Três Lestranges e um grifinório
by Pedro Ravenclaw
Summary: Dizem que o ódio é o sentimento mais proximo que existe do amor. Seth Ashford e Lauren Lestrange estão prestes a descobrir que isso é verdade.
1. Capítulo um: Uma dificil convivência

_Parte 1_

_O antes._

Capitulo um.

Uma dura convivência.

—Durma meu netinho...—Dizia uma senhora idosa, de olhos maravilhosamente azuis.—Já está tarde...

—Mas vovó...—Disse a pequena criança, de uns Três anos, sentado na cama, olhando para a avó. Balançava as perninhas que mal chegavam ao chão, os olhos muito azuis vidrados na senhora, cheios de energia.—Quero aproveitar que a senhora está aqui! Me conta uma história?

—Claro, Seth...—Disse a avó, sorrindo bondosamente. Levantou-se de sua cadeira e caminhou até a porta.—vou pegar um livro.

Abriu a porta. Parado atrás dela, encontrava-se um vulto, completamente vestido de negro. Sua respiração parecia exalar um ar frio. As luzes do quarto tremeram e apagaram, apenas a azulada luz da lua e das estrelas iluminando.

—_Avada..._—O vulto ergueu a varinha. Um forte vento soprou da varinha, tirando-lhe o capuz do rosto, revelando a face maníaca de uma mulher de cabelos negros e olhos cinzentos.—_kedrava!_

O feixe de luz verde encheu o quarto. O corpo da senhora caiu.

—Nãaaaaaaaaaaao!—Gritou Seth, sentando-se na cama violentamente, ofegante, sentindo o suor que escorria por sua têmpora.

Apertava com força os lençóis sobre o joelho. Lentamente a respiração foi voltando ao normal, mas seu coração ainda batia fortemente. Respirou fundo e ergueu o rosto, encarando o dossel de sua cama. Fechou os olhos com força, para evitar que as lágrimas caissem.

—Droga de pesadelos...—Rangeu os dentes, apertando o lençol com mais força com as mãos.

Seth Edric Ashford. Esse era o garoto que havia acordado subitamente, por causa do pesadelo. Estava em seu setimo ano em Hogwarts, na casa grifinória. Cabelos negros, olhos muito azuis, físico nada invejável. Não era fã de esportes. Preferia ficar lendo algum livro sentimentaloide no salão comunal do que sair para treinar quadribol.

Mas havia mais sobre Seth. Algo mais que ele queria esquecer e não podia. Em sua infância, durante uma noite, Bellatrix Lestrange invadiu sua casa, assassinando seus tios, tias e avós, que haviam reunido-se para o aniversário de seu pai, o famoso auror, Edric Ashford.

Por isso, mais do que tudo na vida, sua familia odiava os Lestrange, com todo o coração. Não esconderam o medo quando foi noticiada a fuga de Bellatrix da cadeia. Quiseram tirar ele da escola e irem se esconder em algum país distante, mas Seth não concordou.

Seth olhou para os pés algum tempo, antes de balançar a cabeça negativamente, tentando afastar todos os pensamentos dela. Esticou os braços para cima, estalando as juntas, antes de abrir as cortinas e levantar-se.

O dormitório do sétimo ano da Grifinória estava quase vazio naquela hora. Exceto por ele, ainda restava dois garotos, que não davam sinais de acordar tão cedo.

Abriu seu malão e foi tirando as vestes da escola. Embaixo das vestes negras, estava um porta retratos, onde ele, ainda criança, estava com seus dois avós, alegre. Atirou-o novamente entre as roupas e fechou o malão, saindo na direção do banheiro.

* * *

Próximo às seis e meia, Seth já encontrava-se descendo até o salão principal. Não estava rodeado de seus amigos do sétimo ano, como de costume. Já haviam descido todos. Portanto, Seth encontrava-se sozinho em meio a multidão de alunos mais novos ou da Corvinal.

Próximo a uma das entradas para o grande salão, Seth deparou-se com Três das figuras mais temidas do colégio. Três garotas que apenas a menção do sobrenome fazia até sonserinos tremerem. O nome que fazia as entranhas de Seth se revirarem, raivosamente. As irmãs Lestrange.

—Perdeu algo, grifinório?—Perguntou Violet Lestrange, a irmã do meio. Cabelos negros e olhos azuis.

—Se tivesse perdido algo, não estaria procurando em vocês...—Respondeu Seth, desdenhando.

—Não tem noção do perigo?—Perguntou Violet, já com a mão no bolso interno das vestes.

—Não perca seu tempo com ele, Vih...—Disse a mais velha e talvez a pior entre as Três. Lauren Lestrange. Igual a irmã, exceto pelos cabelos um pouco ondulados e as feições mais maduras. Também estava no sétimo ano, assim como Seth. Dividiam as aulas de poções, transfiguração e herbologia. Como não poderia deixar de ser, não se davam bem.—um verme grifinório não merece nem um segundo de nosso tempo.

E saíram de sua frente, entrando no salão principal. A irmã mais nova, Stephanie Lestrange, ainda lançou-lhe um olhar frio, antes de seguir com as irmãs. Seth ficou ali parado, olhando para elas, com os punhos fechados, tremendo. Subitamente perdeu o apetite. Deu as costas e foi direto para as masmorras, pisando duro.

Teria um primeiro horário duplo de poções e logo depois história da magia. Teria que ter muito estômago para aguentar aquilo, com a barriga vazia e com a cabeça cheia.

Encostou-se na parede, ao lado da porta, esperando o horário da aula. Não tardou e logo vários alunos já chegavam até o corredor. Seus amigos lhe perguntavam por que ele não havia ido tomar café, mas Seth resumia-e a responder que estava sem fome. Slughron abriu a porta, minutos depois, chamando todos para dentro.

—Bom dia, meus alunos!—Disse o professor, batendo as mãos e esfregando-as.—Espero que estejam prontos para continuarem a poção do mata-cão. Hoje iremos começar a ultima etapa.

Virou-se para o quadro e tocou o quadro negro com a varinha. Varias palavras foram aparecendo, indicando as instruções do dia. Seth foi anotando que estava escrito, enquanto ria aqui e ali de alguma piada que seus amigos faziam. Assim que terminou de anotar, levantou-se e foi com mais dois amigos pegar os ingredientes.

—Então, ele entrou no meio do mato e...

—E aí o cérebro do grifinório mofou...—Disse um sonserino que também ia pegar os ingredientes.—Ops...foi mal...esqueci que vocês não tem cérebro...

O grupo que o acompanhava riu. O grifinório enfiou a mão no bolso interno das vestes, mas Seth deteve-o.

—Não vale a pena, Richard...—Lembrando do acontecimento do inicio da manhã.—vamos...

—Com medo, Ashford?—Perguntou um sonserino alto, com cabelos negros espetados e nariz de porco.

—Sim...porco faz mal para o colesterol...—Seth respondeu irônico e dirigiu-se até o armário.

Os sonserinos ameaçaram continuar a briga, mas Slughron já aproximava-se para ver o que acontecia. Seth carregou seu caldeirão até a bancada, junto com os ingredientes restantes. Notou que os sonserinos ainda lhe olhavam, mas resolveu ignorar.

—Muito bem...—Slughron esfregou as mãos gordas mais uma vez e olhou para cada aluno.—podem começar...

Rapidamente a sala encheu-se com o aroma acre da poção. Uma fumaça verde musgo ergueu-se no ar, cobrindo todo o ar da sala, impedindo a visão dos alunos. Seth tentava preparar bem os ingredientes, cobrindo o nariz com a manga das vestes.

—Meia sanguessuga devidamente cortada...—Murmurou, tomando cuidado para não deixar um pedaço maior que o outro.

Despejou a metade com cabeça da sanguessuga no caldeirão e mexeu no sentido anti-horário. Largou a colher de madeira grande sobre a mesa e voltou a ler as anotações. Voltou-se para o caldeirão, mas não encontrou a colher de madeira.

—Onde diabos foi parar?—Perguntou a si mesmo, abaixando-se para procurar no chão.

Tateava o chão, procurando a colher de madeira. Talvez não tivesse apoiado bem ela no caldeirão e tivesse caído, rolado para algum lugar. Quando já estava distante de sua bancada, sentiu algo colidir com sua nuca.

—Então, grifinório?—Perguntou o Sonserino com nariz de porco, aproximando o rosto do dele, maldoso.—Não tem medo de mim inda?

Seth levantou-se lentamente, o nariz sangrando pelo choque com o chão. Antes que pudesse pôr-se de pé, recebeu um forte pisão nas costas, sendo novamente atirado no chão. Os sonserinos ao redor começavam a juntar-se, atingindo Seth com as colheres de pau, com força, principalmente nas costas e na cabeça.

—O que está acontecendo aqui?—Slughron aproximou-se, notando uma movimentação estranha em meio a fumaça.

Os sonserinos dispersaram-se. Seth continuou no chão, o rosto em contato com a pedra fria. Sentia um liquido pastoso escorrer por seu nariz e sua boca e fortes dores nas costelas. Não tinha forças para levantar. Escutou os passos de Slughron mais próximos e o feitiço de dispersão, afastando a fumaça.

—Meu Deus!—Disse o professor, apressando-se a conjurar uma maca.—O que houve aqui?

Ninguém pronunciou-se. Os alunos da Grifinória olhavam assombrados para o estado do monitor-chefe, Seth Ashford, no chão. Os da Sonserina reprimiam risadas e faziam gestos desdenhosos.

Com ajuda de alguns amigos de Seth, Slughron levou-o até a enfermaria. Madame Pomfrey recebeu-os apressada, colocando-o sobre uma das camas. Dispensou todos, prontamente tratando dos machucados de Seth, que não movia-se ou falava um só palavra.

Não eram apenas aqueles machucados externos. Sua alma, seu orgulho haviam sido muito mais agredidos do que ele. Fechou os olhos com força, deixando lagrimas caírem.

—Querido...—Madame Pomfrey aproximou-se, secando-lhe as lagrimas do rosto.—o que houve.

Seth não respondeu. Permaneceu de olhos fechados até que a enfermeira afastou-se, indo até sua salinha particular.

* * *

Apesar de curar rapidamente os ferimentos do grifinório, madame Pomfrey insistiu para que ele ficasse por ali pela noite. Seth não contestou. Não tinha vontade. Durante a tarde, recebeu a visita de alguns amigos e amigas que ficaram até o inicio das aulas da tarde. Ganhou um pouco de comida e doces, que deixou intocados sobre a mesa de cabeceira.

Não dormiu bem durante a noite, acordando as quatro da manhã, sem mais um pingo de sono. Encarou o teto, onde a luz branca do sol arrastava-se lentamente, formando algumas figuras com a sombra das cortinas.

Resolveu levantar-se. Não viu madame Pomfrey por perto então não viu problemas. Trocou a bata da ala hospitalar pelas roupas que usava quando chegou saiu da ala, sem fazer barulho.

A primeira coisa que iriam fazer quando encontrassem Seth era perguntar o que houve. O grifinório nada podia provar. Ninguém havia visto nada. Estavam todos em meio a fumaça verde da poção. Seria inútil.

Seth suspirou e pôs-se a subir as escadas. Entrou em passagens secretas, caminhos alternativos e logo viu-se na entrara do corujal. Estendeu a mão para abrir a porta, quando essa abriu-se com violência, acertando-lhe a testa, derrubando-o no chão.

—Ah!—Disse Lauren Lestrange, saindo.—Desculpe, eu não lhe vi...ah...—Mudou o tom rapidamente, passando para o desprezo.—é só um grifinório.

—Humpf...não podia esperar outra coisa de um sonserino.—Disse Seth, passando a mão pela testa, onde a porta atingira.—Só sabem agir com violência. E atacar pelas costas.

—Isso é mentira!—Defendeu-se Lauren, irritada.—Veja agora, por exemplo, eu acertei você de frente!

Seth prendeu uma risada. Ela não deixava de ter razão. Balançou a cabeça negativamente, afastando aqueles pensamentos e encarou a garota, novamente sério.

—Deve ter achado muita graça no que seus amiguinhos fizeram ontem...—Levantou-se com dificuldade, tonto pela pancada.

—Na verdade não...—Disse Lauren, tirando alguns fios de cabelo da frente dos olhos, colocando-os atrás da orelha.—eles foram covardes, não honraram o nome da casa Sonserina. E agiram como trouxas. Isso é repugnante.

Seth ergueu as sobrancelhas, impressionado com o pensamento da garota sobre os próprios companheiros de casa.

—Não me olhe assim, não sou uma boa samaritana que ajuda grifinórios...—Passou por ele rapidamente.—para falar a verdade, não sei por que não te quebraram por inteiro...ainda por cima são incompetentes.

Seth olhou por cima do ombro, enquanto a garota distanciava-se. Soltou um muxoxo desanimado, pensando que foi cedo de mais para achar que ela era diferente dos outros. Entrou no corujal e já procurou uma grande coruja das torres. Teria que enviar uma carta a seus pais antes que Hogwarts o fizesse. Assim não ficariam paranóicos.

* * *

Enviou a carta e logo pôs-se a caminho do salão principal. Já deveriam chegar perto das seis horas e vários alunos sonolentos caminhavam pelos corredores. Alojou-se na mesa da Grifinória, servindo-se de um belo prato de torradas.

—Olhem! Quem está de volta!—Disse Richard, dando uma chave de braço em Seth, passando a mão com força por seu cabelo, bagunçando-o.—Mr. Edric!

—Não me chame assim, Richie...parece que está chamando meu pai..—Sorriu Seth, afastando o amigo e ajeitando o cabelo.

—Que bom que está de volta, Seth...—Disse Allyson, uma garota bonita, de olhos verdes e cabelos castanhos. Sentou-se ao lado dele e beijou-lhe a face.—sentimos sua falta.

—É, cara!—Adan Sullivan, primo de segundo grau de Seth, sentou-se a sua frente. Era alto, forte, físico de batedor. Cabelos loiros e olhos bastante negros.—Essa mesa não é a mesma sem você.

—Valeu pessoal.—Seth sorriu sem graça, brincando com uma torrada.—Também senti muito a falta de vocês.

—Deixa de mentiras, Ashford!—Disse Richard, servindo-se de uma concha de mingau.—Você estava dando graças por não ter que nos agüentar.

Seth sorriu sem graça e não respondeu. Mordeu um pedaço da torrada e ficou olhando para o outro lado da mesa. Os mesmo sonserinos que lhe bateram estavam ali, sentados, rindo e encenando tudo que fizeram ontem, na aula de poções. Um pouco mais para o lado, as irmãs Lestrange, ignorando completamente qualquer ação deles.

—Temos o que hoje?—Perguntou Richard, tomando uma grande colherada do mingau.

—Herbologia, história da magia, dupla de transfiguração e feitiços para terminar.—Disse Adan, cortando um pedaço do presunto.

—Não tenho história da magia, tenho que ir numa reunião com monitores.—Disse Seth, jogando para dentro da boca o ultimo pedaço de torrada.

—Ah! Isso é só desculpa para matar aula!—Disse Richard, fechando a cara, para logo depois rir.

Todos riram e continuaram o café. Terminaram e logo seguiram para o lado de fora do castelo. Fazia um dia bonito e ensolarado. O sol forte fazia o cheiro da grama subir alto até suas narinas. Rapidamente chegaram a estufa numero quatro, onde Sprout esperava o restante dos alunos. Alguns alunos da Corvinal juntaram-se a eles e por ultimo dois ou três alunos da Sonserina chegaram.

—Vamos começar então!—Disse Sprout, puxando uma pesada chave de ferro do bolso e abrindo a porta.

Entraram em meio a plantas com tentáculos espinhosos e pétalas dentadas. Chegaram ao centro da sala, onde varias mesas estavam dispostas. Sobre elas ,haviam pequenas mudas com gengivas vazias, como as de um bebê recém nascido.

—Muito bem! Começaremos a cultivar uma planta carnívora.—Sprout puxou um saco de couro do bolso e colocou sobre a mesa.—Para aumentar a interação entre os alunos, os grupos serão definidos por sorteio. Cada um venha aqui e tire um numero. Os números repetidos iram formar duplas.

—Se eu pegar um sonserino, eu juro que jogo ele dentro de uma dessas plantas...—Disse Richard, sussurrando ao ouvido de Seth.

O grifinório riu e esperou sua vez de ir pegar o numero. Enfiou a mão dentro do saco e puxou um pedaço de pergaminho com o numero sete. Olhou ao redor, procurando se alguém já tinha pego o numero sete também.

—Alguém pegou o numero sete?—Perguntou uma voz, logo atrás dele.

Seth virou-se para falar que havia pego, mas parou. A pessoa que havia falado era Lauren Lestrange. Começava a pensar em perseguição. Por que teria que formar dupla justamente com uma das pessoas que mais odiava e que por acaso estava muito presente em seu dia.

—Eu peguei o numero sete.—Disse Seth, desanimado, mostrando o pedaço de pergaminho.

Lauren analisou o grifinório, com um certo asco e receio, antes de aproximar-se e indicar uma mesa. Sentaram-se, mantendo uma grande distancia um do outro, olhando diretamente para Sprout, que recolhia o saco dentro do bolso.

—Muito bem, vamos começar...vocês tem esterco, podadores e aditivos especiais para cultivar-las. Podem começar.

Iniciaram o cultivo. Seth tentava aproximar o podador do caule da planta, para tirar um galho imperfeito, mas ela sempre avançava, tentando morder com a boca sem dentes. Lauren apenas ria desdenhosa de suas tentativas, sentada com os braços e as pernas cruzadas.

—Se está rindo é porque sabe fazer...—Atirou a tesoura para o lado.

—Claro que sei...—A sonserina pegou a tesoura e aproximou-se da plantinha.—é só fazer assim e...hey! Fique parada! Não se mecha tanto!

Seth riu enquanto Lauren travava uma luta contra a planta. Tentou segurar-la pelo caule, mas a planta abocanhou o dedo da sonserina. Apesar de não ter dentes, pressionou com bastante força.

—Nossa...—Disse Seth, segurando a barriga de tanto rir.—parece que...você não sabe tanto assim.

—Cale-se, grifinório!—Disse Lauren, puxando o dedo e enrolando nas vestes.—Maldita planta.

—Você machucou-se?—Seth parou de rir, inclinando-se para frente, pegando a mão de Lauren.

—Me largue!—Deu um tapa na mão do grifinório, virando-se de costas.

—Tudo bem, tudo bem...eu só queria ajudar...—Seth virou-se para a planta, fechando a cara, voltando ao trabalho enquanto Lauren estancava o sangue do dedo.


	2. Capitulo dois: Torre de astronomia

Capitulo dois

A torre de astronomia.

Com esse pequeno incidente, a dupla foi de mal a pior. Sem se entender, foi repreendida diversas vezes por Sprout, por estarem discutindo. A aula acabou, com todas as duplas conseguindo algum progresso, menos Seth e Lauren.

—Vocês dois. Dever de casa extra. Pesquisem como cultivar melhor plantas carnívoras.—Disse Sprout, antes de liberar-los.

Aceitaram a "punição" com um aceno de cabeça. Saírem em silencio e caminharam lado a lado. Apenas na subida da encosta Lauren pronunciou-se.

—Se não tivesse sido tão patético, não teria que perder meu tempo com esse dever idiota.—Resmungou a Lestrange, fechando a cara e olhando para o outro lado.

Seth olhou para ela e balançou a cabeça negativamente, soltando um suspiro cansado.

—Mas se você não fosse tão convencida e me deixasse te ajudar com o dedo, nós teríamos conseguido ao menos manter ela viva.—Disse Seth, também sem olhar-la

—Quer dizer que agora a culpa é minha?—Lauren virou-se bruscamente para ele, segurando-o pela gola das vestes, fazendo Seth parar e virar-se para ela.

—Pelo menos mais da metade sim...—Respondeu Seth, seco, ajeitando as vestes e seguindo caminho.

—Assuma seus erros uma vez na vida, grifinório...—Lauren ficou parada no mesmo lugar. Seth continuou seguindo o caminho, sem olhar para trás. Lauren balançou a cabeça negativamente e seguiu logo atrás dele.—idiota.

Chegaram ao castelo e separaram-se. Lauren foi para as masmorras e Seth seguiu subindo as escadarias. Além de agüentar a Lestrange durante a aula de Herbologia, teria que agüentar Elizabeth Langstron, monitora-chefe, da casa Sonserina e seu "protegido", Edgard Hilton, monitor da Sonserina. Sempre vinham com piadinhas sem graça, geralmente referindo-se aos grifinórios.

Cansado, Seth foi por entre as passagens secretas, atalhos, até chegar em frente a uma porta de carvalho, muito bem talhada. Havia uma fechadura ao lado. Puxou uma grande chave de prata, velha e enfiou no trinco, girando. A porta abriu. Todos os monitores e Elizabeth já estavam sentados, apenas esperando por ele.

—Finalmente, Ashford...—Disse Elizabeth, um sorriso de escárnio no rosto, batendo com o dedo indicador no pulso, como se houvesse um relógio.—não sabe mais ser pontual?

* * *

—Podemos começar a reunião...—Seth ignorou Elizabeth, indo até a outra ponta da mesa, sentando-se numa cadeira.

—COMO É?!—Exclamou Richard, cuspindo um pouco de suco no rosto de um garoto do terceiro ano, logo a frente.—HOJE?!

—É, Richie...—Disse Seth, calmo, comendo o pudim em seu prato.—hoje...e amanhã também, provavelmente.

—Mas...mas...era hoje...—Disse Richard, os olhos marejados, quase implorando para Seth falar que é mentira.

—Eu sei que era hoje, Richie...—Disse Seth, ainda com mais calma, levando um pedaço de pudim até a boca. Mastigou lentamente e engoliu, continuando.—mas não vou poder ir com vocês.

—Mas é a festa surpresa da Ally!—Disse Richard, dando um soco na mesa.—Isso é injusto!

—Eu sei, Richard...—Seth largou o garfo e olhou para o amigo, suplicando um pouco de compreensão.—estou me sentindo horrível por isso. Mas o aniversario dela só é mesmo amanhã. Vou lhe dar os parabéns no dia.

—Ela vai ficar chateada, Edric...—Disse Richard, virando o rosto para o lado.

—Já pedi para não me chamar assim...—Resmungou o grifinório, afastando o prato e levantando.—esse é o nome do meu pai, não o meu. E avise ao Adan e a Melissa que não vou poder ir. A gente se fala outra hora.

Seth afastou-se, ignorando os gestos de protesto que Richard fazia. Iria parar um instante na sala comunal antes de iniciar a ronda. Elizabeth parecia ter descoberto a festa surpresa deles. Prontamente indicou Seth para os dois primeiros turnos da semana. O grifinório nada pode fazer. Ela parecia ter convencido a todos de que era o melhor. Tirando Weasley, Granger e Ravenclaw, todos votaram a favor disso.

Afinal, o que apenas ele poderia fazer? Iria ter que cumprir a ronda. Allyson iria entender. Afinal, era sua amiga desde que entrou em Hogwarts. Há mais tempo até que Richard ou Adan. Em suas brincadeiras, Richie costumava chamar Allyson de "Sra. Ashford", apenas para constrange-la. Seth apenas ria, assim como todos ao redor, enquanto a pobre Allyson ficava tão vermelha quanto um tomate.

Chegou em frente ao retrato da mulher gorda e disse a senha. Sem parar para escutar o que ela resmungava, entrou, encaminhando-se diretamente para uma das poltronas. Atirou-se nela, desleixado, de modo que mais parecia deitado do que sentado. Fechou os olhos e massageou-os. Como doíam. Como suas pálpebras pareciam de ferro.

Que dia! Lestrange, Elizabeth, McGonagall e para terminar Flitwick lhe repreendendo por falta de concentração. Definitivamente aquele dia era um dia pra esquecer. Abriu os olhos e viu tudo borrado a frente por um tempo, até que sua visão voltou ao normal.

—Preocupado, Seth?—Perguntou uma voz, ao seu lado.

Mais que lentamente, Seth olhou. Era Allyson. Ela sorria bondosamente para ele. Um sorriso lindo, puro. Talvez a única pessoa naquele dia que lhe dera um sorriso tão sincero. Seth retribuiu o sorriso e olhou para frente.

—Não, Ally...apenas cansado.

—Você parece mesmo cansado...—A garota deixou os livros de lado e passou as mãos pelos cabelos de Seth, ajeitando-os.—e desanimado. Aconteceu algo?

—Nada que já não tenha acontecido. Me colocaram para fazer a ronda nos corredores hoje. Mas supera-se. Elizabeth já me fez passar por coisas piores.—Sorriu fraco, olhando novamente para ela.

Allyson devolveu-lhe o sorriso. Continuou ali, passando as mãos por entre os cabelos de Seth. O jovem estava gostando. Estava precisando daquilo. De um pouco de carinho. Fechou os olhos e inclinou-se para trás.

Sentiu os lábios de Allyson pressionarem sua bochecha e logo seus dedos se afastando. Abriu os olhos e viu a garota andando de costas, acenando, ainda sorrindo, indo na direção da saída.

—Tenho que ir...os garotos pediram para eu encontrar-los lá em baixo. Nos vemos por aí...—Virou-se e caminhou até a saída.

Seth ficou observando-a sair. Ergueu a mão e acenou brevemente, já para ninguém, murmurando "Nos vemos por aí". Deixou o corpo afundar mais na poltrona e ficou olhando o teto. Parecia que haviam passado um aspirador de pó por suas preocupações.

* * *

Por volta das dez horas, Seth já havia iniciado seu turno. Tomou cuidado para ficar distante da sala secreta no quinto andar e procurou manter Filch e sua gata escaldada longe de lá. Esperava que Allyson estivesse gostando de sua festa surpresa.

Seth sentia muito por não estar lá. Sentia que um pouco de cerveja amanteigada e uma conversa legal com os amigos lhe fosse útil para tirar as preocupações das costas. Suspirou cansado e ordenou-se mentalmente a esquecer isso. Continuou apenas andando pelo corredor, a varinhas sempre em mãos, vez ou outra olhando pelas janelas.

—Hum..sinto moleques aqui...—Escutou a voz asmática de Filch no corredor adiante.—se eu pegar, vou cuidar para que o professor Dumbledore me permita colocar-los nas correntes. Se a Umbridge estivesse aqui...

Seth resmungou algo e dobrou para o outro corredor, procurando manter-se afastado do velho zelador pirado. Não iria ter que aturar Filch em seu ouvido falando que não permitiria isso ou aquilo. Realmente já tinha aturado de mais por aquele dia para ter que escutar os resmungos intermináveis de Argus Filch.

O corredor por onde ele seguia era escuro, cheio de corredores anexos. Seria extremamente fácil se perder ali. Seth dobrou o primeiro corredor e logo viu-se diante de um lance de escadas. Começou a subir. Reconhecia aquele caminho. Sim! Já havia trilhado-o varias vezes com seus amigos ou até com alguma garota. Mas para onde levava mesmo?

Só havia um jeito de lembrar. Sem pensar, Seth continuou subindo a escadaria. Era longa, de pedra escura. Com certeza uma passagem secreta. Saiu num corredor extremamente escuro, iluminado por janelas altas e estreitas, onde a luz da luz entrava em fachos.

Como poderia ter esquecido daquele caminho? Era o caminho para a torre de astronomia. Lugar para onde Seth ia, geralmente para controlar seus amigos bêbados. Sorriu suavemente, enquanto caminhava no escuro, o rosto, vez ou outra, iluminado pela luz da lua.

—Cara...será que eles vem aqui depois da festa?—Seth pegou-se novamente pensando na festa, só que dessa vez sorrindo. Seria bom ter uma companhia, mesmo que fosse Richard bêbedo, para conversar.

Continuou o caminho até a porta que levava à torre. Chegou em frente a porta e já estendia a mão para abrir, quando ouviu o som de discussão do lado de dentro. Parou, a mão pairando no ar,o cenho franzido. As vozes iam aumentando de tamanho, tornando-se mais e mais vorazes como se fossem se atacar.

O que faria? Abriria a porta? Ou simplesmente não faria nada? Por breves minutos em que as vozes tornavam-se mais claras, Seth decidiu-se. Adiantou-se, pronto para abrir a porta, quando, pela segunda vez, sentiu aquela pancada forte na cabeça. Seu corpo foi atirado pela pancada, batendo de costas na parede. Com a mão na testa, a vista embaçada, só pode ver um vulto negro disparando pelo corredor. Logo depois, outra figura vestida de negro desceu. Não usava capuz, mas Seth não conseguia identificar seu rosto. Adiantou-se num passo cambaleante, antes de balançar a cabeça negativamente e recuperar o ponto de equilíbrio.

—Hey...o que faz fora da cama a essa hora?—Perguntou Seth, pondo-lhe uma mão sobre o ombro da figura.

A pessoa sobressaltou-se, apontando a varinha diretamente para o rosto de Seth. Era Lauren Lestrange. "Deus! Por que ela novamente?" foi o que pensou o grifinório, quando viu o rosto irritado da Lestrange, molhado de suor e muito vermelho.

—Ah! Grifinório! Saia do meu caminho uma vez no dia!—Bradou irritada, virando-se novamente e preparando-se para correr.

—Hei, hei!!—Disse Seth, segurando-lhe pelo braço.—Você não pode ficar fora da cama depois das nove horas. E nem podia estar na torre de astronomia. E muito menos fazendo barulho a essa hora da noite! E quem diabos era aquela pessoa que saiu correndo?

—Não é da sua conta! E se não me deixar ir atrás daquela pessoa, juro que vou te matar no lugar dele!—Lauren riu sarcástica, com um pingo de maldade na voz.—Como se você desse ouvidos as ordens. Vive com seus amiguinhos bêbados aqui em cima, fazendo a maior algazarra.

Seth ficou olhando para ela, sem acreditar. Como poderia saber? Afinal, aquilo não importava naquele momento. Ela havia lhe ameaçado de morte! Quem ela achava que era? Seth sacou sua varinha e apontou-lhe para o rosto também.

—Não me faça perder meu tempo com você, grifinório...—Murmurou Lauren, friamente.

—Que bom que serei a pedra no seu sapato...Lestrange...—Respondeu Seth, no mesmo tom que ela.

—Não tenho culpa se você quer assim.—Lauren riu e afastou-se alguns passos, sem tirar o olhar do grifinório.

—Para que hesitar tanto?—Perguntou Seth, olhando-lhe diretamente nos olhos, sério.—Sua mãe matou toda a minha família. Por que não termina o serviço de sua mamãezinha comensal?

Mesmo na sombra do lugar, Seth viu cada músculo no rosto de Lauren contorce-se de raiva. A Lestrange segurou a varinha com mais força e abaixou, apontando-lhe para o coração.

—Limpe a boca para falar da minha mãe...—Disse Lauren, furiosa.

—Deveria limpar depois de falar...já que não passa de lixo...—Disse Seth, tomado por uma raiva que nunca havia experimentado antes.

—Cale sua boca imunda!—Gritou Lauren, a plenos pulmões, erguendo a varinha.—_Estupefaça!!_

O jorro de luz vermelha voou em sua direção. Seth conseguiu projetar o corpo para o lado, mas o feitiço atingiu-lhe o corpo, que girou bruscamente. Bateu de costas na porta de madeira da torre. Fez uma careta de dor, mas logo teve que atirar-se no chão para escapar de mais um feitiço lançado pela Lestrange.

—Te peguei, Ashford...—Disse Lauren, pisando sobre seu peito, prendendo-o contra o chão.—e agora não tem bruxo nesse mundo que te salve.

—Isso...mostre que você é igual a sua mãe...—Disse Seth, sentindo a pressão sobre o peito.—mostre o instinto assassino da família Lestrange.

—E você...vai acabar igual a seus tios e tias...—Lauren riu, erguendo a varinha.—aqueles idiotas partidário de Dumbledore. Morreram até de maneira decentes, sendo os ratos que são.

—NÃO FALE ASSIM DELES!—Irado, Seth conseguiu erguer a varinha, pegando Lauren, desprevenida.—_Estupefaça!!_

O corpo da Sonserina ergueu-se no ar e colidiu com a parede à frente, caindo sentada no chão. Demorou um tempo antes de saber o que acontecia. Olhou Seth a sua frente. Não parecia ter forças para levantar. Seu rosto estava tão vermelho quanto antes e sua respiração arfante. Uma mecha de cabelo caia-lhe por sobre os olhos, ocultando um dos olhos. Seth também não parecia ter forças. Continuou deitado no chão, ainda sentindo o peso do pé de Lauren sobre seu peito. Respirava com uma certa dificuldade, sentindo a traquéia queimar.

—Não adianta mais...—Murmurou Lauren, desanimada.—a essa hora ele já deve estar no dormitório. Ashford, seu completo idiota!

Seth não respondeu. Ficou ali deitado, olhos fechados, a respiração voltando ao normal. Escutou passos. Ambos viraram-se rapidamente. Antes que pudessem encenar alguma reação, Filch apareceu com seu lampião e madame Nor-r-ra ao lado, com sua risada asmática.

—Oras, oras...veja só quem peguei fora da cama a essa hora...parece que vocês estão muuuuuito encrencados.


	3. Capitulo três: Detenção?

—Capitulo três

Detenção...?

Todo o caminho até a sala de McGonagall, Lauren olhou para o chão. Não encarava Seth nem olhava para Filch que andava a frente, resmungando, parecendo muito feliz. Lauren não ligava. Apenas pensava em Draco. O miserável deveria estar rindo agora com seus amigos dementes.

Levou o olhar discretamente para Ashford. Era tudo culpa dele! Se aquele maldito grifinório não tivesse lhe atrapalhado, não teria perdido Draco e com certeza teria lhe dado uma boa lição. Sem contar que não estaria sendo levada para a sala de McGonagall para receber uma detenção que faria ela se arrepender pelo resto de sua vida. Definitivamente, Lauren arrependeu de ter levantado da cama e ter dado ouvidos as provocações de Draco.

Seu único consolo era que o "senhor grifinório perfeito" também iria pegar uma detenção. Torcia que fosse pior do que a dela, já que era da Grifinória e monitor-chefe e com certeza McGonagall ficaria muito mais irritada com ela, por toda a "decepção que causou a própria casa".

Escutou as passadas de Filch diminuírem logo a frente, até pararem. Parou também, logo atrás do zelador, ao lado de Seth. Procurava não encarar nada nem ninguém. Escutou batidas na porta e depois uma resposta do lado de dentro, não muito bem humorada. A porta abriu-se com um rangido fino e Filch indicou que seguissem até a mesa, onde McGonagall, parecendo ter acabado de acordar, estava sentada, com o olhar mais severo que o sono lhe permitiu lançar.

—Sr. Ashford...Srta Lestrange...—Disse, os olhos estreitos por trás dos óculos quadrados.—muito bem...o que podem dizer em defesa de seus atos? Como explicam...—McGonagall interrompeu Seth, que abria a boca para falar.—estarem fora da cama a essa hora e...—Novamente interrompeu Seth, sem olhar-lo.—se atacando nos corredores, gritando e acordando todo o castelo?

Seth pareceu murchar e deixou o corpo apoiar-se nos joelhos. Lauren permanecia olhando para baixo, sem proferir nenhuma palavra. Vendo que nenhum dos dois tinha algum argumento para se defender, Minerva levantou-se, parecendo mais severa do que antes.

—Creio que sabem que isso significa uma detenção...por duas semanas irão limpar os livros e polir as estantes da biblioteca...—Disse, dando a volta na mesa e encaminhando-se até a porta.

—Mas...—Lauren finalmente ergueu o olhar, virando-se para McGonagall.—os dois juntos?

—Sim...os dois juntos...quem sabe assim aprendem a controlar seus instintos juvenis quando estão perto um do outro...—A professora abriu a porta, fazendo um sinal para Filch.—E claro...não poderia esquecer...cinqüenta pontos a menos para os dois.

Lauren abaixou o olhar mais uma vez e fechou os punhos com força. Que vontade de socar aquele maldito grifinório! Que vontade de socar Malfoy! Se nenhum daqueles dois tivesse se metido com ela naquela noite, tudo estaria certo para ela. Provavelmente estaria deitada em sua cama no dormitório, tranqüila, pensando apenas no dia de amanhã.

Saíram da sala com Filch, mais uma vez, sem falar nada.Deixaram o grifinório no corredor que leva a torre da Grifinória e seguiram para as masmorras. Filch deixou-a em frente a entrada para a sala da Sonserina e saiu, resmungando algo. Lauren sentiu algo passar por suas pernas e a olhar para baixo pode ver Madame Nor-r-ra afastar-se lentamente. Controlou uma imensa vontade de dar um pontapé no traseiro ossudo daquela maldita gata.

Murmurou a senha e entrou na sala comunal. Não demorou-se a seguir para o dormitório. Iria precisar de uma noite MUITO boa para esquecer o dia que passou e os que ainda vinham.

* * *

—DUAS SEMANAS?!—Exclamou Violet, enquanto andava com suas irmãs para o salão principal.—DUAS SEMANAS DE DETENÇÃO?! E COM UM GRIFINÓRIO?! Aaaarr! Eu mato o Draco por isso!

—Não adianta nada agora, Vih...já está feito...afinal...não vai ser o fim do mundo. A biblioteca e enorme...—Dizia Lauren, sem olhar as irmãs. Abriu a porta para o hall do castelo e seguiu para o salão principal.—posso muito bem ficar super distante dele...

—Mesmo assim...—Disse Stephanie, vasculhando a mochila na procura de algo.—não é nada bom o Draco estar tão saidinho...só porque o Lord deu um trabalho para ele, não dá o direito de fazer o que quiser...

—Também acho...—Lauren parou na entrada do salão principal e virou-se para as irmãs.—mas não posso fazer nada quanto a ele agora...vou cumprir essa detenção, fazer o Maximo para terminar rápido, sem ter que falar com o grifinório e depois eu penso no Draco...

—Você quem sabe, Lauren...—Disse Violet, dando de ombros.—mas lembre-se quem esse grifinório é.

—Eu sei, ele é um Ashford e quer se vingar de nossa mãe porque ela matou quase toda sua família...—Lauren deu um suspiro antes de voltar a entrar no salão.—eu sei...mas ele não vai poder nada contra mim, nem que quisesse.

—De qualquer modo, tenha cuidado...—Murmurou Stephanie, seguindo na direção da mesa da Sonserina.—e se ele te fizer algo, cuidaremos para que a família dele fique ainda menor.

—Relaxem, meninas...—Disse Lauren sentando na mesa...—relaxem.

* * *

—Cara! Você perdeu!—Dizia Richard, super animado, fazendo gestos.—O tal Finningan do sexto ano arriscou-se com um pouco de uísque de fogo e logo estava caindo no chão achando que era Agripina!

—Interessante...—Disse Seth, sem mostrar animação.

—E o Boot, da Corvinal ...parecia uma mosca de padaria em cima da Katie Bell...—Ria Richard, narrando os fatos.

—Bom pra ele...—Murmurou Seth, no mesmo tom.

—Mas a Allyson não estava muito feliz...estava sentindo sua falta...—Disse Richard, debruçando-se na mesa e olhando para Seth.—você deu uma mancada feia com a "Sra. Ashford".

—Pare com isso, pelo amor de Deus...—Resmungou Seth, largando o talher de lado e afastando-se.—Allyson é minha melhor amiga. Considero ela uma irmã.

—Mas ela não...—Disse Richard, erguendo uma sobrancelha.—e não adianta negar Seth...a ultima coisa que a Ally vê em você é um irmão...desde o quinto ano ela tem um tombo por você...e você sabe muito bem disso.

—Richie...

—Dê pelo menos uma chance a ela, cara...—Disse Richard, afastando-se e levantando do banco.—ela gosta realmente de você. O próximo fim de semana em Hogwarts...daqui a duas semanas...

—Eu...

—E pode ficar tranqüilo...—Richard piscou e saiu andando.—eu e o Adam damos um jeito de vocês ficarem sozinhos.

Seth ficou olhando Richard partir assobiando. Olhou para o teto e soltou um muxoxo, rindo logo depois.

—Por que o Richie esta tão feliz?—Perguntou uma voz, sentando ao seu lado, repentinamente.

Seth teve que segurar-se a beirada da mesa para não cair. Allyson olhou para ele, com uma sobrancelha erguida, estranhando sua reação.

—Ah...Ally!—Disse Seth, sorrindo sem graça, ajeitando-se na mesa.—Não...não sei...ele ta meio estranho...acho que foi a bebida ontem...

—Ah...ontem...—Allyson murchou e corou, abaixando o olhar.—a festa não foi a mesma sem você.

Seth olhou para ela e sentiu um aperto no coração. Oras, por que Richard tinha que lhe falar aquilo? Agora estava sentindo-se diferente na presença de Allyson. Respirou fundo e resolveu tomar coragem. Afinal, ele era um garoto e ela uma garota. O que tinha de errado?

—Ally...deixa eu compensar minha falha...—Forçou um sorriso e pegou a mão dela.—daqui a duas semanas tem um passeio pra Hogsmead...você quer ir comigo?

—Mas sempre vamos juntos, Seth...

—Só nós dois...—Seth sorriu, apertando a mão dela.—hein?

Allyson sorriu abertamente mas depois diminuiu, corando. Apertou a mão de Seth também, visivelmente contendo um sorriso.

—Ta...eu aceito...

—Ótimo! Daqui a duas semanas então!—Beijou-lhe a mão e afastou-se. Não sabia porque, mas sentia-se meio idiota com aquilo. Enquanto Allyson pareceu esquecer o que havia ido fazer ali.

* * *

O dia transcorreu normalmente, sem grandes acidentes nas aulas ou grandes acontecimentos. As oito horas o jantar terminou e os alunos foram para suas salas comunais. Todos exceto Seth e Lauren que dirigiam-se para a sala de Filch. O zelador já os esperava na porta, com madame Nor-r-ra em seus pés.

—Muito bem, muito bem...—Disse Filch, estendendo a mão.—varinhas...

Relutantes, os dois entregaram suas varinhas ao zelador que guardou-as nos bolsos. Apontou um dedo por cima do ombro e começou a caminhar. Sem falarem nada, Lauren e Seth seguiram o zelador que resmungava constantemente sobre "da forma antiga era melhor...".

Rapidamente chegaram à biblioteca. Filch tirou uma chave velha do bolso e abriu a porta. Abriu caminho para eles e fechou logo depois, trancando com chave.

—Não vai realmente nos deixar presos aqui, vai?—Perguntou Lauren, sentindo que era uma pergunta desnecessária de se fazer. Já sabia a resposta.

—Não confio em vocês...—Disse Filch, sua voz asmática.—quando terminarem, me chamem. Vou estar no corredor ao lado.

—E como vamos confiar de que não vai nos deixar trancados aqui?—Perguntou Seth, cruzando os braços e olhando para Filch com uma sobrancelha erguida.

—Se não pararem de conversar e começarem o trabalho, vão realmente ficar trancados aí...—Filch sorriu maldoso e virou-se, seguindo o caminho.

Ficaram olhando o zelador partir até descer uma escada. Assim que já estava fora de vista, Seth mostrou-lhe o dedo médio, irritado.

—Velho caduco e asmático...—Resmungou Seth, abaixando o dedo.

—Pare de resmungar, grifinório...temos que começar...—Disse Lauren, pegando um paninho de uma garrafa com um liquido que havia em cima de uma mesa.—não quero ficar aqui muito tempo.

—É...pois é...—Disse Seth, virando e pegando um espanador.—isso aqui parece maior do que é...—parou e fez uma careta antes de rir.—Merlin! Agora entendo porque ninguém nunca que limpar-la.

Lauren apenas resmungou algo e derramou a solução no pano. Abriu-o bem e começou a passar na superfície de uma estante, deixando a madeira brilhante. Seth suspirou e foi até os livros, espanando a poeira das capas. A biblioteca ficou novamente em silencio, apenas o "som" de limpeza enchia o ambiente escuro.

—Dicas para enfeitiçar uma garota...—Disse Seth ao tirar um livro para espanar. Abaixou levemente e olhou para Lauren, que lhe encarava com uma sobrancelha erguida.—eu só encontro um livro desses na pior hora possível...

—O que quer dizer, Ashford?—Perguntou Lauren, largando o paninho de lado e olhando para ele, séria.

—Oras...nós dois...—Seth pigarreou e abriu o livro. Haviam alguns "termos" de uso. O primeiro salvou-lhe de uma resposta embaraçosa.—"A pessoa na qual as dicas vão ser utilizadas deve ter ao menos afinidade com o leitor. Lembre-se, são dicas, não mágica".

Lauren olhou-o ainda por um tempo antes de pegar o pano e voltar a passar na superfície dos moveis. Seth soltou um suspiro aliviado e pôs o livro novamente no lugar. Continuou a espanar os livros enquanto lia os estranhos títulos.

* * *

Já estavam na décima estante e devia passar um pouco da meia noite. Cansados, pararam para descansar ao lado de uma estante, escorados nelas.

—Deus...—Disse Seth, olhando para o teto, respirando pela boca.—a gente só sabe quanto livro tem numa biblioteca depois que pega uma detenção dessa.

—Pois é...—Lauren disse e depois sorriu. Surpreendeu-se por isso, mas continuou sorrindo. Surpreendeu-se ainda mais com o que disse depois, olhando para Seth.—Sabe...você não é tão mau para um grifinório...

—É...e até que para uma sonserina você não tem cara de buldogue...—Riu Seth, também olhando para ele.

—Hey!—Lauren deu um murro de leve em seu ombro e sorriu.—Como assim "até que..."? Eu não tenho cara de buldogue!

Seth sorriu e olhou para cima. Oras...não estava sendo tão ruim. Pensou que depois daquela discussão na noite anterior, Lauren ia, no mínimo, pular em seu pescoço. Mas não...ela até estava calma...e apesar do histórico de ódio entre as suas famílias, Seth esforçava-se ao Maximo para manter o clima, no mínimo, agradável.

—Vamos parar por aqui hoje..—Disse Seth, levantando.—temos que dormir...amanhã ainda tem aula.

—Você tem razão...—Lauren levantou-se e bateu o pó das vestes, largando o pano e o frasco com a solução sobre a mesa.—se eles esperam que limpemos tudo isso em uma noite, melhor não contar com isso.

—É...—Seth olhou para debaixo de uma mesa, totalmente limpa.—e se eu encontrar mais chiclete aqui em baixo, eu juro que enfio cada pedacinho numa região muito delicada da infeliz criatura...

Lauren riu e saíram. Despediram-se com acenos de mão antes de separarem-se. Haviam evoluído um pouco.

* * *

Nos dias que seguiram, Lauren e Seth foram se aproximando mais. Claro que a relação resumia-se à detenção. Mas já não havia um clima tenso entre eles e haviam esquecido suas antigas diferenças.

Fato que intrigou tanto as irmãs de Lauren quanto aos amigos de Seth. Nenhum dos dois reclamava das detenções. Não faziam comentário algum, quando deveriam estar, no mínimo, xingando o outro de todas as maneiras possíveis.

Encaminhavam-se para a sétima detenção. Conversavam amistosamente, recebendo olhares carrancudos de Filch que não entendia a amizade repentina dos dois. Abriu a porta da biblioteca e fechou assim que os dois entraram, saindo sem dar nenhuma palavra. Escutaram os passos do zelador morrer pelo corredor antes de falar.

—Então...ao trabalho...—Disse Seth, desanimado, virando-se para as estantes.—só falta mais uma semana.

—Só?! Você diz só?!—Lauren sorriu sarcástica, pegando o espanador.—De qualquer modo, você limpa as estantes hoje. Esse liquido já está ressecando minhas mãos.—Fez pose de patricinha e riu logo depois, atirando o pano para Seth.

—Ótimo! Já faz dois dias que eu sonho com espanadores assassinos devoradores de gente.—Seth retribuiu o sorriso, pegando o paninho no ar e indo até o frasco.

Lauren sorriu fraco e já iniciou a limpeza da biblioteca. Limparam em silencio, apenas comentando aqui e ali sobre o titulo de um livro, que parecia estranho. Próximo a meia noite, quando estavam bem cansados, Lauren tirou um livro de uma estante. Leu o titulo, com o cenho franzido.

—Hey!—Exclamou, chamando Seth.—Não é o mesmo livro que você pegou no primeiro dia de detenção?

Seth olhou para a capa do livro "Como enfeitiçar uma garota" e soltou um "hum" antes de falar.

—Esse mesmo...por que?

—Será que agora serviria para mim, também?—Lauren sorriu, com a sobrancelha erguida.—Agora temos mais afinidade.

Seth arregalou os olhos, olhando para Lauren. Abriu a boca uma vez, mas nenhum som saiu. Após uns dez segundos, alguns grunhidos estranhos saíram de sua boca, até conseguir falar, gaguejando.

—Err...eu...digo...err...acho...como eu posso dizer...

Lauren porém, guardou o livro e começou a rir. Seth olhou para ela, a boca ainda aberta e a testa franzida, sem entender a atitude de Lauren.

—Você é único, Ashford!—Disse, parando de rir, secando algumas lagrimas do canto dos olhos.—Não acredito que achou que eu estivesse falando sério.

—Você é má...—Disse Seth, abaixando as sobrancelhas e fingindo estar magoado.—não se deve brincar assim com o sentimento das pessoas.

—Como se você nutrisse esse tipo de sentimento por mim...—Disse Lauren, ainda com tom de riso na voz.—fala sério!

—Mesmo assim...—Disse Seth,voltando a limpar o armário.—e você me fez gaguejar! Não é justo.

Olharam um para o outro por um tempo, sérios, antes de rirem. Lauren balançou a cabeça negativamente e voltou-se para os livros, enquanto Seth limpava a superfície da estante.

Pouco depois da meia-noite, deixaram as coisas sobre a mesa e saírem. Separaram-se no corredor que levava a sala da grifinória, com um breve aceno de mãos e um "até" sussurrado.

* * *

Na semana que passou-se, era possível...ou melhor...não era possível ver Lauren e Seth. Passavam geralmente parte do tempo livre que tinham, escondidos na biblioteca ou em corredores desertos, conversando. Haviam tornado-se grandes amigos nas ultimas duas semanas.

Lauren via em Seth uma oportunidade de conversa com alguém que não fosse as garotas fúteis da sonserina ou suas duas irmãs, na qual geralmente o assunto sempre girava em torno da família. Já Seth via na sonserina uma chance de conversar, ouvir opiniões diferentes e até conversar sobre coisas serias, coisa que raramente fazia com seus amigos.

Resumindo: Seth e Lauren eram capazes de preencher o tempo vago um do outro.

Haviam decidido fazer isso escondidos, já que seria difícil as irmãs de Lauren e os amigos de Seth aceitarem a amizade. Para não complicar as coisas, sempre davam um jeito para se encontrarem no meio da multidão que saia das aulas e iam para algum lugar vazio para trocar idéias.

Havia chegado o ultimo dia de detenção. Como sempre, Filch deixou-os na biblioteca e trancou a porta. Puseram-se rapidamente a limpar os livros e as estantes. Já haviam feito quase que todo o trabalho na semana que passou. Faltava apenas uma ala próxima a seção restrita, o que não deveria tomar muito do tempo deles.

—Vamos terminar logo...trouxe uma surpresa para comemorarmos o fim da nossa detenção.—Disse Seth, já pegando o pano e o frasco com a solução azulada.

—Oh! Surpresa? Eu também trouxe uma...—Disse Lauren, pegando o espanador e indo até os livros.

Seth olhou para ela e sorriu. Virou-se para estante e começou a passar o pano sobre a superfície de madeira. Sua opinião sobre Lauren Lestrange havia mudado totalmente na ultima semana. Como poderia ele imaginar que uma garota da Sonserina, Lestrange, poderia ser tão simpática e divertida. Sorriu para si mesmo.

Lauren pensava o mesmo a respeito de Seth. Havia julgado-o mal, apenas por ser um grifinório. Porém, durante aquela detenção, ele mostrou-se totalmente diferente do que Lauren imaginava. Olhou para ele por cima do ombro e sorriu, antes de voltar para os livros.

Antes da meia noite, haviam acabado tudo. Largaram os utensílios de limpeza de lado e foram até uma das mesas da biblioteca.

* * *

—Não impressione-se...comigo como monitor-chefe, é fácil contrabandear coisas para aqui pra dentro...—Enfiou as mãos dentro das vestes de puxou duas garrafas de cerveja amanteigada pelo pescoço.—Tchadam! Da melhor qualidade, direto do três vassouras. Pensei em trazer algo mais forte, mas não sabia se você bebia.

—Uau! O senhor perfeitinho da McGonagall está me surpreendendo!—Disse Lauren, sorrindo e sentando-se de frente para Seth.—Se ela pegar você com isso, acho que tem um enfarte.

—Nem me fale..—Disse Seth, estremecendo.—Nem quero pensar numa coisa dessas.

Abriu as garrafas com as mãos e entregou uma a Lauren. Ela remexia algo dentro do bolso das vestes. Seth deu um gole e observou enquanto ela retirava um pacote retangular e colocava em cima da mesa.

—São doces...os elfos do meu "tutor" sempre me enviam nos fins de semana...—Disse Lauren, retirando o embrulho.—esse aqui foi do fim de semana passado...

—Oba! Então um brinde aos elfos do seu tutor!—Disse Seth, sorrindo, erguendo a garrafa.

Lauren sorriu e ergueu a garrafa também, batendo contra a de Seth. Deram um gole na cerveja e pegaram um doce, comendo lentamente.

—Vai sábado para Hogsmead?—Perguntou Seth, casualmente.

—Sim...com minhas irmãs...—Lauren atirou o ultimo pedaço na boca e mastigou lentamente, antes de continuar.—você vai?

—Sim...com uma amiga...—Bebeu mais um gole e pousou a garrafa suavemente na mesa.

Olharam um para o outro e sorriram fracamente. Terminaram os doces e a cerveja sem falar muito. Saíram da biblioteca pouco depois da meia noite, como de costume e despediram-se no mesmo corredor. Lauren ainda observou enquanto Seth partia para a sala comunal, antes de descer as escadas e seguir para a sua.


	4. Capitulo quatro:Encontros e desencontros

—Capitulo quatro

Encontros e desencontros em Hogsmead.

—Eu e o Adam vamos ficar por aqui...vamos fingir estar fazendo um trabalho de ultima hora...—Disse Richard, deitado em sua cama, fazendo desenhos no ar com o dedo.

Seth desviou o olhar do espelho, olhando para o amigo, pelo canto do olho.

—É uma boa mentira...já que vocês realmente estão com um trabalho atrasado...—Murmurou Ashford, ajeitando a gola de sua camisa.

—Não precisa jogar na cara...—Richard fechou a cara, olhando para o lado.—por falar nisso...você já fez o seu?

—Já...—Murmurou Seth, vestindo uma jaqueta. O tempo estava frio, com nuvens cinzentas no céu. Ventava muito. Seria ideal para passar um bom tempo no três vassouras, jogando conversa fora.

—E onde está?

Seth lançou um olhar fulminante ao amigo, antes de pegar uma carteira com alguns galeões e ir até a porta.

—Faça você mesmo, uma vez na vida, Richard...—E saiu, deixando o amigo emburrado do lado de dentro.

—Como pode?! Eu finalmente arrumo as coisas entre ele e a Ally e é assim que me agradece?—Richard fechou a cara. Esperou os passos de Seth sumirem ao longe, antes de pular e correr até o malão dele para procurar o trabalho.

* * *

Seth descia lentamente as escadas para a sala comunal. Havia combinado de encontrar Allyson às sete horas. Olhou o relógio de pulso. Estava no horário. Abriu a porta para o salão comunal. O local estava em polvorosa. Vários casais e grupos de amigos estavam reunidos, esperando mais alguém ou apenas matando o tempo.

—Será que cheguei muito cedo?—Murmurou Seth, passando ao lado de um grupo de alunos do quinto ano.—Ah! Ally!—Chamou Seth, acenando, assim que viu a amiga, encostada no batente de uma janela, olhando o movimento.—Ally! Aqui!

Allyson olhou para frente e viu Seth. Sorriu timidamente. Usava uma roupa discreta, calça jeans nova, azul clara, camisa sem manga com rendas e um casaco claro. Os cabelos castanhos estavam presos numa trança, caindo por cima do ombro direito.

—Seth...—Disse ela, ainda sorrindo, assim que ele chegou.

—Desculpe...—Disse Seth coçando a nuca. Por um instante não soube o que fazer.—te deixei esperando muito tempo?

—Não...—Disse Alysson.—eu que cheguei mais cedo.

—Que bom...—Sorriu Seth, olhando para a passagem do retrato. McGonagall já aparecia, chamando os alunos com permissão para o passeio.—acho que já podemos ir.

* * *

O grupo de alunos da Sonserina subia as escadas para o salão principal. Lauren e suas irmãs, junto com Henrich Richmound, setimoanista, assim como Lauren, fechavam a longa fila, conversando discretamente, rindo baixo. Atravessaram o patamar principal até a porta, onde Filch já esperava para verificar as autorizações. Lauren lançou um longo olhar para a escadaria principal, como se procurasse alguém. Mas não havia ninguém lá.

—Hei, Lauren!—Chamou Henrich, rindo.—Eu estava falando para as meninas, do dia que fomos para Hogsmead com alguns alunos do sétimo ano e fomos ao cabeça de javali!

—Pois é, Henrich...—Lauren sorriu fracamente, olhando ainda mais uma vez para as escadas.—foi muito engraçado mesmo.

Henrich sorriu e voltou a narrar a história para as duas Lestranges mais novas. Porém, Stephanie não prestava mais atenção nas palavras do sonserino. Observava Lauren. A irmã parecia ansiosa. Lançava olhares mal disfarçados para a escada. Stephanie ergueu o olhar e observou por um tempo. Um grupo de grifinórios vinha, acompanhado por McGonagall. Observou o grupo por um tempo, antes de voltar-se para a irmã. Seria possível? Balançou a cabeça negativamente e voltou-se para Henrich. Estava pensando bobagens.

—Lauren, lembra de nossa primeira visita a Hogsmead?—Perguntou Henrich, ainda rindo.

—Como poderia, Henrich?—Lauren olhou para o grupo de grifinórios, procurando por alguém.—Vocês trancaram o dono da "Dedos-de-mel" no porão.

—Sim! Esse dia foi muito divertido!—Disse Henrich, rindo mais.

—Procurando por alguém, Lah?—Perguntou Violet, vendo que a irmã não prestava atenção a conversa.

—Ah! Não...ninguém...—Lauren voltou-se para as irmãs e sorriu forçadamente.—apenas distraída.

Violet deu de ombros e voltou a conversar com Henrich. Stephanie havia voltado a observar a irmã. Não. Se Violet também havia notado, não era apenas bobagem. Estreitou o olhar na direção do grupo da grifinória, procurando em quem o olhar de sua irmã estava fixo.

—Venham, já é nossa vez...—Disse Henrich, segurando a mão de Lauren e puxando-a.

—Ta...calma...não precisa me puxar...—Disse Lauren, chateada. Soltou-se de Henrich e puxou a permissão do bolso e entregou a Filch. O zelador olhou por um tempo, antes de devolver.

* * *

Seth e Allyson chegaram no vilarejo por volta das oito horas. Como era dia de visita à Hogsmead, muitas pessoas andavam pela rua. Em sua maioria, jovens maiores de treze anos, alegres, entrando e saindo de lojas, carregando sacolas.

Primeiramente foram à loja de penas. Allyson precisava de uma nova e alguns tinteiros. Enquanto a garota escolhia, Seth ficou andando pela loja, observando penas, tinteiros e pergaminhos. Era tudo bem diversificado. Foi até a vitrine e fico olhando os materiais em exposição. Ergueu lentamente o olhar, até a rua.

Seu olhar encontrou-se com o de Lauren Lestrange. Estava na frente da loja, com suas irmãs e mais um garoto da sonserina. Violet, Stephanie e o jovem olhavam para as penas e pergaminhos expostos. Lauren, porém, encarava-o diretamente. Receoso, Seth acenou de modo tímido. A garota retribuiu com um sorriso e um movimento de cabeça.

—Seth!—Chamou Allyson, aproximando-se.—Já comprei. Vamos?

—Ah! Claro...—Virou-se para Allyson e forçou um sorriso. Ofereceu-se para segurar a sacola e saíram. Na rua, lançou ainda um olhar para Lauren que entrava na loja com as irmãs.

—Onde quer ir agora?—Perguntou Allyson, olhando para as lojas do outro lado da rua.

—Acho que uma cerveja amanteigada iria cair bem agora...—Disse, olhando mais uma vez por cima do ombro. Não deveria estar agindo desse modo. Balançou a cabeça negativamente e voltou a olhar para frente. Definitivamente, precisava de uma cerveja amanteigada.

—Então vamos ao três vassouras...—Disse Allyson, sorrindo. No meio do caminho, depois de aproximar-se de Seth passo a passo, engatou seu braço ao dele. Encostou sua cabeça em seu ombro. Seth apenas observou-a e sorriu.

Entraram no três vassouras e alojaram-se em uma mesa. Seth foi pedir a cerveja no balcão e voltou alguns minutos depois. Brindaram à amizade e beberam em silencio. Seth, contra sua própria vontade, lançava olhares constantes a porta.

—Adan e Richie não mudam mesmo, não é?—A voz de Allyson chamou sua atenção.

—Como assim?—Perguntou, distraído.

—Eles não lhe contaram? Não vieram por que estavam com trabalho atrasado.—Disse Allyson, bebendo um gole da cerveja.

—Ah! Sim!—Disse Seth, balançando a cabeça negativamente.—Sim...eles tem que criar um pouco mais de responsabilidade.

—Você bem que poderia falar com eles.

—Como se adiantasse alguma coisa...—Seth balançou a cabeça negativamente.

A porta abriu-se. Seth olhou para o grupo de sonserinos que entrava. Abaixou o olhar mais uma vez e bebeu mais um gole. Terminou de beber e encarou Allyson que bebia tranqüila sua cerveja, olhando a janela. Assim que ela terminou, largou algumas moedas sobre a mesa e saíram.

* * *

Lauren andou por toda a Hogsmead. Henrich parecia disposto a mostrar todos os lugares que conhecia para elas. Foram na "Dedos-de-mel", nos correios, na Zonko's. Enfim, em todos os cantos, escutando sempre uma narração detalhada de Henrich sobre alguma coisa que eles e os amigos fizeram no lugar.

O resultado de tanta andança: o sol já estava em pico, passava do meio-dia, estavam cheias de sacolas e com as carteiras quase vazias. Decidiram então passar em algum canto para beber uma cerveja amanteigada, antes de ir para o castelo.

Entraram no Três vassouras, amontoado de alunos. Conseguiram uma mesa no canto do bar e sentaram. Henrich foi pegar as cervejas e Violet foi falar com algumas garotas de seu ano que estavam ali. Stephanie e Lauren ficaram na mesa, cuidando dos pacotes.

—Lah...

—Diga, Ste...—Disse Lauren, exausta, olhando o bar.

—Você está gostando de alguém?—Perguntou Stephanie, diretamente.

A pergunta pegou Lauren de surpresa. Sem saber o que responder, gaguejou um pouco, umedeceu os lábios, olhou para os lados. Alguns ruídos estranhos saíram de sua boca, antes de falar.

—Por...por que está perguntando isso?—Perguntou Lauren, forçando um sorriso.

—Por nada...—Stephanie deu de ombros, procurando parecer displicente.—apenas...pensei...você está estranha.

—Estranha como?

—Distraída...perdida no tempo e no espaço...parece sempre estar procurando alguém...—Disse a mais nova, ainda displicentemente.—acho que foi só impressão minha.

—Com certeza...—Disse Lauren, olhando para os lados.

Ficaram em silencio até Henrich voltar com as cervejas. Violet voltou logo depois. Abriram as garrafas e brindaram à algo que Lauren não escutou. Bebeu um longo gole e encarou o tampo da mesa. Não. Não era verdade. Ela não estava. Não estava! Tentava gritar em sua mente isso.

—Lauren. Lauren? Lauren!—Henrich exclamou, chamando a atenção das pessoas da mesa ao lado.

—Ahm?—Lauren olhou para ele, perdida.—O que foi?

—Estou te chamando há algum tempo...—Disse o sonserino, franzindo a testa.—estava perguntando se você quer ir ainda em algum lugar depois daqui.

—Por mim tanto faz...—Lauren deu de ombros, bebendo mais um gole. Olhou para o lado, evitando o olhar das irmãs e do colega.

Terminaram de beber a cerveja e ficaram por algum tempo ainda conversando. No final, recolheram as sacolas e deixaram, cada um, uma moeda sobre a mesa, apesar da insistência de Henrich em pagar tudo. Saíram do bar, conversando, andando pela rua. No meio da rua, viu Ashford e a garota que lhe acompanhava, seguindo na direção contraria. Lauren olhou por cima do ombro por um tempo.

—Hei! Ainda não fomos na casa dos gritos!—Disse, ainda olhando por cima dos ombros.—Por que não vamos lá?

—Mas Lah...—Disse Violet, exausta.—já fomos lá tantas vezes.

—Ah! Vamos! O Henrich tem uma história super legal de lá, não é?—Perguntou, sorrindo, olhando para o colega.

—Ah...é...—Concordou Henrich, confuso.

Mesmo sob protestos, foram até a casa dos gritos. Vislumbrou por breves segundos que Seth e sua amiga também iam para lá. Em meio as arvores, foi ficando mais para trás, até que separou-se do grupo, sem ser notada.

* * *

—Mesmo depois de ver ela tantas vezes, ela continua assustadora...—Disse Seth, olhando a casa dos gritos, com as mãos nos bolsos.

—Pois é...—Disse Allyson, ao lado do amigo, olhando para a casa.—nem parece que a gente já a viu tantas vezes.

Seth sorriu fracamente e ficou olhando a casa por um tempo. Ele, Richie e Alan já haviam planejado invadir-la muitas vezes, mas nunca haviam tido coragem. Depois de um tempo olhando a vela edificação, virou-se para ir embora. Porém, Allyson segurou-lhe a mão. Ficaram assim por um tempo, em silencio.

—Seth...eu quero te falar uma coisa...—Disse Allyson, baixinho.

Seth ficou em silêncio. Sentia o coração acelerado. A respiração ruidosa. Esperava a continuação de Allyson.

—Esperei três anos o momento perfeito para poder te dizer isso...—Ela continuava, baixinho, sem olhar para o colega.—e esperei hoje, o momento perfeito para te falar...

—Diga logo, Ally...—Suplicou Seth, também sem encarar-la.

—Seth...sempre fomos amigos...quase irmãos...você sempre foi tão doce, tão atencioso. Eu...você sempre esteve comigo...quando eu chorava...quando aquele garoto do setimo ano me deu um fora no baile de inverno...quando o Snape rebaixou um trabalho que eu me esforcei para fazer...você sempre foi mais do que um amigo para mim...

"O que quero dizer Seth é que, por mais que tudo que eu sinto parece amizade, desde o quinto ano deixou de ser. Nunca disse nada, com medo de que algo mudasse entre nós. Sempre tive medo Seth. Mas agora não posso mais ter."

Parou, respirando fundo. Virou-se para ele. Estavam próximo. Seth encarava profundamente os olhos da amiga. Sentia seu coração pular nervoso no peito.

—Seth...eu sou apaixonada por você...eu amo você...

Seth abriu a boca, mas som algum saiu dela. Engoliu seco e balbuciou algumas palavras sem sentido. Allyson porém, pousou o dedo indicados sobre seus lábios. Aproximou-se lentamente e selou sua boca a dele. Seth ficou sem reação. Após alguns segundos, levou as mãos aos ombros da amiga, correspondendo o beijo. Escutou alguma coisa estalando na floresta e viu alguém correndo para longe.

—Ally...—Disse Seth, sem fôlego, olhando para a amiga.—eu...eu não sei o que dizer...eu...

—Você já gosta de outra pessoa, não é?—Perguntou Allyson, desanimada.

Seth abriu a boca para negar, mas som algum saiu de sua garganta. Lentamente foi fechando a boca. Ficou olhando para a floresta, com o pensamento distante.

—Por favor...vá sem mim...vou ficar um pouco mais aqui...—Disse Allyson com o olhar baixo.

—Por favor, Ally...me desculpe...—Suplicou Seth, segurando-lhe as mãos.

—Você não precisa pedir desculpas por não amar uma bobona como eu...—Allyson puxou as mãos, tentando forçar um sorriso.

—Você não é bobona...e sei que estou falhando muito como amigo...sua festa...agora...—Disse Seth, desanimado.—Eu...

—Você me proporcionou a melhor visita a Hogsmead da minha vida...—Disse Allyson, ainda forçando um sorriso.—não precisa se desculpar, Seth...só...me deixe um pouco sozinha, ta?

Ashford ainda olhou por um tempo para a colega, antes de dar as costas. Após alguns passos rápidos, começou a correr. Tinha que chegar ao castelo rápido. Tudo o que havia acontecido lhe dera apenas uma certeza...

* * *

Lauren chegou ao castelo, as lagrimas correndo descontroladas por seu rosto. Droga! Não deveria estar assim! Afinal, ela era uma Lestrange, uma sonserina! Não deveria estar sofrendo por um misero grifinório que havia entrado em sua vida há duas semanas! Ela não deveria estar desse jeito! Aquele ódio que sentia pelo Grifinório havia voltado. Não sabia porque, não sabia como. Mas havia retornado com todo o fervor de antes.

—Não chore, Lauren Lestrange!—Ordenou-se, olhando para o espelho. Seu rosto estava manchado, seus olhos vermelhos, os cabelos desgrenhados.—Não fique assim! Você não deve ficar desse jeito!

Olhou para os lados, procurando algo para distrair sua cabeça. Havia alguns pergaminhos sobre seu malão. Junto-os e pegou alguns livros. Talvez um pouco de trabalho tirasse toda aquela bobagem de sua cabeça. Juntou o material e foi para a biblioteca, sem falar com ninguém na sala comunal ou no caminho, apesar de muitos sonserinos terem falado com ela.

Largou tudo sobre uma mesa e forçou sua mente, pelo resto da tarde, à concentrar-se nas tarefas de poções, defesa contra as artes das trevas e transfiguração.

A noite já caia. Lauren só notou isso quando Madame Pince apareceu, acendendo um archote na parede ao lado de sua mesa. Tirando Lauren, só havia a velha bibliotecária no local. Bocejou e passou a mão pelos olhos. Já havia trabalhado muito em todas aquelas redações e exercícios. Nem lembrava direito o que havia ocorrido de tarde. Recolheu todo o material restante e despediu-se de Pince, com um movimento de cabeça.

Os corredores estavam abarrotados. Os alunos saiam de suas salas comunais para o salão principal. Devia ser hora do jantar. Sem paciência para entrar na multidão, Lauren entrou por uma passagem secreta. Desceu por uma escada irregular e velha, saindo num corredor escuro, iluminado apenas pela luz da lua. Caminhou alguns passos, até escutar uma voz que fez seu coração disparar e seus passos vacilarem.

—Lauren?—Era a voz de Seth. Seus passos se aproximavam.

Lauren ignorou o chamado do rapaz e continuou andando, tentando manter o passo firme. Escutou os passos dele se acelerarem às suas costas e apressou o seu também. Porém, Seth já segurava seu braço delicadamente.

—Lauren...eu preciso falar com você...—Suplicou o grifinório, puxando seu braço.

O puxão fez Lauren soltar seu material, espalhando vários pergaminhos e quebrando tinteiros no chão. Furiosa, Lauren virou-se para Seth, puxando o braço.

—O que foi, Ashford?! Ficou louco?!—Vociferou a Lestrange.

Seth ficou surpreso com a reação da garota. Respirando fundo, olhou para o lado, para a tinta que corria pelos contornos da pedra.

—Sim...devo ter ficado completamente louco...—Murmurou, ainda olhando o chão.

Voltou a encarar Lauren, o olhar suplicante e confuso. Lauren também sentiu-se confusa com o olhar que ele lhe lançou. Seth deu um passo para frente, aproximando-se dela.

—Lauren...eu sei que é loucura...eu sei que parece algo inimaginável, mas...

—Cale sua boca, Ashford...—Disse Lauren, amargurada.—por que não vai falar com sua "amiguinha"?

Seth olhou para ela, mais surpreso ainda. Umedeceu os lábios e olhou para a janela.

—Então era você que estava na floresta? Que saiu correndo?—Perguntou com um meio sorriso formado nos lábios.

Lauren abriu a boca para falar, mas nada saiu. Seth voltou a olhar-la. Não desviavam o olhar um do outro. Parecia que se um fizesse isso, todo o mundo ao redor acabaria. Seth inclinou-se em sua direção e Lauren, fechou os olhos. Sentia a respiração dele mais próxima, podia sentir o coração dele pulsando. Estava cada vez mais perto...


	5. Capitulo cinco: Temporary Insanity

—Capitulo cinco.

Temporary insanity.

Lauren saiu correndo, as lagrimas caindo de seus olhos incessantemente. Esbarrou em algumas pessoas que ainda estavam nos corredores, sem parar para pedir desculpas. Chegou ao salão comunal da Sonserina e correu para o dormitório, batendo a porta com força. Sentou-se no chão, abraçando os joelhos, encostando a testa neles.

—Maldito Grifinório!—Gritou, batendo a testa contra os joelhos. —O que você foi fazer, seu imbecil?!

Largou a cabeça para trás, encostando na parede. As lagrimas não paravam de correr por sua face. Droga! Por que, Merlin, estava chorando? Ele era apenas um grifinório. Não tinha porque mexer tanto com ela. Não deveria mexer tanto com ela. Aquilo não devia ter acontecido. Tudo o que havia acontecido naquele dia não devia estar acontecendo.

—Lah... - Ela virou o olhar para a porta. Era Stephanie. —Tudo bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

—Não... —Passou as mãos pelos olhos vermelhos e inchados. —Não foi nada...

—Não? - Perguntou Stephanie, encostando-se ao vão da porta, erguendo uma sobrancelha. - E seus olhos vermelhos?

—Foi...poeira...—Secou algumas lagrimas com as costas das mãos, balançando a cabeça negativamente.—um...imbecil...da grifinória...

—Sei...—Disse a irmã, ainda sem acreditar.—bem...se quiser falar, estou lá embaixo.

Viu a irmã virar-se e fechar a porta ao sair. Escutou os passos morrerem ao longe da escada. Quando escutou a porta lá em baixo bater, encostou-se nos joelhos, escondendo os olhos.

_  
What just happened, did you kiss me?  
Cause that's a place we've never been until now  
And I don't know how it's gonna be after this  
Do we pretend these feelings don't exist at all?  
or do we fall? _

Não soube quanto tempo ficou ali, ou se havia passado o tempo todo acordada. Quando deu por si, escutava passos vindo do corredor, junto com as vozes e risadas irritantes das outras garotas com quem compartilhava o dormitório. Mais do que rapidamente, Lauren foi até sua cama, fechou o cortinado ao redor e atirou-se sobre ela, sem trocar de roupa. Escutou quando elas entraram, mas não manifestou-se.

—Durma, Lauren...—Disse, para si mesma, fechando os olhos vermelhos com força.Ainda sentia-os úmidos.—durma. Amanhã vai ser um longo dia.

Lauren não soube que horas conseguiu dormir. Mas, pela falta de vontade de levantar, concluiu que não havia dormido muito. Pensou em ficar ali deitada. Ninguém daria por sua falta. E talvez fosse melhor. Não teria que encarar o...

Seth. Lembrar de Seth fazia sua cabeça girar. Fechou mais uma vez os olhos, com força e esfregou as mãos sobre eles. Após algum tempo, abriu novamente os olhos, vendo tudo meio embaçado. Decidiu, por fim, levantar-se. Não podia deixar que ele pensasse que havia mexido com ela. E será que havia?

Afinal, Lauren sonhou a noite inteira com a cena da noite anterior. E isso era um sinal claro de que o grifinório estava mexendo com seus pensamentos. Ainda deitada, levou os dedos até os lábios. Era como se ainda sentisse ele. Era como se ainda estivessem juntos, como se aquele momento ainda existisse, como se...

—Lauren!—Alguém chamou-lhe. Era a voz irritante de alguma garota da Sonserina.—Se demorar mais, vai acabar se atrasando!

Lauren bufou, irritada. Era tudo o que precisava agora, uma Sonserinazinha qualquer lhe dizendo quando fazer algo.

—Calma Lauren... Calma... —Sussurrou, levantando-se. Não havia mais ninguém no quarto. Andou até o banheiro e olhou-se no espelho. Deprimente. Estava mais pálida do que nunca, o cabelo completamente desarrumado, olheiras... Sem condições de sair daquele jeito. Por isso, a Lestrange perdeu um bom tempo se arrumando. Quando voltou ao dormitório, olhou de relance para o relógio, e saiu apressada em direção ao Salão Principal.

Lauren entrou no Salão Principal com a mesma postura de sempre: inabalável. Apesar das olheiras teimarem em permanecer em seu rosto, ela aparentava estar bem melhor. As vestes da Sonserina impecáveis, a capa caindo-lhe perfeitamente, tudo acentuava ainda mais o ar sério. A Lestrange entrou em silêncio e foi até a mesa da Sonserina, olhando por toda a sua extensão. Não queria ser incomodada por ninguém. Poderia ser incrível, mas não queria ver nem Stephanie ou Violet. Mas na vida nem tudo é como queremos. E logo estavam ali, chegando com expressões preocupadas, suas duas irmãs mais novas.

—Lah... —Começou Stephanie, com as sobrancelhas erguidas. —Você parece cansada...

—O que está acontecendo, Lauren?—Cortou Violet, direta.

—Nada... É só... —Mas Lauren já não prestava mais atenção nelas.

_My confusion shows whenever you get so close  
I stumble, I stutter, forget what to say  
I'm nervous, I wonder why I'm acting this way _

Ele estava entrando no Salão, parecendo cansado. Como Lauren, não havia dormido muito bem durante a noite. E ali estava a Lestrange, mais uma vez, perdida nele... Aqueles olhos, tão azuis e tão perfeitos... Merlin! Era um Grifinório. Não entendeu? Gri-fi-nó-rio. Uma Lestrange não se apaixona por Grifinórios. Aliás, desde quando Lestranges se apaixonam?

—Lauren! Lauren, por Merlin! —Violet chamava a irmã pela décima vez.

—Erm.. É... Oi, Vih...

—Você parou de falar, e ficou quieta... O que está acontecendo, Lah? —Os olhos azuis de Violet fixaram-se nos da irmã.

—É... Foi só um... Uma noite mal dormida, só isso... —Lauren se levantou rapidamente, tentando não desviar o olhar novamente para a mesa da Grifinória. —Eu vou para a aula antes que me atrase. —E saiu, deixando Stephanie e Violet mais confusas do que nunca.

Imã. Opostos se atraindo. Isso explicaria muita coisa naquele momento. E mais uma vez, o negro se magnetizou ao azul, e Lauren se viu mergulhar no olhar de Seth, enquanto saía do Salão. Ele se levantou. Lauren apertou o passo... Não, não denovo. Ela praticamente correu, em direção à masmorra para a aula de Poções. Encostou-se em uma das paredes de pedra, arfando, e fechou os olhos. Aquilo não podia continuar... O que estava acontecendo, afinal? Só podia estar ficando louca. É, estava louca, exatamente isso.

_It's temporary insanity  
What's going on with you and me?  
Is it real or is it fantasy?  
Forever or just temporary insanity?_

Lauren precisava esquecer tudo o que tinha acontecido. Tudo. Deletar, excluir, limpar, qualquer coisa. Não podia lembrar de nada. Não podia lembrar da detenção. Não podia lembrar das conversas. Não podia lembrar da visita em Hogsmead. Não podia lembrar do que havia visto lá. Não podia lembrar da expressão de Seth naquele corredor escuro. Não podia lembrar do maldito beijo. Mas. Que. Droga. O que aquele grifinório inútil achava que estava fazendo quando a beijou? Ele também havia enlouquecido! Só podia ser, oras! Ah, que ótimo. Uma Lestrange resolve que Hogwarts inteira surtou apenas para não admitir que está apaixonada. Mas é claro que não estava apaixonada. Aonde já se viu? Era uma Sonserina. Lestrange. Sem coração. Feita de gelo e pedra, certo?

Os pensamentos da moça foram interrompidos pela voz pastosa de Slughron, que vinha cantarolando em direção a sala de aula. Ah, claro, a aula. Lauren abriu os olhos e virou-se em direção a sala de aula. Entrou segundos antes do professor, a turma toda já estava na sala. E foi só quando ela passou um rápido olhar pela sala foi que lembrou-se de um fato: teria aula com a turma da Grifinória. Merlin deveria estar contra ela, só podia ser. Eram coincidências demais. Ela foi até uma mesa bem no fundo da sala e sentou-se ali, enterrando a cabeça entre as mãos. Estava tonta. Talvez fosse porque não havia dormido direito, talvez fosse porque não havia comido direito... Ou talvez fosse a presença de Seth. Ashford.

Ashford, Ashford, Ashford! Não tinha intimidade para chama-lo pelo nome, nunca iria ter, não queria ter. Não podia ter.  
Ela ergueu os olhos lentamente em direção a ele. Ele parecia preocupado, e olhava para a moça um pouco temeroso. Alguns metros dali, Allyson olhava para Seth, parecendo nervosa e um pouco triste. Lauren notou que ele parecia evitar a "amiguinha". Ela voltou a abaixar os olhos.

_You made a move to change your mind  
Too much to lose, you've crossed the line  
Between friends and something more  
Was it all a big mistake?  
And if it was it's much too late to undo  
And I don't really want to_

_I'd let you go but I still don't know  
How I feel about you, what this really means  
It's crazy to want you  
Is it meant to be?_

Slughron falava algo sobre uma poção. Felix Felicis. Sorte absoluta e blábláblá por um certo espaço de tempo e mais blábláblá. Lauren não conseguia fixar nem meia palavra, e embora encarasse o professor, seus olhos estavam vagos. Não conseguia pensar em nada, se concentrar em nada. O professor mandou que começassem, e ela abriu o livro e leu as primeiras instruções. Começou a mexer no caldeirão e nos ingredientes, tentando fazer algo de útil. "Mexer duas vezes em sentido horário, uma no sentido anti-horário e querer estar perto do Seth mais uma vez..." Merlin.

Não tinha como negar para si mesma. Estava apaixonada. Completamente apaixonada. Por um grifinório, um grifinório maravilhoso, de olhos perfeitos e jeito tímido, de voz calma e olhar apaziguador... Apaixonada. Por um inimigo mortal que havia se tornado amigo e agora... E agora? E agora, o que fariam? Havia acontecido um beijo, e SÓ um beijo já a estava deixando fora de si. Estava agindo como uma idiota. Uma grifinória idiota, apaixonada, suspirando e chorando pelos cantos. Aonde havia ido parar a Lestrange dura, cruél, fria e inabalável? Não sabia, simplesmente. A única coisa que podia dizer é que Seth jogava essa Lestrange para o espaço quando chegava perto.

_It's temporary insanity  
What's going on with you and me  
Is it real or is it fantasy?  
Forever or just temporary?_

_What you do to me  
What comes over me  
If this is crazy, there's nothing I'd rather be_

Loucura. Insanidade. Merlin, tinha que ser apenas uma insanidade temporária. Aquilo não podia ser real, era fantasia. Estava fantasiando. Não, não estava. Para sempre ou apenas temporário? Embora ela tentasse por tudo no mundo colocar na cabeça que era temporário, algo lá no fundo dizia que era para sempre. Nunca havia se sentido assim. Sentia vontade de correr até ele, abraça-lo, sentir novamente o gosto dos seus lábios... Loucura. Mas uma loucura perfeita. Um sorriso tímido surgiu no canto dos lábios da Lestrange. Mas não por muito tempo...

—Senhorita Lestrange! Hey! LESTRANGE! —O professor gritou, perto dela.

—Ah, sim Senhor? —Ela se apressou a responder, refazendo a postura "Lestrange".

—Sua poção, os ingredientes estão queimando! Olha só, grudou tudo no caldeirão... Merlin, aonde está com a cabeça, menina? —Lauren olhou para o caldeirão e fechou a expressão.

—Me desculpe, senhor.

—Certo, tudo bem... Hey, vocês estão dispensados. —A sineta tocou, anunciando o fim da aula. —Limpe o seu caldeirão e depois vá, Lestrange. —Slughron fez um aceno vago com a mão, enquanto saía da sala acompanhando os alunos que também saíam.

Lauren começou a juntar os materiais lentamente, enquanto olhava de esguelha para o caldeirão. Tinha que parar com aquilo, nunca havia tido um desempenho tão horrível em Poções como naquela aula. Ela pegou a varinha para limpar o caldeirão quando notou que não estava sozinha na sala. Do outro lado, apoiado em uma mesa a olhando fixamente, estava ele.

_It's temporary insanity  
What's going on with you and me  
Is it real or is it fantasy  
Forever or just temporary?_

Seth deu alguns passos em direção a Lauren. Ela o olhava sem reação, apenas com a boca entreaberta, como se quisesse dizer algo. E queria. Mas não conseguia.

—Lauren... Eu... —Ele começou, nervoso.

—Não... Não chegue perto, Set.. Ashford! —Ela pegou a varinha apressada, derrubando os materiais no chão. Olhando de esguelha para os livros espalhados pela sala, ela estremeceu, voltando o olhar para ele e apontando a varinha fixamente para o peito do grifinório.

—Calma Lauren... Eu só quero conver...

—NÃO, ASHFORD! NÃO SE APROXIME! —Ela deu alguns passos para trás, logo batendo com as costas na parede fria da masmorra.

—Espera... —Ele foi chegando mais perto, e ela o olhava paralisada. Seth estava começando a achar que estava fazendo a coisa errada, mas não tinha mais como parar.

—Não chegue mais perto, Ashford! —Seth a três passos. —Ou...

—Ou? —Seth a dois passos. Olhares fixos. Azul e negro misturados, dia e noite, bem e mal, Grifinória e Sonserina, calmaria e tempestade, amor e ódio... Lauren vacilou. A distância entre os dois era quase nula...

—Ou eu posso acabar...

_Losing my mind._

_

* * *

_

**N/A: Tah...esse ultimo capitulo tá perfeiro, não? -...ele foi escrito pela Mah, criadora da Lauren Lestrange...ninguém melhor do que ela para escrever sobre a Lauren. Recomendo as fics dela aqui no FF...Mary Wood...leiam...são muuuuuito boas msm as fics dela **

**N/A2: o.o...Amanhã é meu vestibular...portanto, só esperem novos capitulos depois de amanhã...**


	6. Capitulo seis: Quadribol

**—Capitulo seis. **

**Quadribol**

Tudo parecia parado, fora de lugar. Lauren só conseguia ver Seth a sua frente. Havia esquecido seu material, o caldeirão e a sujeira dentro dele. Sentiu a mão dele em sua cintura e, quase automaticamente, colocou a mão no pescoço dele. Estavam tão perto. Os olhos semicerrados, fechou os dedos ao redor de seus cabelos, entreabrindo os lábios...

—Lauren?—A voz de Violet, próxima a porta, tirou Lauren do transe. Mais que rapidamente empurrou Seth para trás, voltando-se para seu material no chão.—Ah! Você está aí...e...—Pelo canto do olho, percebeu que Violet lançava um olhar de nojo contra Seth.—ele?

Ficaram em silêncio. Lauren cuidou de juntar logo todo seu material e pensar em algo. Jogou a mochila sobre os ombros e apontou a varinha para o caldeirão, limpando todo o conteúdo queimado. Aquilo, provavelmente, iria lhe tirar muitos pontos. Principalmente nos NIEMS. Mas não devia preocupar-se com isso naquele momento. Virou-se para Seth, voltando a pose "Lestrange".

—Não me venha dar sermões sobre como assistir as aulas, grifinório.—Disse secamente, parando ao lado de Violet.—Não pedi sua opinião. O que é algo bem inútil, vindo de você.

Seth ficou imóvel, olhando para Lauren. A Lestrange mais velha fez um sinal para a irmã, indicando a porta e as duas saíram. Lauren ainda olhou para trás por um instante. Lentamente seu coração foi diminuindo o ritmo das batidas. Quando já estavam próximo a saída das masmorras, soltou um suspiro, finalmente soltando o ar.

—Lauren...tem certeza de que está bem?—Perguntou Violet, olhando-a pelo canto do olho, com a testa franzida.—Você parece abatida. Distante.

—Está tudo certo, Violet...—Resmungou Lauren, passando a mão pelos olhos.—eu só não dormi bem. Só isso.

—E essa falta de sono tem nome?—Perguntou a irmã do meio, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

Sim. Tinha um nome. Seth Ashford. Mas provavelmente Violet enfartaria se ela dissesse.

—Tem...NIEM's...

—Ah...certo...—Disse Violet, sem acreditar muito no que a irmã falava.

Despediram-se no meio do salão. Violet teria aula de herbologia enquanto Lauren subiria para a sala de feitiços. Já subia alguns degraus, quando escutou a voz de Seth, subindo as masmorras.

—Lauren! Espera!

—Eu já disse para me deixa em paz, Ashford.—Disse Lauren, friamente, fechando os olhos com força. Estava tentando controlar seu próprio ímpeto.—Eu não tenho nada para falar com você.

—Não.—Disse Seth, subindo as escadarias rapidamente. Parou ao seu lado, segurando seu braço.—Não. Temos muito o que conversar.

—Não, eu N-Ã-O estou enganada.—Separou bem as silabas da palavra 'não', puxando o braço e voltando a subir a escada.—Não temos nada para falar. Para conversar. Aliás, eu não sei quem te deu a intimidade de me chamar de Lauren.—Parou e virou-se para ele, séria.—Para você é Lestrange. Entendeu?

Ficou encarando-o por um tempo, pressionando, com força, os livros sobre o peito. Ela não podia deixar que aquele sentimento insano tomasse conta dela. Teria que terminar logo. E não havia modo melhor de fazer isso do que sendo "Lestrange".

Seth ficou com a boca entreaberta, olhando para Lauren enquanto ela subia lentamente. Quando ela chegou fim da escadaria, Ashford acordou, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

—Não.—Subiu as escadas rapidamente, chegando até ela e segurando-lhe pelo braço.—Nós temos que conversar SIM!

Antes que Lauren pudesse protestar, Seth puxou-a por um corredor. Abrindo e fechando a boca constantemente, mas sem conseguir produzir nenhum som, a Lestrange foi levada até um corredor afastado. Entraram por uma passagem secreta, escondida atrás de uma parede.

—Você REALMENTE não tem nenhum juízo, certo?—Disse Lauren, quando finalmente sua voz voltou.—Porque, se tivesse, não teria feito isso.

—Quem está tentando enganar?—Perguntou Seth, sério, encarando-a.

Lauren abriu a boca, mas novamente nenhum som saiu. Sentiu-se perdida no olhar de Seth. Sentia sua imagem refletida naqueles olhos azuis. Saiu daquele estado de estupor, quando viu que a expressão de Seth havia mudado da seriedade para um discreto sorriso.

—Do que está rindo?—Perguntou Lauren, a voz meio vaga, as sobrancelhas erguidas.

—Sua expressão foi engraçada.—Seth deu de ombros, ainda sorrindo.

Lauren também sentiu vontade de sorrir. Mas conteve-se. Pigarreou e voltou a olhar séria para ele.

—Se está aqui para rir da minha cara, acho que posso ir embora.—Murmurou, secamente, virando-se para a saída.

—Não, espere.—Seth adiantou-se, bloqueando o caminho de Lauren.

—Acho melhor sair do caminho, Ashford.—Lauren fechou os olhos para não encarar novamente Seth. Para não sentir aquele turbilhão de emoções que apenas Seth lhe proporcionava.—Você já está abusando da minha paciência.

—Nós precisamos conversar, Lauren.—Murmurou Seth, com calma.

—Sobre o que diabos você tanto quer falar?

—Sobre ontem...sobre hoje...sobre a noite mal dormida...

—Não acho que tenhamos alguma coisa para falar.—Lauren voltou a levantar o olhar.—Tudo o que aconteceu ontem, não era para ter acontecido.

—Mas aconteceu.—Cortou Seth, voltando a encarar-la.—Aconteceu e mexeu comigo, profundamente! E eu sei que também mexeu...

—Comigo?—Forçou um sorriso que acabou saindo mais tremido do que pretendia.—Quem você pensa que é para dizer o que eu sinto?

Seth encarou-a por um tempo, sem palavras. Abaixou o olhar, dando passagem para ela. Lauren ficou um tempo olhando para ele, sem saber como reagir. Deu seus primeiros passos na direção da saída, quando sentiu mais uma vez a mão dele segurar seu braço. Empurrou-a de modo brusco, encostando-a na parede, encarando-a. A mochila que segurava contra o peito caiu no chão.

—Quem eu sou?—Sussurrou quase a seu ouvido, de uma maneira calma e necessitada.—O cara que gosta de verdade de você.

Sem esperar resposta, correu os lábios até os dela, beijando-a sofregamente. Lauren ficou estarrecida, sem reação. Com o tempo, seu corpo foi novamente invadido por toda aquela confusão. Aquele sentimento confusamente bom que lhe aquecia e lhe fazia perder a razão. Sem que percebesse, suas mão estavam envoltas ao pescoço do grifinório e sua boca correspondia aos movimentos da dele.

O que estava acontecendo com ela? Onde estava Lauren Lestrange? Onde estava a garota fria, sem sentimentos e que odiava os idiotas grifinórios? Onde ela estava? Dando uns "amassos" com um GRI-FI-NÓ-RI-O! E não um grifinório qualquer. Um grifinório com quem implicava desde o primeiro instante em que vira. Um grifinório cuja família inteira havia sido assassinada por sua mãe.

Estava louca? Talvez. Mas não queria separar-se dele.Pelo menos a maior parte de sua mente. Mas foi a menor parte de sua mente que falou mais alto. Empurrou Seth com as mãos e ficou encarando-o. Então, antes que ele pudesse fazer ou dizer algo, agarrou a mochila no chão e saiu correndo.

Não soube onde estava nem para onde ia. Dobrava corredores e subia escadas de qualquer modo. Quando achou que já estava muito distante do local onde estivera com Seth, encostou-se numa parede, fechando os olhos.

—Que droga, Lauren.—Murmurou, a voz chorosa. Afrouxou o braço e deixou a mochila cair até seus pés.—Mas que droga.

—Lauren?—Sussurrou uma voz, no fim do corredor.

Os nervos a flor da pele, a primeira reação de Laurne foi puxar a varinha e apontar. Mas não era Seth. Era Stephanie. A irmã lhe olhava de uma maneira curiosa, com uma sobrancelha erguida e a testa franzida. Lentamente a Lestrange mais velha foi abaixando a varinha, a respiração ainda ofegante.

—Tudo bem?—Stephanie foi aproximando-se cautelosamente.

—Tu...tudo bem sim...—Murmurou, a voz falhando.

—Não é o que parece.—Disse Stephanie, desconfiada.

—Oras, Ste.—Lauren forçou um sorriso.—Por que diz isso? Eu estou me sentindo muito bem.

—Por isso, Lauren.—A caçula puxou um pequeno espelho da bolsa e fez ele ampliar-se ao tamanho de Lauren.

A Lestrange mais velha olhou sua imagem e assustou-se. Sua boca estava extremamente avermelhada, assim como as maçãs de seu rosto. Os cabelos estavam desgrenhados e as vestes amarrotadas.

—Pode dizer o que diabos estava fazendo, Lauren?—Perguntou Stephanie, cruzando os braços e encarando a irmã.

—Eu...—Lauren ficou um tempo parada diante do espelho, olhando para o horror que estava sua imagem. Balançou a cabeça negativamente e olhou para a irmã mais nova, confusa.—eu...hei! Espere! O que VOCÊ está fazendo do lado de fora, durante a aula?

—Não agüento mais a Trelawney prevendo uma morte diferente para mim a cada aula.—A mais nova deu de ombros, recolhendo o espelho, reduzindo-o ao tamanho anterior e guardando na mochila.—E você?

"Me 'agarrando' com um grifinório em uma sala secreta", pensou Lauren, rindo irônica por dentro, imaginando a reação da irmã se ela dissesse isso. Nem ela mesmo conseguia acreditar que havia feito.

—Me atrasei limpando uma poção mal feita.—Disse, nervosa, dando de ombros.

—E limpou com a boca?—Stephanie ergueu uma sobrancelha, irônica.

Lauren sentiu o rosto queimar. Stephanie balançou a cabeça negativamente e olhou para os lados, segurando a mão da irmã e puxando-a.

—Vamos sair daqui.—Murmurou, seguindo por outro corredor.—Se Filch nos pega aqui, matando aula, estamos encrencadas.

* * *

O fim de setembro passou como um raio e outubro também não demorou-se para passar. Aproximava-se o final do mês e, junto com ele, a primeira partida de quadribol do ano. Grifinória e Sonserina. Os ânimos estavam acirrados entre as duas casas, como de costume.

Porém, não foi isso o que chamou a atenção dos alunos do sétimo ano naquele dia. Na porta de cada dormitório, tanto no masculino quanto no feminino, havia um grande aviso, escrito de tinta vermelha em um pergaminho preto. Haviam vários desenhos de caveiras que dançavam animadas sobre o aviso que dizia:

_"Aos alunos do sétimo ano: _

_Dia 31 de outubro, dia das bruxas, realizara-se um baile a fantasia, no salão principal, após o fim do jantar de dia das bruxas. O baile é exclusivo aos alunos do sétimo ano. Alunos de séries inferiores precisaram de uma autorização especial para comparecer e ter um par que curse o ultimo ano. _

_Agradecemos desde já a cooperação e lembramos que todos os alunos devem estar fantasiados. _

_Profa Minerva McGonagall _

_Vice-diretora. _

—Uau!—Exclamou Richard, arrancando o pergaminho da porta e lendo mais uma vez.—Um baile de dia das bruxas? Vai ser fantástico!

—Hum...—Murmurou Seth, colocando as vestes da grifinória.

—Acho que seria mais perfeito se você calasse sua boca, Baker.—Disse Douglas McCallen, companheiro de dormitório de Adan, Richard e Seth. Havia acordado com o falatório compulsivo de Richie, e não estava muito feliz por isso.

—Sem mal-humor, Doug...—Disse Richard, escancarando o cortinado da cama de Douglas, deixando a fraca luz do sol atingir seu rosto.—O dia está lindo e temos uma festa pela frente!

Douglas murmurou algo e cobriu o rosto com o lençol. Richard afastou-se, cantarolando, indo até seu malão.

Seth observou o aviso na porta por algum tempo. Um baile. Exclusivo para o sétimo ano. Talvez ela estivesse lá...

Desde o ultimo encontro, naquela sala escondida, Lauren parecia lhe evitar. Disfarçava bem, mas Seth sabia que ela estava lhe evitando. Sempre tomava cuidado para estar cercada pelas demais garotas da Sonserina ou desaparecia em qualquer corredor, sem que Seth visse. Precisava de uma chance sozinho com ela, novamente.

—Alôw! Terra para Seth, Terra para Seth!—Disse Richie, estalando os dedos na frente do rosto do amigo. Seth piscou, assustado, meio perdido.—Vamos cara! Temos que descer para o café da manhã.

* * *

Nada de mais aconteceu naquele dia. Aulas, aula e mais aulas. Vez ou outra Seth era obrigado a apartar alguma briga entre alunos mais novos(apesar de ser incitado por Richard e não fazer nada), tudo por causa do jogo de sábado. Lauren continuava a lhe evitar.

E foi assim por toda a semana. Logo, sábado chegou. O dia mal amanhecia e Seth foi acordado pelo som alto e estridente de uma corneta. Fechou os olhos com força e colocou o travesseiro sobre a cabeça, tentando abafar o som. Por fim, já irritado, berrou.

—Richard Baker! Pelo amor de Deus! Pare com esse som infernal!

O rosto de Richard apareceu sorridente no meio do cortinado.

—Oras, bom dia, Sr. Monitor-chefe!—Exclamou, levando mais uma vez a corneta a boca e fazendo mais barulho.—É hora de acordar. O café está esfriando.

—Dane-se, Richard...—Resmungou Seth, voltando a cobrir-se.—Se continuar a soprar isso, vou fazer questão de enfiar-la num lugar que lhe faça sentir muita dor.

—Você é desagradável, Edric.—E saiu, antes que Seth falasse mais alguma coisa.

Seth não conseguiu mais dormir. Richard parecia ter conseguido acordar toda a torre da Grifinória e o som das vozes ecoava por todos os cantos. Rendendo-se, Seth levantou-se, cansado. Não havia mais ninguém na sala comunal, além de Edward Greatvaley, outro setimoanista que dividia o quarto com Seth.

Arrastando os pés, Seth caminhou até o banheiro. Despiu-se e parou debaixo do chuveiro, deixando a água atingir seu rosto.

* * *

O salão principal estava em festa. As cores verde e prata e vermelho e dourado dominavam o local. Ambas as mesas desferiam insultos e gritos de guerra, uma para a outra. Os jogadores já vestiam suas indumentárias, cercados pela torcida, como se essa fosse lhes proteger de tudo e de todos.

Seth sentou-se numa ponta mais afastada da mesa, longe de toda a agitação. Não sentia-se animado com o jogo. Não era o maior fã de quadribol que existia. Apenas apoiava a equipe de sua casa. Mas, naquele dia, não parecia muito disposto a tal coisa.

Direcionou seu olhar para a mesa do outro lado do salão. Lauren sentava-se junto de suas irmãs, também distantes de toda algazarra da mesa verde e prata. Seth encarou a Lestrange mais velha, esperando que ela retribuísse seu olhar. Mas ela não desviava o olhar para a mesa da Grifinória. Derrotado, Seth pegou uma torrada numa travessa e mordeu um pedaço, observando agora o chapéu de cabeça de leão que Luna Lovegood usava e agora chamava a atenção de todos.

Por volta das dez horas, os alunos já dispersavam-se. Seguiam todos cantarolando pelos gramados, gritando, exclamando ou fazendo qualquer outro tipo de barulho, na direção do estádio. O castelo estava completamente vazio. Ou pelo menos deveria. Seth, porém, havia ficado para trás, ainda sem o menor animo de seguir para o estádio e juntar-se ao restante da Grifinória. Talvez chegasse mais tarde, na metade do jogo. Talvez.

Subiu uma escadaria longa e deu num corredor iluminado pela pálida luz do outono. Devia estar no oitavo andar. Mas não importava-se realmente onde estava. Não até que algo chamou-lhe a atenção.

Era o farfalhar de uma capa. Por um instante ainda pensou que sua mente estivesse lhe pregando uma peça. Deu dois passos para frente para observar melhor. Não tinha duvidas. Era uma capa. Negra. Quem estava ali, além dele, com o jogo de quadribol rolando do lado de fora(a voz do novo narrador, um aluno da Lufa-lufa, irradiava o jogo, sem a mesma emoção de Lino Jordan)? Silenciosamente, Seth foi seguindo o dono da capa, que fazia questão de sempre esconder-se. De quem? Do que? Aquelas perguntas faziam sua cabeça rodar.

A figura negra continuava a embrenhar-se por entre os corredores. Passava por tapeçarias, paredes e até por quadros que escondiam passagens secretas. Seth tinha que ser cauteloso. A figura entrou em uma outra porta. Seth abriu-a, mas...

—Como?!—Exclamou Seth, os olhos arregalados, olhando para o lado de dentro.

Era um armário de vassouras. E não havia ninguém do lado de dentro. O grifinório ainda olhou por trás de algumas vassouras, mas não havia realmente ninguém ali. Vencido, Seth afastou-se do local, confuso.

Sua cabeça fervilhava de perguntas e duvidas. Deveria contar para alguém? Talvez para Dumbledore. Mas o que diria? Como seria suspeito alguém andando pelo castelo durante uma partida de quadribol? Se fosse, o próprio seria suspeito.Perdido em pensamentos, não viu quando esbarrou em alguém.

—Ah, desculpa, eu...Lauren?—A Lestrange mais velha estava parada a sua frente, com uma sobrancelha erguida.

—Já disse que para você é Lestrange.—Murmurou, limpando as vestes.—E o que faz no castelo? A equipe de sua casa está jogando.

—A da sua também.—Disse Seth, uma sobrancelha ligeiramente erguida.

—Não vejo graça em Quadribol...—Lauren deu de ombros, olhando para a janela.

—Escuta...—Seth franziu a testa.—você viu alguém andando por aí, com uma capa preta, como...

—A de Hogwarts?—Lauren completou, uma mescla de ironia na voz.—Nãaaaaao! Imagine. Como eu iria ver alguém com a capa de Hogwarts, dentro da própria Hogwarts? Isso seria um absurdo.—Disse a garota, ainda irônica, revirando os olhos.

Seth encarou-a por um tempo, antes de fechar os olhos e balançar a cabeça negativamente.

—Eu só posso estar ficando louco.—Murmurou, levando a mão a testa.

—Também acho...

Encararam-se. Por um tempo, algo pareceu impelir-los um contra o outro. Depois de um tempo se olhando continuaram seus caminhos, em direções opostas. Ao se cruzarem, suas mãos se tocaram. Lançaram novos olhares, antes de, definitivamente, afastarem-se.

* * *

Seth estava sentado no salão comunal da grifinória, quando toda a casa chegou, gritando de euforia. Carregavam Potter e o restante do time nos braços. Mas o mais festejado era Ronald Weasley.

—Cara!—Gritou um eufórico Richard, quase ao ouvido de Seth.—Onde você esteve?! Perdeu todo o jogo!

—É, Richard...acho que eu notei isso...—Disse Seth, olhando toda a festa.

—Ganhamos!—Gritou Adam. Era desnecessário dizer aquilo. Toda aquela festa já demonstrava o resultado do jogo.—Mesmo Malfoy não tendo jogado, é sempre bom ganhar da Sonserina!

—Espera aí!—Seth levantou-se de um salto, virando-se para encarar Adam.—Draco Malfoy não jogou?!

—Não...—Disse Adam, confuso.—por que?

Seth não lhe respondeu. Apenas deixou-se cair mais uma vez na poltrona, olhando o fogo. Novamente sua cabeça fervilhou de perguntas sem aparentes respostas.

* * *

**N/A: Finalmente!! \o/ O capitulo seis foi feito ç.ç...meu bloqueio criativo passou \o\...e eu vou voltara escrever D**

**N/A2: Hoje foi minha prova de vestibular. Parece que não fui muito bem. Mas vamos ver \o...me bateu um desanimo repentino e escrever foi a unica coisa que me manteve em pé(no sentido moral da palavra).**

**N/A3: Espero que gostem desse capitulo. Comentem, por favor \nn**

**Até o proximo xD**


	7. Capitulo sete: Dia das bruxas

—**Capitulo sete.**

**Dia das bruxas.**

Lauren olhou o relógio. Passava das oito horas. A garota fechou o livro e enrolou os pergaminhos, guardando tudo na mochila. A biblioteca estava quase vazia. Sem demorar muito, retirou-se dali. Passos rápidos, passando por passagens secretas. Estava evitando alguém. E, naquele momento, aquilo seria mais fácil se as garotas de sua casa não fossem tão fúteis e preferissem ficar na sala comunal, babando nos jogadores de quadribol.

Então isso significava que Lauren teria que seguir pelos caminhos mais inimagináveis possíveis. E tudo isso para fugir de...

—Lauren? —Uma voz soou no corredor, assim que ela saiu de trás de uma tapeçaria.

Seth Ashford.

—O que quer? —A garota fechou os olhos com força, pressionando a mochila com força contra o peito. Não olhava para ele.

—Err... —O garoto coçou a nuca, parecendo sem jeito. Seus cabelos estavam molhados, pingando sobre o ombro. Usava uma camisa branca de mangas compridas e uma calça jeans gasta. —nada de mais. Na verdade só estava andando e...

—Resolveu me encher o saco. —Completou Lauren, jogando a mochila por cima dos ombros e revirando os olhos, olhando para o garoto pelo canto do olho depois. Não pode deixar de notar como ele ficava bonito numa roupa simples. E amaldiçoou-se completamente por esse tipo de pensamento.

—Não...na verdade. —Ele olhou para o chão, encarando os sapatos. Estava constrangido pelo fato de saber que a garota lhe evitava. —Eu...

—Não enche. —Murmurou a garota, voltando a andar.

—Espera. —O garoto adiantou-se, segurando-a pelo braço. Lauren sentiu um calafrio passando por todo corpo ao toque dele.

—O que é? —Fechou os olhos novamente, com mais força.

—Ainda não terminamos nossa conversa... —Seth corou levemente, descendo os dedos por seu braço, segurando sua mão. Outro calafrio. —naquele dia.

—Você faz questão de lembrar o que eu tento esquecer, não? —Lauren apertou os olhos com mais força, sentindo o coração acelerar.

—Acho que é porque...eu não quero que você esqueça. —Sorriu de leve, ainda um pouco constrangido.

O coração de Lauren bateu com mais força, doendo na garganta. Sentiu os dedos do garoto em sua mão e, inconscientemente fechou os dedos ao redor da mão dele. Sentia sua aproximação. Soltou sua mão e virou-se para ele. Estavam muito próximos.

—Nunca esqueça, por favor.—Disse e colou os lábios aos dela.

Todas as sensações que sentia quando Seth estava perto, voltaram. Seu coração parecia que iria rasgar seu peito e parecia ter borboletas em sua barriga. Sua cabeça começou a girar com força. O que diabos aquele garoto tinha para mexer tanto com ela?

A mão dele pousou em sua cintura. Apenas aquele gesto gerou uma série de reações. Parecia que uma corrente elétrica havia atravessado o corpo de Lauren, fazendo seus músculos se moverem. Suas mãos ergueram, segurando o rosto dele e seus lábios se entreabriram. Por que tudo aquilo acontecia quando aquele maldito grifinório estava perto?

Por um instante a mente de Lauren desviou-se desse pensamento. Estava beijando ele. Não aquele beijo sôfrego, como no dia da sala secreta. Era calmo, lento, tremulo e hesitante. Exatamente...exatamente como o primeiro beijo deles. Num corredor igualmente escuro. Talvez o escuro tivesse algum efeito sobre eles.

—Não!—Lauren desceu as mãos até o peito do garoto, afastando-o. O afastamento dos lábios acabou causando mais barulho do que Lauren queria.—Chega.

—Ta, mas...—O grifinório franziu a testa, encarando a garota.—por que? O que houve?

—O que houve?—Lauren encarou por um minuto os olhos azuis de Seth, mas desviou rapidamente, antes que fosse dominada por todas aquelas sensações.—Você ainda pergunta?

—Sim.—Disse Seth, confuso.—Eu...não entendi.

—Diabos, Ashford!—Lauren virou-se bruscamente, ajeitando o cabelo.—Não podemos fazer isso!

—E por que...

—Simplesmente porque não!—Exclamou Lauren, virando-se para ele.—Droga! Eu sou uma sonserina! Você é um grifinório!

—Por Merlin! Eu não ligo se você for uma sonserina!—Seth balançou a cabeça negativamente, dando um passo na direção de Lauren.—Eu gosto de você, Lauren.

—Eu sou uma Lestrange!

—Não faz diferença!—Exclamou Seth dessa vez, dando mais um passo na direção da garota.—Eu não me importo se você é uma Lestrange, com todo seu orgulho e com o passado que envolve nossa família! Eu gosto de você, não da sua mãe!

—Por favor, Seth...—A garota abaixou o olhar, fechando as mãos com força. Estava tão nervosa que não notou que havia chamado o garoto pelo primeiro nome.—eu não posso.

—Por que não?

—Apenas...não posso.—Sem que o garoto pudesse falar mais nada, segurou com força a alça da mochila em seus ombros e saiu correndo pelo corredor, sem saber para onde estava indo.

Seth ficou parado, olhando para onde Lauren estava, com a boca entreaberta. Fechou os olhos e deu um soco sem força na parede.

—Ó! Nosso monitor chefe está apaixonado!—A voz irritante de pirraça soou, um pouco acima dele.—E pela Lestranginha mais velha! O amor é lindo e engraçado!

—Cala a boca, pirraça.—Respondeu Seth, secamente.

—Ó!—O poltergeist balançou a cabeça negativamente.—Assim não pode, Edric. Garotas não gostam de pessoas mal educadas.

Seth revirou os olhos e seguiu o caminho, em passos desanimados.

—O que vai fazer agora, pequeno Edric?—Pirraça seguia ao seu lado, como se estivesse nadando.

—Ir para um lugar onde você não esteja é uma grande opção.—Resmungou o grifinório.—E, cacete! Pare de me chamar de Edric!

Pirraça deu uma risada alta acompanhada de uma cambalhota e começou a cantarolar "Edric, Edric, Sr. Chato Edric!". Seguiu por todo caminho, acompanhando Seth, com a mesma cantoria, vez ou outra entrando por uma sala de aula, fazendo o grifinório ter a falsa impressão de que estava livre. Mas o poltergeist sempre voltava, fazendo mais barulho.

—Por Merlin, você não vai calar a boca?!—Perguntou Seth, virando um corredor, tampando os ouvidos com as mãos.

—Por que, Edric? Te incomodo?—Pirraça fez cara de inocência, estirando a língua logo depois, fazendo muito barulho.—Que pena!

Seth revirou os olhos e tirou a varinha do bolso da calça. Apontou para pirraça e uma espécie de raio vermelho atingiu o poltergeist. Os lábios dele começaram a retrair-se, até desaparecerem numa linha única.

—Lembrete mental.—Seth guardou a varinha no bolso da calça, voltando o caminho.—Fazer o mesmo com o Richie.

Pirraça ficou algum tempo tentando desesperadamente abrir a boca, fazendo barulhos estranhos, como se sua voz estivesse entalada. Começou a faze gestos obscenos para o monitor-chefe que já havia desaparecido numa passagem secreta.

* * *

—Cara! Você tem que me levar um dia nesse banheiro dos monitores, Edric!—Disse Richard, assim que Seth juntou-se a eles na sala comunal.

—Andei praticando meu feitiço do tranca boca com o pirraça.—Disse Seth, largando-se sobre uma poltrona de qualquer modo.—Me chame mais uma vez de Edric e vai ver como estou bom nele.

—Ah! Qual é E...—Richard parou com a boca aberta, ao receber o olhar fuzilador de Seth.—Ashford, Ashford.—Tratou de corrigir, voltando-se ao dever de casa.

—Você está estranho, Seth.—Disse Adam, largando a pena sobre a mesa, olhando para o primo.

—Você e a Ally.—Disse Richard, apontando para a garota por cima do ombro, com a ponta da pena.—Faz tempo que ela nos evita.—Seth encarou o garoto, com as sobrancelhas levantadas.—Ta, tem tempo que ela TE evita. Afinal cara. O que aconteceu naquele passeio?

Seth encarou Richard por um tempo, antes de olhar por cima da cabeça do amigo. Allyson estava sentada com um grupo de outras garotas. Um livro completamente esquecido repousava em suas pernas e mordia distraidamente a ponta da pena, olhando para o nada.

—Não aconteceu nada.—Disse Seth, voltando a afundar-se na poltrona, olhando para o lado. O passeio. Foi naquele dia que tudo começou. Seth fixou o olhar na lareira. Mas sua mente estava distante.

—O Seth parece apaixonado.—Riu Adam, voltando ao dever de casa.

—Ahm?—Seth virou-se bruscamente, arrancado de seus pensamentos.—Apaixonado?! Eu? Há! Você só pode estar louco!

Antes que os amigos pudessem falar algo, o monitor-chefe levantou-se e caminhou a passos rápidos e duros até a porta do dormitório. Adam e Richard se entreolharam, dando de ombros enquanto Seth subia as escadas rapidamente. Ele estava muito estranho.

* * *

Finalmente o dia das bruxas chegou. Todo o castelo aguardava ansioso pelo jantar que acontecia todos anos. No caso dos alunos do sétimo ano, o baile era o mais esperado. Rondavam boatos de que Dumbledore havia chamado uma famosa banda do mundo bruxo para tocar.

—Vamos, E...Ashford. —Corrigiu Richard. A ameaça de ficar com a boca presa ainda amedrontava o garoto.—Você precisa me contar algo sobre o baile! Eu sou seu melhor amigo!

—Não adianta, Richie.—Disse Seth, rindo.—Você vai ter que ir pra saber como vai ser.

—Mas eu juro que vou mesmo assim!—Disse Richard, implorando.—Vai Seth!

—Nada feito Richard Baker.—Disse Seth, parando em frente a uma porta, tirando uma chave de prata do bolso.—Até porque a McGonagall não nos contou tudo.—Abriu a porta e entrou.—Te vejo na hora do almoço.—E fechou a porta, deixando para trás um Richard muito decepcionado.

Lentamente caminhou até a outra ponta da mesa, sentando-se em sua cadeira. Todos estavam ali. Mas a cadeira na outra ponta da mesa estava vazia.

—Onde está a Langstron?—Perguntou Seth, franzindo a testa.

—Atrasada.—Respondeu Pedro Ravenclaw, monitor da casa Corvinal, dando de ombros.

—Atrasada?—Perguntou Seth, dando de ombros.

—É, Seth.—Disse Hermione Granger.—Nem ela nem os monitores da Sonserina chegaram.

O monitor-chefe afundou um pouco na cadeira, apoiando o queixo na mão, olhando para a cadeira do outro lado da mesa. O que levaria Elizabeth Langstron a se atrasar?

* * *

—A Langstron?—Perguntou Richard, surpreso, parando uma garfada a meio caminho da boca.—Faltou a uma reunião? Em que mundo estamos?

—Eu também achei estranho.—Disse Seth, mexendo na comida com o garfo.—Ela nunca perde uma oportunidade de me...

—Zuar? Sacanear? Tirar uma com a tua cara?—Richard disse rapidamente, rindo.

—Eu ia dizer "encher o saco".—Seth riu, ainda mexendo na comida.—Mas acho que isso serve.

—Suspeita de algo?—Perguntou Adam, uma sobrancelha ligeiramente erguida, encarando o primo.

—Não sei...talvez ela tenha arrumado um namorado...—Deu de ombros, finalmente parando de mexer na comida e comendo um pouco.—ou, sei lá...

—Ha!—Richard exclamou alto, rindo.—Elizabeth Langstron? Namorando?—Fez um gesto com a mão, como quem diz "nem pensar".—Ninguém agüenta aquela garota!

Era verdade. Elizabeth não era uma garota feia. O que atrapalhava tudo era seu gênio impossível. Sempre a primeira da turma, ótimas notas, começou a achar-se melhor do que os outros alunos. Depois de sua nomeação como monitora-chefe passou a um nível maior. Achou-se no direito de mandar em todos. E isso afugentava muitos garotos de perto dela.

—Acho que tem razão.—Voltou a mexer distraidamente na comida.—Então...como vão vestidos para o baile?

—Ah! Eu não vou lhe dizer, Sr. Eu-não-posso-dizer-nada-sobre-o-baile.—Disse Richard, num tom vingativo.

—Que marra é esse cara!—Disse Adam, rindo. Seth também riu.—Eu não sei como vou. Pedi para minha mãe comprar algo. Chegou ontem à noite. E estou com medo de abrir. E você?

—Vou fantasiado da criatura mais terrível e temível do mundo.—Disse, afastando-se, rindo, fazendo suspense.—Richard Baker!

Adam riu alto. Seth abaixou-se a tempo de escapar de uma batata atirada por Richard, que logo depois começou a rir.

—Sério, cara.—Disse Richard, ainda sorrindo.—Como você vai.

—Não sei.—Ashford olhou para o prato, meio distante.—Não sei se vou. Não estou animado.

—Ela não vai?—Perguntou Adam, brincando?

—Ela?!—Seth levantou-se bruscamente.—Ela quem?! Eu não me importo se a Lauren vá ou não! Eu...

—Cara.—Richard interrompeu, franzindo a testa.—Ninguém falou de Lauren nenhuma.

Seth ficou com a boca aberta. Patético. Estava se sentindo patético.

—E...quem falou de Lauren?—Disse, rapidamente, nervoso.—Vocês é que estão falando.

Antes que os amigos dissessem algo, saiu de perto, em passos largos. Quando se sentiu distante o suficiente, parou, debruçando-se sobre uma janela. Estava agindo muito estranho nesses últimos dias. E não estava conseguindo disfarçar na frente dos amigos. Queria ser sincero com eles...mas eles nunca aceitariam que ele estivesse namorando uma sonserina. E logo com a mais sonserina das sonserinas.

—Será que ela sente o mesmo?—Perguntou-se, ainda debruçado sobre a janela, olhando para baixo.—Mas...

—Ashford!—A voz de McGonagall soou urgente pelo corredor.—Por Merlin, encontrei você! Preciso de sua ajuda!

—O que houve, professora?—Perguntou Seth, virando-se para ela. McGonagall vinha correndo, segurando as vestes para não tropeçar.

—Um desastre!—Disse a professora, arfante.—O vocalista da banda que chamamos pegou gripe draconiana!

—Nossa.—O garoto franziu a testa, olhando a professora.—Quer que eu tente chamar outra banda?

—Não temos tempo! Você precisa substituir-lo!—Disse a professora, preocupada.

—Ah, certo...—Seth parou um tempo, seu cérebro absorvendo a situação.—SUBSTITUIR!? Mas, professora! Eu não sei cantar!

—Sabe sim! A Murta-Que-Geme disse que você canta muito bem no banho.—Disse McGonagall, severa.

—A MURTA ESPIONA MEUS BANHOS?—Exclamou Seth, corando furiosamente.

—Isso não está em pauta, Ashford!—McGonagall cortou, ainda mais severa.—Precisamos de você! Faça seu melhor no palco!

E saiu, antes que Seth dissesse algo. Ficou abrindo e fechando a boca, sem que nenhum som saísse. Aquele não estava sendo seu dia. E, pelo visto, estava longe de terminar.

* * *

O jantar, como sempre, foi bastante animado. As mesmas abóboras recheadas de doces, os mesmo morcegos vivos voando sobre as mesas. Havia um clima pesado, por conta dos ataques no mundo bruxo. Mas, mesmo assim, o jantar estava sendo tão animado quanto sempre fora.

Por volta das dez e meia, os alunos se recolheram. Os dos sétimo ano começaram a se preparar para festa, vestindo suas fantasias, usando feitiços para modificar partes do corpo e deixar mais real.

—Não vai se arrumar?—Perguntou Richard, fazendo um corte falso, muito vermelho, começar a jorrar sangue.

—Não vou.—Disse Seth, colocando uma jaqueta de couro preta, fechando o zíper no meio.—McGonagall me encarregou de manter os outros alunos que não podem ir ao baile em seus dormitórios.

—Cara, você não se dá bem.—Disse Adam que tentava fazer as sobrancelhas engrossarem, para combinar com a fantasia de lobisomem.

—Não mesmo.—Seth sorriu sem graça, abotoando as mangas do casaco.—Mas é a vida. E esse é meu castigo por ser monitor.—Dá de ombros, saindo do dormitório.—Tenham uma boa festa.

Os amigos lhe acenaram brevemente, antes que ele fechasse a porta. Não havia contado a eles que iria estar na festa, justamente como cantor substituto da banda. Richard faria o favor de lhe lembrar disso para o resto da vida. E não seria de um modo agradável. Sorte para Seth que os integrantes da banda cantavam mascarados ou maquiados, quase irreconhecíveis.

O caminho até o salão principal foi tranqüilo. Não havia ninguém exceto alguns professores e os fantasmas. O local estava totalmente diferente. McGonagall estava transfigurando as paredes para dar a impressão de que estavam em meio às estrelas. Flitwick fazia a ultima das cinco longas mesas desaparecer e começava a conjurar varias mesinhas pequenas. Os elfos domésticos preparavam o palco com a ajuda de um animado Slughron. Hagrid pendurava, sem grandes esforços, suas gigantescas abóboras nas paredes.

—Ah! Sr. Ashford.—Disse McGonagall, assim que viu Seth.—Vá. Eles estão naquela sala atrás da mesa dos professores.—McGonagall apontou para a parede oposta à entrada, onde costumava ficar a mesa dos professores.

Seth apenas concordou e seguiu na direção da porta, acenando aqui e ali para algum professor que lhe cumprimentava. Entrou pela porta e desceu por uma longa escadaria. Chegou ao outro patamar, onde um grupo de quatro adolescentes, mais ou menos da altura e idade de Seth ajustava instrumentos.

* * *

—Vamos, Lauren!—Dizia Violet, tentando puxar a irmã.—Você tem que se distrair um pouco! Veja como esses NIEM's estão acabando com você! Está tão feia que nem precisa de fantasia.—Riu a irmã, brincando.

—Obrigada por tentar ajudar, Vih.—Disse Lauren, largada sobre uma poltrona, tentando não ser levada pela irmã.—E eu não quero ir nesse maldito baile.

—Lauren Lestrange!—Disse Violet, largando a irmã, colocando as mãos na cintura.—O que diabos está acontecendo com você ultimamente? Sei que nunca fomos muito animadas para esse tipo de coisa, mas você parece que morreu e esqueceu de ser avisada!

Lauren revirou os olhos e soltou um bufo, levantando e jogando as mãos para cima.

—Não sei porque está tão animada.—Lauren esticou os braços para cima.—Não pode ir nesse baile.

Violet deu um sorriso maroto e segurou a mão da irmã, arrastando-a para a escada que levava aos dormitórios. Largou a irmã assim que chegaram e correu até seu malão, abrindo-o com um chute e jogando varias roupas em cima da cama.

—Você tem alguma fantasia para usar, certo?—Olhou para a irmã, por cima do ombro, ainda jogando roupas sobre a cama. Lauren apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente.

—E você, Violet?

—Tenho sim.—Disse, distraidamente.

—E...—Lauren aproximou-se sorrateiramente, arrancando uma roupa da mão da irmã.—posso saber para que? Alunos abaixo do sétimo ano não podem participar. Só se forem convidados.

Violet corou profundamente, abrindo a boca. Voltou-se para seu malão, jogando mais roupas para o lado.

—E se eu tiver sido convidada por alguém?

—E quem seria esse alguém?—Perguntou Lauren, sentando na cama, olhando a irmã.

—Donnie Darko.

—Darko?—Lauren franziu a testa, olhando para as costas da irmã.

Violet confirmou com um aceno de cabeça. Donnie Darko era, assim como Lauren, do Sétimo ano. Dividia com ele aulas de poções e defesa contra as artes das trevas. Era um sonserino puro e legitimo.

Ficaram em silêncio, Violet jogando mais roupas sobre a cama.

—Esse.—Disse Violet, erguendo-se, segurando um vestido negro, com duas fitas que amarravam no pescoço.—Está perfeito. Com suas olheiras e um pouco de mágica, vamos conseguir uma fantasia apresentável para você.

—Para mim tanto faz.—Disse Lauren, revirando os olhos.—Só vou nesse baile porque você está praticamente me arrastando.

Pegou o vestido das mãos da irmã e foi até o banheiro para se trocar.

* * *

—Você deve ser Seth Ashford.—Um garoto loiro, de cabelos espetados veio até Ashford. Seth pode notar que havia mechas roxas em seu cabelo. Vestia um casaco de couro negro, com as mangas arrancadas e varias pulseiras espinhosas. Seu rosto era branco e havia indícios de que havia começado a passar a maquiagem.—Prazer. Brian McKing.

—Prazer.—Disse Seth, apertando a mão do garoto.

—Pessoal!—Gritou Brian, voltando-se para o resto da banda.—O Ashford chegou!

Os outros integrantes da banda olharam para o garoto e acenara. Um deles, de cabelos verdes e espetados para trás, como se tivesse saído de um tufão, mexia nas baquetas de uma bateria, jogando-as para o alto. O outro tinha os cabelos negros, desgrenhados, caindo por cima do ombro. O ultimo era o único que parecia normal, se não fosse as narinas muito vermelhas e levemente fumegantes.

—Aquele é o Justin.—Disse Brian, apontando o garoto que continha um espirro, espalhando fagulhas para todos os lados.—Nosso cantor. Uma pena ter pego esse resfriado logo agora.—Balançou a cabeça e apontou para o garoto de cabelos verdes.—Peter, nosso baterista.—Seth riu quando o garoto jogou as baquetas para cima e bateu com força nos pratos.—E aquele...—apontou para o ultimo rapaz, que tocava distraidamente a guitarra.—é o Albert. Nem preciso dizer o que ele faz.—Riu, olhando para Seth agora.—Eu sou o baixista. Você decorou as musicas que pedimos para a tia M&M's te entregar, certo?

—Ahm...tia...quem?—Perguntou Seth, franzindo a testa.

—Tia M&M's...—Revirou os olhos quando Seth continuou com cara de quem não entendia.—Minerva McGonagall.

—Ah!—Exclamou Seth, parecendo desconcertado.—Sim, sim. Passei a tarde lendo as musicas. Acho que...

—Ótimo!—Disse Brian, olhando Seth, analisando-o. —Vamos agora mudar seu visual.—Puxou a varinha e deu a volta ao redor de Seth.—Talvez se seus cabelos fossem maiores...—Fez um gesto com a varinha e o cabelo de Seth aumentou de tamanho, ficando no meio das costas.—e mais espetados.—Novo movimento da varinha. Os cabelos de Seth pareciam ter se carregado de uma energia estática, sendo atraídos pela ponta da varinha.—Hum...de resto...—Olha para Seth.—Acho que está bom. Depois da maquiagem você vai ficar irreconhecível.

—Assim espero.—Disse Seth, pegando uma ponta do novo cabelo.

* * *

—Nossa.—Riu Violet, assim que Lauren saiu do banheiro.—Você até está apresentável para uma festa a fantasia.

—Quer ir logo com isso?—Lauren revirou os olhos, sentando na cama.

—Calma, calma.—Riu Violet, puxando a varinha.—Primeiro um feitiço para não deixar os cabelos secarem.—Tocou os cabelos da irmã com a ponta da varinha. Lauren sentiu como se um vento frio estivesse soprando em sua cabeça.—Um pouco mais pálida. Talvez. Realçar as olheiras.

—Quer parar de falar nas minhas olheiras?—Lauren riu de leve, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

—Impossível, querida.—Afastou-se da irmã, indo até a porta.—Dê um jeito de não parecer a Morticia Adams. Ou coisa do gênero.—E saiu, dando a língua.

Lauren apenas sorriu e ficou olhando para a porta, mesmo depois de Violet ter saído. Voltou a olhar para frente. Daria tudo no mundo para não ir nesse baile. E se Seth estivesse lá? Ela não queria arriscar encontrar ele, na frente de toda a escola. Não sabia se conseguiria se controlar.

"Se não for ele vai pensar que é por causa dele" Disse aquela incomoda voz em sua cabeça.

—Mas se eu for...—Murmurou Lauren, olhando para os joelhos agora.—não sei como vou agir na frente dele.

"Finja, Lauren Lestrange" continuou aquela voz, parecendo mais agressiva. "Finja! É um dom da família Lestrange! Finja na frente Dele e mude o jogo".

Lauren abaixou mais a cabeça, fechando os olhos. Será que ela conseguiria?

* * *

—Cara!—Exclamou Peter, rindo.—Ficou sinistro!

—E os olhos azuis deles ficaram muito legais com essa maquiagem branca!—Riu Brian.—Não leve pro lado pessoal, Justin.

—Tudo bem.—O garoto espirrou alto, chamuscando o chão.

—Espero que isso saia fácil.—Riu Seth, se olhando no espelho.

Haviam coberto seu rosto com uma espécie de tinta branca. Haviam pintado em seu rosto desenhos, deixando-o parecido com aquelas mascaras tribais africanas.

—Sem problemas cara.—Disse Albert, dando um tapinha nos ombros dele.—Um pouco de água e algodão e tudo ta feito no outro dia.

—Ah! Valeu.—Seth riu, ainda olhando o rosto no espelho.

—Vamos lá, rapazes!—Disse Brian, pegando o baixo.—Temos que arrumar os instrumentos antes do começo.

—Hei, Ashford! Me dá uma mãozinha com a bateria!—Disse Peter, chamando Seth.

Seth foi até ele e ajudou-o a levar o instrumento para cima. No meio do caminho os elfos domésticos apareceram e ajudaram a levar tudo para o palco.

O salão estava completamente diferente. As paredes estavam escuras, salpicadas de estrelas, dando impressão de que estavam em pleno universo. O chão parecia ser feito de madeira velha, como uma casa mal assombrada. As caretas feitas nas abóboras eram iluminadas pelas velas que haviam sido colocadas em seu interior. Morcegos vivos voavam vez ou outra pelo salão, escondendo-se em lugares mais escuros. Varias mesinhas, cobertas com toalhas vermelho sangue, estavam espalhadas pelo lugar.

—Cara. Que super produção.—Disse Brian, impressionado.

—Doidera.—Disse Albert, rindo enquanto ajeitava sua guitarra.

Montaram toda a aparelhagem no palco, enquanto os elfos puxavam as cortinas para esconder-los. Seth viu-se no escuro, murmurando as letras das musicas, para não esquecer. Estava notadamente nervoso.

* * *

Lauren desceu para a sala comunal, depois de meia hora. Não havia conseguido pensar em muita coisa. Usava o vestido preto que Violet havia escolhido, com uma capa amarrada no pescoço e um colar prateado, com pingente de esmeralda. Havia seguido o conselho da irmã e enfatizara as olheiras. Não estava grande coisa, mas o suficiente para que Violet não lhe enchesse o saco.

—Finalmente chegou.—Disse Violet, rindo. Vestia um longo vestido prata. Seus cabelos pareciam anormalmente maiores, assim como as unhas pretas.—Estávamos te esperando.

Violet estava sentada ao lado de Stephanie, Henrich e mais outros dois garotos. Um era alto, moreno, olhos muito azuis. O outro era magricelo, meio sombrio, cabelos em forma de cuia.

—Podemos ir.—Disse Lauren, acenando para os outros garotos.

—Não tem par, Lauren?—Perguntou Henrich, sorrindo.

—Não, Henrich.—Respondeu Lauren, olhando para os lados.—E não sou a única pessoa, certo.

—Certo!—O garoto sorriu mais e piscou.—O que acha? Podemos ir juntos?

—Ahm. Eu não sei.—A garota mordeu o lábio, olhando para os lados.

—Ah! Vai Lauren!—Disse o garoto, praticamente implorando.

—Está bem.—Disse Lauren, revirando os olhos e sorrindo.—Vamos.

Henrich sorriu, oferecendo o braço para Lauren. A Lestrange mais velha engatou o braço ao dele e despediu-se de Stephanie, seguindo com os demais para o salão principal. Vários alunos de series inferires seguiam de par com alunos do sétimo ano. As fantasias eram as mais diversas. Havia uma garota do sétimo ano, vestida com uma roupa totalmente branca e uma maquiagem muito forte. As costas de um garoto do sétimo ano foram enfeitiçadas para parecerem estraçalhadas por algum tipo de monstro.

Chegaram ao patamar principal, onde vários alunos de outras casas se encontravam. Todos pareciam muito animados para o baile. Todos menos Lauren. O olhar da garota rapidamente correu a procura de um par de olhos azuis. Mas não encontrou.

"Claro" pensou Lauren "Vai ser difícil encontrar ele. Ele deve estar fantasiado".

—Esses grifinórios ridículos.—Disse Donnie, olhando para um grupo que ria alto.

—Como sabe que são grifinórios?—Perguntou Lauren rapidamente, olhando para o grupo.

—Aquele Richard Baker está ali.—Disse Donnie, olhando mal humorado para o grupo.—Não suporto aquele cara!

Lauren parou para olhar o rapaz com o feio corte no rosto, saindo sangue, ao lado de um outro, fantasiado de lobisomem. Mas só estavam os dois, acompanhados de outras duas garotas.

—O idiota do Ashford não está com eles.—Disse Lauren, ainda procurando outra pessoa no grupo.

—Deve estar com alguma garota por aí.—Henrich fez um barulho estranho com a boca, olhando para o grupo.

—É...—Disse Lauren, desanimada, tirando o olhar do grupo.—deve ser.

—Vamos.—Disse Damien, em seu habitual tom sombrio.—Acho que eles já vão abrir.

Adiantaram-se na direção da porta. A imagem de Seth com outra garota não saia da cabeça de Lauren e fazia seu coração apertar com força. Isso não devia lhe importar. Ashford podia se agarrar com quem quisesse! Não era da conta dela!Ou será que era?

As portas se abriram. Dois anões estavam ladeando as portas, vestidos como carrascos. A exclamação foi geral quando todos viram a decoração do salão. Comentários e risos vinham de todos os cantos.

—Um minuto da sua atenção.—A voz de McGonagall soou de algum canto. Um canhão de luz abriu-se sobre ela, iluminando a professora.—Vamos dar inicio ao nosso baile de dia das bruxas. O professor Dumbledore, infelizmente, não pode comparecer.—Todos, menos o pessoal da Sonserina, protestaram.—A festa vai durar até as três da manhã. Espero que possam se divertir bastante, já que esse é o ultimo ano de vocês.

Os alunos aplaudiram e assobiaram, fazendo muito barulho. Minerva fez um aceno, pedindo silêncio mais uma vez.

—Contratamos uma banda para tocar a noite toda. Espero que se divirtam.—E saiu do palco, sobe nova onda de aplausos. A luz que cobria McGonagall sumiu e as cortinas abriram.

Viam-se quatro vultos. O burburinho cresceu pelo salão. Então, uma luz acendeu-se sobre um garoto de cabelos loiros, espetados. Ele começou a tocar seu baixo. Logo, outra luz acendeu-se sobre um garoto de cabelos verdes. Ele começou a tocar sua bateria, no mesmo ritmo do baixista. Uma terceira luz iluminou um garoto de cabelos negros, desgrenhados, que tocava guitarra. Por fim, uma quarta luz acendeu no meio, iluminando um garoto de longos cabelos negros, espetados, e olhos azuis.

* * *

Quando a luz finalmente acendeu sobre ele, Seth sentiu os lábios secarem. Por um instante achou que sua voz não sairia. Tentou manter a mente firme para não esquecer a musica. Por fim, a letra saiu, como deveria sair e Seth sentiu-se aliviado.

_Tell me that you want me baby_

**(Me diga que você me quer, baby)**

_Tell me that it's true_

**(Me diga que isso é verdade)**

_Tell me that you need me so much more that I need you_

**(Me diga que você precisa de mim, muito mais do que eu preciso de você)**

Tell me that you're happy honey

**(Me diga que você está feliz querida)**_  
_

_Tell me that you're fine_

**(Me diga que você está bem)**_  
_

_Say me no without me you can't get me up your mind_

**(Me diga que sem mim você não consegue fazer sua cabeça)**

I wanna hold you

**(Eu quero te abraçar)**_  
_

_Don't want to take me back_

**(Não quer me ter de volta?)**_  
_

_I wanna hold you back_

**(Eu quero te abraçar de volta)**_  
_

_Just tell me that you understand_

**(Só me diga que você entendeu)**_  
_

_I wanna hold you back_

**(Eu quero te abraçar de volta)**

Foi pouco o tempo, mas Seth reconheceu, no meio de toda aquela gente que começava a dançar animada, os olhos de Lauren. Por um segundo, seus olhares se encontrarem, mas ela rapidamente desviou, quando Henrich lhe chamou para dançar. Por um instante, o rapaz sentiu o fôlego faltou e, mais uma vez, teve medo que a voz não saísse 

Tell me why you left me baby

**(Me diga porque você me deixou baby)_  
_**

_Tell me what to do_

**(Me diga o quê fazer)**_  
_

_Tell me what you hate_

**(Me diga o que você odeia)**_  
_

_And I'll change what for you_

**(Que eu mudarei isso pra você)**

You want say you miss me honey

**(Você quer dizer que você sente minha falta querida)**_  
_

_You're my broken heart_

**(Você é meu coração partido)**_  
_

_I know you like to kiss me yeah_

**(Eu sei que você gosta de me beijar baby)**_  
_

_It's ferring me as what!_

**(E eu também sinto isso!)**

I wanna hold you

**(Eu quero te abraçar)**_  
_

_Don't want to take me back_

**(Não quer me ter de volta?)**_  
_

_I wanna hold you back_

**(Eu quero te abraçar de volta)**_  
_

_Just tell me that you understand_

**(Só me diga que você entendeu)**_  
_

_I wanna hold you back_

**(Eu quero te abraçar de volta)**

Seth impressionou-se. Aquela musica falava muito sobre ele...e sobre Lauren. E não conseguiu tirar esse pensamento da cabeça. Correu o olhar pelo salão, tentando encontra-la. Estava dançando junto a Henrich, no ritmo animado da musica, assim como as outras pessoas no salão.

_  
Now I know_

**(Agora eu sei)**_  
_

_This feeling is getting stronger_

**(Esse sentimento está ficando forte)**_  
_

_And stronger in everyday_

**(E mais forte a cada dia)_  
_**

_And I can't see what's wrong_

**(E eu não consigo ver o que há de errado)_  
_**

_I am so_

**(Eu sinto)_  
_**

_Sorry cause I was wrong girl_

**(muito porque eu estava errado garota)_  
_**

_And since you left my days_

**(E desde que você deixou meus dias)**_  
_

_What in all, And go wrong_

**(O que em tudo, e deu errado)**_  
_

_And go wrong, in all, in all..._

**(Deu errado, em tudo, em tudo)**

Afastou-se um pouco do microfone. A luz sobre ele apagou-se. Os outros integrantes da banda continuaram tocando. Era o tempo de Seth recuperar o fôlego. Mas não conseguia isso. Seus olhos não desgrudavam de onde Lauren estava. Queria estar no lugar de Richmound, uma vez na vida. Abaixou a cabeça e respirou fundo, dando um passo na direção do microfone, na mesma hora em que a luz sobre ele acendeu novamente.

I wanna hold you  
**(Eu quero te abraçar)**_  
_

_Don't want to take me back  
_**(Não quer me ter de volta?)**_  
_

_I wanna hold you back_

**(Eu quero te abraçar de volta)**_  
_

_Just tell me that you understand_

**(Só me diga que você entendeu)**_  
_

_I wanna hold you back, back, back_

**(Eu quero te abraçar de volta, de volta, de volta)**_  
_

_And I hope you understand,_

**(E eu espero que você entenda)**_  
_

_I wanna hold you back_

**(Eu quero te abraçar de volta)

* * *

**

Quando a musica parou, Lauren afastou-se de Richmound, olhando para o palco. O publico prorrompeu em aplausos. A garota pode notar que o vocalista olhava diretamente para ela. E aqueles olhos azuis...começavam a lhe incomodar profundamente.

—Obrigado.—Disse o vocalista, ainda sob os aplausos.—É ótimo estar aqui com vocês! Gostaríamos de nos apresentar. Somos...—Lauren notou que ele parou um segundo, olhando para o baterista, antes de falar.—_The Conner's!_—Uma onda de aplausos, gritos e assobios altos correu o salão.

Quando a ovação foi diminuindo, os acordes de uma nova música começaram. Henrich puxou Lauren para voltarem a dançar, mas a garota estava mais interessada em observar o jeito e no olhar do vocalista.

—O que foi, Lauren?—Perguntou Richmound, franzindo a testa.

—Nada.—Disse, rispidamente.—Vamos no sentar.

Franziu ainda mais a testa, estreitando o olhar. Deu de ombros e olhou para o lado, onde Donnie e Violet dançavam, animados. Balançou a cabeça negativamente e apressou o passo para alcançar Lauren, que já saia da pista. Sentaram numa mesa onde Damien estava sentado, ao lado de uma garota não muito alegre.

—Não vai dançar, Thorn?—Perguntou Henrich, dando uma leve cotovelada no ombro do amigo.

—Não estou com a mínima vontade.—Respondeu Damien, em seu habitual tom frio e distante.

—Você REALMENTE não vai dançar?—Perguntou o par de Damien, realmente irritada.

—Acho que foi o que eu acabei de dizer.—Disse o sonserino, sem olhar para a garota.

Bufando, a garota pegou a bolsa em cima da mesa e saiu, indo juntar-se a algumas outras garotas que riam alto.

—Garotas.—Riu Henrich, balançando a cabeça negativamente.—Quer beber algo, Lauren?

—Não.—Disse, rispidamente, sem desviar o olhar do palco.

—Parece que nós três vamos criar raízes aqui.—Disse o garoto, irritado, revirando os olhos.

—Azar o seu.—Disse Damien, desinteressado.

Richmound cruzou os braços, bufando. Lauren não ligava. Não desviava o olhar do palco. E sentia que o vocalista não tirava o olhar dela. Pararam de tocar e foram mais uma vez ovacionados por todos.

* * *

Já passava de duas da manhã. Seth já estava cansado. Haviam tido uma pausa de dez minutos para descansar, por volta de uma da manhã. Mas parecia ter sido a séculos.

Se algo servia de consolo para Seth, era o fato de Lauren poucas vezes ter ido dançar com Henrich. E que o garoto já parecia muito irritado com esse fato. A garota não desgrudava o olhar do palco e, por vezes, Seth tinha a impressão de que ela lhe olhava. Assim que pararam mais uma musica, arriscou uma piscadela e um aceno.

—Está indo bem, Seth.—Sussurrou Brian, parando ao seu lado. O grifinório sorriu sem graça.—Já estamos chegando ao fim. Agüenta mais algumas musicas.

—Sem problemas.—Respondeu Seth, um pouco rouco.

Olhou para o salão. Muitas pessoas já haviam ido embora para seus dormitórios. Outras estavam sentadas nas mesas, bebendo ou namorando. Seth pode vislumbrar Richard sentado em uma mesa, com uma garota em seu colo, beijando-a. Adam já havia saído há algum tempo com uma menina. E Seth tinha a leve desconfiança de que não havia ido dormir...ao menos sozinho.

Havia ainda algumas pessoas na pista, dançando abraçadas aos sons das musicas lentas que tocavam. Não paravam nem durante a pausa entre uma musica e outra. Seth escutou os acordes de uma nova musica. Tinha o ritmo lento, típico de musica fim de baile.

_She walked in and said she didn't_

**(Ela entrou e disse que)**

_wanna know_

**(Não queria saber)**

_anymore_

**(mais)**

_Before I could ask why_

**(Antes que eu pudesse perguntar o porque)**

_she was gone out the door_

**(Ela já tinha saído pela porta)**

_I didn't know, what I did wrong_

**(Eu não sei, o que fiz de errado)**

_but now I just cant move on_

**(Mas agora eu não consigo seguir em frente)**

_Since she left me_

**(Desde que ela me deixou)**

_She told me_

**(Ela me disse:)**

_Don't worry_

**(Não se preocupe)**

_You'll be ok, you don't need me_

**(Você vai ficar vem, você não precisa de mim)**

_Believe me you'll be fine_

**(Acredite, você vai melhorar)**

_Then i knew what she meant_

**(Então eu soube o que ela queria dizer)**

_And it's not what she said_

**(E não era o que ela disse)**

_Now I can't believe that she's gone_

**(agora eu não acredito que ela se foi)**

O olhar mais uma vez correu até Lauren. Ela levantava-se, ainda olhando para o palco. Estava agora acompanhada de Violet e mais um garoto que parecia muito cansado e animado. Conversaram algo e concordaram, seguindo para a saída. Seth respirou fundo e voltou a cantar, fechando os olhos com força.

_I tried calling her up on her phone_

**(Tentei ligar para ela)**

_No ones there_  
**(Ninguém em casa)**

_I've left messages after the tone..._

**(Deixei mensagens após o bip)**

_really?_ —Disseram Brian e Albert em seus microfones.

**(Sério?)**

_Yeah man loads_

**(É, cara)**

_I didn't know, what I did wrong_

**(Eu não sei o que eu fiz de errado)**

_but now I just cant move on_

**(Mas agora eu não consigo seguir em frente)**

_Since she left me_

**(Desde que ela me deixou)**

_She told me_

**(Ela me disse:)**

_Don't worry_

**(Não se preocupe)**

_You'll be ok, you don't need me_

**(Você vai ficar vem, você não precisa de mim)**

_Believe me you'll be fine_

**(Acredite, você vai melhorar)**

_Then i knew what she meant_

**(Então eu soube o que ela queria dizer)**

_And it's not what she said_

**(E não era o que ela disse)**

_Now I can't believe that she's gone_

**(agora eu não acredito que ela se foi)**

Abriu um pouco os olhos, apenas para ver que eles ainda atravessavam o salão, na direção da saída. Lauren ainda olhava por cima do ombro às vezes. Seth fechou mais uma vez, com mais força e esperou mais alguns acordes para voltar a cantar.

_Well Since she left me_

**(Desde que ela me deixou)**

_She told me_

**(Ela me disse:)**

_Don't worry_

**(Não se preocupe)**

_You'll be ok, you don't need me_

**(Você vai ficar vem, você não precisa de mim)**

_Believe me you'll be fine_

**(Acredite, você vai melhorar)**

_Then i knew what she meant_

**(Então eu soube o que ela queria dizer)**

_And it's not what she said_

**(E não era o que ela disse)**

_Now I can't believe that she's gone_

**(agora eu não acredito que ela se foi)**

Abriu os olhos. Ela já não estava mais ali.

* * *

Lauren, Violet e os outros garotos chegaram a sala comunal da sonserina quase as três da manhã. Henrich aborrecido, Damien entediado e Donnie cansado, seguiram rapidamente para o dormitório, após despedirem-se das meninas. Lauren e Violet foram até Stephanie que havia adormecido ali, com um livro no colo.

—Acorda, Ste.—Disse Lauren, balançando-a carinhosamente pelos ombros.—É melhor ir para seu dormitório.

—Hum.—Murmurou ela, sonolenta, abrindo um olho.—Estava esperando vocês.

—Pode ir dormir agora, pequena.—Disse Lauren, sorrindo.

A Lestrange mais nova levantou-se, sonolenta, esticando os braços para cima. Despediu-se das irmãs, seguindo num passos arrastados até a escada. As duas outras irmãs ficaram encarando a porta, escutando os passos da caçula se afastar.

—Eu adorei esse baile!—Disse Violet, deitando-se no sofá, esticando os braços.—E a banda é ótima. As musicas são um pouco...sei lá. Mas eles tocam bem. E o vocalista é muito bonito!

—Pois é...—Disse Lauren, meio distante, encarando o fogo que ainda crepitava na lareira.

—Você quase não dançou.—Disse Violet, olhando para o teto.—O Richmound pareceu muito irritado por isso.

—Dane-se o Richmound.—Disse Lauren, levantando-se da poltrona.—Vou me deitar Vih.—Foi até a irmã, beijando-lhe a testa.—A gente se fala amanhã.

E subiu para o dormitório, deixando Violet sozinha na sala comunal.

* * *

As três em ponto, os alunos restantes foram obrigados a sair do salão. Os elfos ajudaram a recolher os instrumentos até uma sala, onde os integrantes da banda se livravam das jaquetas de couro e outras peças mais quentes da roupa.

—Quem aí que uma cerveja amanteigada bem gelada?!—Gritou Albert, sem camisa e com a calça de couro aberta. Trazia nas mãos uma grande caixa cheia de gelo, com varias garrafas de cerveja e outras bebidas mergulhadas.

—Opa! Chegou na hora!—Disse Peter, apenas de short.

—Vamos fazer um brinde!—Disse Brian, pegando sua garrafa e levantando.—Ao sucesso desse baile e ao Seth que nos ajudou pra caramba!

—É isso ae!—Disse Albert, largando a caixa num canto e erguendo a garrafa.—O cara cantou muito!

—Que é isso galera.—Disse Seth, constrangido. Já não tinha mais a maquiagem no rosto e os cabelos estavam de volta ao tamanho natural. A jaqueta de couro estava amarrada na cintura, ficando apenas com a camisa branca que usava por baixo.—Não fui nada de mais.

—Cara! Pra alguém que se diz amador, você mandou muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuito bem!—Disse Peter, batendo nos ombros de Seth, como se fosse uma bateria. Afastou-se um pouco, erguendo a garrafa.—Ao Seth!

—Ao Seth!—Todos ergueram as garrafas, brindando.

—Vamos deixar agora ele falar agora.—Disse Brian, rindo, bebendo um gole da cerveja.

—Bem...—Disse Seth, rindo.—depois de hoje eu vou matar a Murta-Que-Geme...de novo!—Todos começaram a rir alto.

* * *

**N/A: Finalmente! Primeiro capitulo pós-vestibular! E devo dizer...foi um dos mais cansativos x.x...e um dos que eu mais enchi o saco dos outros...não foi Mah? Juh? Leuh? xP**

**N/A2: Descrição de bailes, roupas, decoração, não é comigo. Por isso, perdoem as falhas xx**

**N/A3: Respondendo alguns comentarios:**

**Laly: Não só concordo com você que a aproximação deles foi muito rapida, como me crucifico por isso x.X...eu pretendia fazer eles brigarem mais...mas acabou fugindo do meu controle e...foi...e que bom que gostou do casal x**

**Gla Evans-Dumbledore: Que bom que gostou da história! n.n...e obrigado pelo desejo de boa sorte no vestibular...agora acabou e a fic vai adiantar um pouco mais \o\**

**Mah: Eu não disse que saia hoje? xP...agora pode se distrair um pouco enquanto a Leuh termina de baixar o video :P**

**N/A4: As musicas usadas na fic são de um grupo pouco conhecido no Brasil...os McFly...A primeira "I Wanna hold you" e a segunda "She left me".**

**N/A5: Para não perder o costume, comentem! \o**

**((nota: Esse capitulo está sendo postado novamente para correção de alguns erros de gramatica e estetica..i.i...sorry o incomodo))**


	8. Capitulo oito: Meia noite

—Capitulo oito

Meia-noite.

Marteladas. Isso. Marteladas. Pareciam que estavam dando marteladas na cabeça de Seth. O garoto fechou os olhos com mais força e afundou a cabeça debaixo do travesseiro. As marteladas continuaram. Uma pancada forte e seca fez a cabeça de Seth vibrar como um grande sino. Tonto, e meio deslocado no tempo e espaço, o garoto sentou-se na cama. Abriu os olhos, mas as pálpebras pareciam muito pesadas. Abriu uma fresta na cortina de sua cama e a luz branca do sol encandeou sua vista, fortemente, aumentando a dor na cabeça de Seth. Ele sabia o que era aquilo. E havia algum tempo que não experimentava.

Estava de ressaca.

—Porcaria.—Resmungou, pressionando os olhos com força com as mãos.

A noite passada. Havia retornado ao dormitório quase as seis da manhã, depois esvaziar a caixa de bebidas junto com a banda. Não tinha idéia de como havia encontrado o dormitório e não sabia o que havia feito, mas estava apenas com uma boxer preta e com os cabelos bagunçados.

Sentindo o corpo anormalmente mole, pôs um pé para fora e pisou no chão. Depois de uns dois minutos, colocou o outro e ficou sentado na beirada da cama, as mãos apoiadas no colchão. Mais alguns minutos e arriscou levantar. Sentiu que suas pernas estavam perdendo a força, chegando a arqueá-las um pouco. Firmou-as bem e começou a andar, arrastando os passos até o banheiro.

Não havia sido a primeira(e provavelmente não a ultima) ressaca de Seth. Muitas vezes havia saído escondido com seus amigos de noite pelo castelo para beber, ou mesmo durante as férias. Mas Seth sempre moderava, para poder controlar os amigos. Mas dessa vez não tinha amigos para controlar. E o monitor-chefe havia passado um pouco da conta.

Chegou ao banheiro e, sem ao menos tirar as boxers, abriu o chuveiro, deixando a água fria cair em sua cabeça.

—Oooow! Alguém aqui teve uma noite longa!—Disse Richard, bocejando, logo assim que Seth chegou.

—Que horas são?—Murmurou Seth, sentando-se na mesa, apoiando a cabeça na mão, coçando o olho.

—Passa um pouco das duas da tarde.—Disse Adam, bocejando.—O que houve cara? Não te vi na sala comunal ontem quando voltei. E não estava no dormitório também.

—Ronda...—Piscou os olhos com força, ainda sentindo-se zonzo.—nos corredores. Sabe como é.

Os amigos se entreolharam, sem acreditar muito. Voltaram a comer. Seth serviu-se um pouco de suco, tentando tirar o gosto amargo da boca. Seu estomago embrulhava só de olhar a comida, então o grifinório achou bom não arriscar nada por enquanto. Bebeu mais um gole do suco, encarando a mesa.

—Se eu não soubesse que estava fazendo um trabalho de monitor...—Disse Adam, mastigando um pedaço da comida.—diria que está com uma puta ressaca.

—Não diga bobagens.—Disse Seth, engolindo seco.

—Só estou brincando, cara.—Riu Adam, levando o garfo a boca, mastigando a comida.

—Mas, cara! Você perdeu a festa de ontem!—Disse Richard, empolgado.—Foi muuuuuuuito boa!

—Mesmo?—Seth procurou parecer surpreso e levemente frustrado.

—Sim, sim!—Disse Adam.—Comida e bebida a vontade.E garotas!

—Sim, teria sido bom você ter ido, Seth.—Disse Richard, brincando.—Você está precisando um pouco de garotas.

—Não se preocupe, Richie.—Riu Seth, revirando os olhos.—Não estou matando cachorro a grito. Aliás...—Contendo o riso, olhou para Adam.—me disseram que você saiu com uma garota do baile. Para onde diabos foi?

—Aaahm...—Adam corou furiosamente, a boca aberta sem que nenhum som saísse.

—Essa eu não vi.—Murmurou Richard, franzindo a testa, indignado.—Eu já estava tão bêbado assim?

—Com certeza, Richie.—Disse Seth, levando mais uma vez o cálice com suco à boca.—Mas você não me respondeu ainda, Adam.

—Oras eu...só fui levar ela até sua sala comunal.—Deu de ombros, ainda muito vermelho.

—Claro.—Riu Seth. Sua cabeça latejou um pouco mais ele ignorou.—Desde quando Adam Sullivan é tão inocente?

Richie riu alto (para o desagrado de Seth, a risada de Richie fazia sua cabeça zunir). Adam olhou irritado para os dois e levantou-se.

—Se não querem acreditar, ótimo!—E virou-se, saindo a passos largos. Richie e Seth ficaram olhando para o amigo, sem entender.

—Pegou pesado agora, Edric.—Disse Richie, franzindo a testa.

—Ah! Não enche.—Resmungou Seth, finalmente arriscando comer algo.

Mal havia dado duas garfadas na comida, quando seu olhar foi atraído até a entrada do salão principal. Lauren vinha com suas irmãs e outros três garotos. Um parecia entediado e mal ligava o que havia ao seu redor. Outro bocejava constantemente, apoiado nos ombros de Violet. O ultimo parecia bastante aborrecido e andava mais para trás. Seth sorriu ao constatar que o 'estressadinho' era Henrich.

—Cara...—A voz de Richard chamou sua atenção.—ser gay é uma coisa. Mas o Richmound? Que mal gosto, amigo. Com tan...

Antes que pudesse terminar, o cabo de uma faca acertou sua testa. Protestando e resmungando, com a mão sobre a testa, não viu quando Seth levantou, deixando o prato praticamente intacto sobre a mesa

* * *

Lauren entrou no salão principal, em meio aos bocejos das pessoas que lhe acompanhavam. Donnie não largava de Violet e sempre falava algo que fazia a garota rir. Stephanie e Damien andavam lado a lado, sem falar uma palavra. Henrich andava logo atrás, de braços cruzados. Ainda parecia bastante aborrecido pelo baile. Mas Lauren pouco estava ligando para aquilo.

Seu olhar foi rapidamente atraído para o garoto que acabava de levantar da mesa da Grifinória. Não estava com uma cara muito boa. Parecia abatido, com sono. Lauren já havia visto aquela cara, diversas vezes, no salão comunal da Sonserina. Ele estava de ressaca.

Lauren não soube por que, mas seu coração apertou. Talvez pelo fato de que aquilo lhe fazia pensar que Seth REALMENTE havia estado no baile. E com outra garota. Talvez aquela intragável Allyson e...

O que ela estava pensando? Aquilo não lhe interessava! Ele era grifinório e o que ele fazia não devia lhe importar nem um pouco.

—Lauren.—Uma voz lhe chamou, não muito distante.—Por que você parou?

Havia parado no meio do salão principal. Seth também estava parado, olhando para ela, próximo a mesa da Grifinória. Olhou para o lado, parecendo assustada. Violet e as outras pessoas que lhe acompanhavam estavam paradas, lhe esperando. Olhou mais uma vez para Seth antes de abaixar o olhar e seguir junto com suas irmãs.

—O que aconteceu?—Perguntou Violet, as sobrancelhas ligeiramente erguidas.

—Nada...eu só...—Lauren fazia gestos com a mão, balançando a cabeça de maneira negativa.—pensei ter visto algo.

—O que?—Perguntou Stephanie, assim que chegaram a mesa da Sonserina.

—Uma coisa.—Lauren sentou-se, tratando de servi-se rapidamente de alguma coisa.—Olha! O frango assado parece ótimo!

Violet e Stephanie ainda lhe olharam por um tempo. Desconfiavam de algo, mas logo trataram de se servir. Damien e Donnie já enchiam os pratos. Mas Henrich olhava diretamente para o outro lado do salão. Lauren notou que o Richmound deixou um pequeno sorriso maldoso formar-se em seu rosto e correu o olhar. Seth ainda estava parado, no mesmo lugar de antes. Seria possível?

Lauren sentiu as mãos tremerem, mas conseguiu manter os garfos firmes. Não. Não podia ser. Seu olhar fixou na mesa e tratou de largar os talheres, antes que caíssem de suas mãos.

—Lah? Não vai comer?—A voz de Violet chamou sua atenção. Virou o rosto para o lado, encarando a irmã, parecendo mais atônita do que pretendia.

—Ahm...eu...—De canto de olho, pode ver que Seth já havia saído.—vou sim...vou sim.

E correu mais uma vez o olhar para a mesa da Grifinória e logo depois para Henrich. O humor dele parecia estar muito melhor.

* * *

O mês de novembro foi pontuado por um longo frio que desencadeou na primeira geada, logo no inicio de dezembro. A escola foi tomada por um clima natalino. As doze arvores de natal já haviam sido colocadas no salão principal e os professores tratavam de decorar-las com bolas coloridas e fadinhas brilhantes. Haviam visgos espalhados por todo castelo e era comum encontrar namorados embaixo deles, usando a tradição natalina como desculpa para namorar nos corredores.

Porém, apesar do clima natalino que havia caído sobre o castelo, os professores não pareciam ter sido contaminados pelo espírito de natal. Principalmente tratando-se das aulas do sétimo ano. A _Felix felices _ estava em fase final de preparação e, segundo o próprio Slughron, a parte mais difícil. McGonagall pegava pesado nas aulas de transfiguração. E Snape, que nunca havia aparentado gostar de natais, estava mais rabugento do que nunca em suas aulas de defesa avançada.

Seth particularmente agradecia não ter mais que aturar defesa contra as artes das trevas desde o ano passado. A carreira que queria seguir não incluía a matéria e ele havia desistido dela após seus NOM's.

Ashford havia acabado de sair da aula de feitiços com Adam e Richard. Andavam por um corredor, despreocupados. Era hora do almoço.

—Cara! Eu não vejo a hora de chegar as férias de natal!—Disse Richard, esticando os braços para cima.—Meus pais estão pensando em ir para os Estados Unidos. Ou para a França.

—Não acho que meus pais vão querer sair par algum outro país.—Riu Adam, passando a mão pelos cabelos.—E você, Seth? Para onde vai?

—Acho que vou ficar no castelo.—Disse Seth, pouco interessado.

—Mas e sua família e...

Richard parou de repente de falar. Sabia o quanto doía para Seth falar de família. Abaixou o olhar e mordeu o lábio inferior, seguindo em completo silêncio.

Realmente aquilo havia deixado Seth triste. Família. Já havia algum tempo que o Grifinório havia desistido de passar natal com seus pais. Ficava no colégio com a desculpa de terminar algum dever. Mas com o tempo seus pais já não ligavam mais e Seth não precisava mais mentir.

—Cara!—A voz de Adam chamou sua atenção.—Aquele não é o Ronald Weasley? Monitor da grifinória?

Seth olhou para frente e riu. Rony estava abraçado com uma garota do sexto ano, Lilá Brown. Beijando-a? Não. A palavra certa era "engolindo-a". Olhou para Richard que lhe olhava, com as sobrancelhas levantadas. Devia estar pensando o mesmo.

—Ele vai comer a cara da menina se não maneirar.—Riu Adam, mudando o caminho para não atrapalhar os "pombinhos".

Seth seguiu-o, ainda rindo. Desceram por uma escadaria velha atrás da tapeçaria de Úrico, o azarado. No final, os três já haviam voltado a comentar alguma banalidade qualquer, rindo de cada comentário engraçado, principalmente sobre os casais abraçados que encontravam no meio dos corredores, embaixo de ramos de azevinho.

Chegaram ao salão, já enfeitado com sua habitual decoração natalina. Caia neve do teto encantado. Eram flocos mornos que sumiam quando tocavam em alguma coisa. Seth sentou-se com seus amigos, no meio da mesa, ao lado de algumas garotas do quinto ano.

—Vou sentir saudades da comida daqui.—Disse Richard, pegando uma tigela de fígado.

—São só alguns dias, Richie.—Riu Seth, pegando a tigela da mão do amigo, servindo-se.

—Não falo disso.—Richard olhou para cima por um tempo, encarando a neve que caia em seu rosto e logo desaparecia.—Sabe...esse é nosso ultimo ano aqui. E...de um jeito ou de outro...Hogwarts foi nossa casa por sete anos.

—Você tem razão.—Disse Adam, pensativo.—Mas...acho que Hogwarts vai continuar sendo nossa casa para sempre. Querendo ou não.

—O Adam tem razão.—Disse Seth, pegando um copo e erguendo.—Um brinde a Hogwarts!

—Um brinde!—Disseram Adam e Richard, erguendo os copos e batendo contra o de Seth, bebendo um grande gole depois. Os amigos se entreolharam e riram, voltando a comida.

* * *

Lauren entrou no salão principal, ao lado de Henrich. Havia algum tempo que o garoto andava com Lauren para cima e para baixo. Na verdade, no dia depois do baile. Lauren desconfiava da atitude do colega, mas ele nunca havia comentado nada sobre Seth.

A própria Lauren procurava não pensar em Seth. Tirar da cabeça o fato de que ele estar com outra garota lhe incomodava. Mas o garoto parecia alegre. E, desde o ultimo encontro no corredor, eles nunca mais haviam se falado. Lauren reprimiu-se ao pensar nisso com frustração.

Entrou no salão na hora em que Seth e seus amigos brindavam algo. Estavam sentados no meio de algumas garotas do quinto ano. Ela viu quando uma das garotas olhou para Seth e ele sorriu de volta. Sentiu suas entranhas revirarem. Ela parou de súbito, vendo a garota dar algumas risadinhas e cutucar a amiga, apontando para Seth, cochichando algo. Sentiu as mãos fecharem em torno da varinha, mas a voz de Henrich fez ela acordar.

—Lauren. O que houve?

A garota virou-se para Henrich, aturdida. Viu que Henrich ergueu o olhar e fixou em Seth. O garoto agora comia algo, enquanto escutava Richard falar alguma coisa.

—Vamos.—Disse Lauren, empurrando Henrich pelo ombro.—Vamos almoçar.

Henrich não respondeu. Ficou olhando para Seth por um tempo, antes de seguir para a mesa com Lauren. Sentaram junto com Violet e Stephanie que já tinham bastante comida em seus pratos.

—E então, meninas?—Perguntou Henrich, assim que sentou-se ao lado de Violet.—Onde vão passar as férias de natal?

—Vamos para casa.—Respondeu Violet, parando para mastigar a comida e voltando a falar lodo depois.—E você?

—Estava pensando em ir para a casa do Darko. Sabe. A casa nas montanhas. Na Suíça. Estamos vendo isso direito.—Disse displicente, como se fosse uma coisa comum. Aliás. Para Donnie Darko, Henrich Richmound e seus outros amigos aquilo era tão comum quanto andar de ônibus.

—Que legal.—Disse Stephanie, sem realmente parecer achar aquilo legal.

—Não vai comer, Lah?—Perguntou Violet, ao perceber que a irmã ainda não havia tocado no prato nem nas travessas cheias de comida.

—Ah! Sim! Claro...desculpe.—Disse Lauren, balançando a cabeça negativamente, pegando uma travessa de batatas.—Estava meio distante. Pensando na matéria dos NIEM's.

Ia colocar a travessa no lugar, quando seu olhar fixou em Seth. Ele estava conversando com a mesma garota, sorrindo. A quintianista pendeu a cabeça para o lado, passando a mão pelos cabelos de Seth. A raiva de Lauren foi tão grande que a garota bateu a travessa com força na mesa, espalhando batatas para todos os lados, chamando a atenção de muitas pessoas, inclusive a de Seth, que afastou-se da garota rapidamente.

—O que houve, Lauren?—Perguntou Violet, olhando assustada para a irmã.

A Lestrange mais velha fechou os olhos com força. Levantou-se firme, as mãos firmemente fechadas.

—Perdi o apetite.—Disse Lauren, afastando-se em passos duros.—E NÃO venha atrás de mim, Richmound!—Gritou, quando Henrich fez menção de levantar-se.

Todas as cabeças do Salão Principal agora estavam viradas para Lauren, que não parecia se importar. Saiu do salão local, pisando duro. Não sabia para onde ia, nem o que iria fazer. Só sabia que ela DEFINITIVAMENTE tinha que esquecer esse maldito grifinório. Afinal, era isso o que ele era: um GRI-FI-NÓ-RIO! E ela não deveria estar gostando de um grifinório. Bufando feito uma louca, chegou ao topo de uma torre, debruçando-se sobre uma janela, olhando os terrenos do castelo.

Estava tudo com uma aparência fria. As arvores da floresta já estavam secas, sem uma folha. A grama parecia acinzentada, coberta pela geada, assim como as águas do lago.

Gelado. Era assim que deveria ser o coração de Lauren. Mas o que tinha naquele maldito grifinório que descongelava ela? Ele não deveria mexer assim com ela. Não mesmo. Ela sentia que perdia todo o autocontrole junto dele e...

—Lauren?

A garota mordeu o lábio inferior com força e fechou os olhos. Era apenas a sua mente lhe pregando uma peça.

—Lauren?—A voz tornou a perguntar, mais perto.

A garota virou-se, abrindo os olhos. Seth estava lá, parecendo indeciso se dava um passo a frente ou ficava onde estava. Suas sobrancelhas estavam levemente erguidas. Lauren olhou em seus olhos e sentiu mais uma vez o autocontrole esvair-se.

—Aaahm...você está bem?—Perguntou Seth, incerto.

Lauren demorou um tempo para entender o que ele disse. Não que ele tivesse falado embolado. Mas olhar nos olhos dele lhe fazia perder a consciência e a noção de tudo. A garota abriu a boca para falar, mas apenas uma espécie de guincho estranho saiu. Ela tornou a fechar a boca e umedeceu os lábios que estavam muito secos e fez um esforço para a voz sair firme. O que ela veio descobrir que não adiantou.

—Eu...es...estou ótima!

—Olha, eu...—Disse Seth, aproximando-se.

—Vai fazendo o favor de ficar parado aí, Ashford.—Disse Lauren, sabendo que não era bem isso que ela queria que ele fizesse.

Ele ficou estático, olhando para Lauren. A garota retribuiu o olhar, vacilando.

—Lauren...

—Hum?

—Você gosta de mim?

A pergunta atingiu Lauren como um tiro. Ele realmente havia perguntado aquilo? Estaria louco? Ou ela é quem estava louca e estava imaginando coisas? Ela piscou os olhos algumas vezes, abrindo e fechando a boca, sem que nenhum som saísse. Seth lhe olhava, as sobrancelhas abaixadas.

—Você...digo...—Lauren olhou para o chão, balançando a cabeça negativamente.—O que diabos pensa que está fazendo? Enlouqueceu de vez?

Seth abriu a boca, mas nenhum som saiu. Não era essa a resposta que esperava. Não depois de ver todo o ciúme que ela havia demonstrado no salão principal. Sim, Seth havia notado que a garota olhava para ele e havia causado todo o estardalhaço no exato momento em que Érika, a quintianista com quem ele conversava, passava a mão em seu cabelo. Foi só juntar dois mais dois. E ir atrás dela. Mas agora...

—Mas...eu...

—Mais uma vez pensou a coisa errada.—Disse Lauren fechando os olhos, tentando ser fria. Seu coração ainda batia com força.—Aliás. Pode fazer um favor para mim?

—Cla...claro...—Disse Seth, ainda aturdido.

—Vire de costas.—O garoto obedeceu.—Agora ande até o fim do corredor.

—E depois?

—Suma!

Antes que o garoto pudesse falar algo, Lauren passou ao seu lado, apressando o passo. Entrou por uma passagem secreta pouco conhecida. Era uma escadaria de granito, ladeada por vários archotes fixados em suportes em formato de águia. Ela sentou-se em um dos degraus e deixou o rosto afundar entre os joelhos. Estava começando a se sentir uma idiota.

* * *

Seth passou o resto da tarde pensando em Lauren. Merlin, ela começava a lhe deixar louco!

Passos lentos e arrastados, o grifinório murmurou a senha para a mulher gorda e entrou. Não havia quase ninguém na sala comunal. A maioria já havia descido para jantar. Mas Seth estava sem a menor fome.

E parece que mais alguém também estava sem fome.

Seu olhar cruzou com o olhar da única pessoa ali no salão comunal. Allyson. Estava sendo ridículo. Eles eram grandes amigos. Desde a infância eles se conheciam. E agora estavam a mais de um mês sem se falar. E nenhum dos dois parecia ter coragem de dar o primeiro passo.

Eles continuaram se encarando. Seth estava completamente sem graça. Sorriu de modo vacilante para ela, acenando. Ela devolveu o aceno com um movimento de cabeça. Seth caminhou lentamente até ela, largando o material no chão e sentando no braço da poltrona onde ela estava.

—Hey.—Disse Seth, dando outro sorriso vacilante.

—Hey.—Disse Allyson, com um novo aceno de cabeça.

—Então...

—O que?—Perguntou Allyson, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

—As coisas estão estranhas, não é?—O sorriso sumiu do rosto de Seth. O garoto encarou os joelhos, mexendo no tecido de sua capa.

—Pois é...—Murmurou Allyson, olhando para qualquer canto. Menos para Seth.

—Somos amigos a mais tempo que qualquer um aqui.—Seth voltou a olhar pra Allyson, mas ela não lhe encarava.—Não deveríamos estar...desse jeito.

—Eu sei...—Murmurou Allyson mais uma vez, fechando os olhos com força.

—Então...

—Desculpa, Seth.—Murmurou a garota, ainda de olhos fechados.

Seth ficou olhando-a por um tempo. Allyson fechava os olhos com força e mordia o lábio inferior, visivelmente tentando não chorar. Lentamente passou a mão pelos cabeços dela, puxando-a para si, encostando-a em seu peito.

—Ta tudo bem.—Murmurou, passando a mão pelos cabelos dela.—Não tem pelo que se desculpar. Somo amigos, certo?

Allyson fungou alto, afundando o rosto no peito de Seth. Abraçou-o pela cintura e começou a chorar.

—E...eu senti sua fa...falta...—Disse Allyson, a voz abafada e chorosa.

—Também senti sua falta, Ally.—Murmurou Seth, beijando o topo da cabeça dela.

Ficaram assim por um tempo, sem falar nada. Depois de uns cinco minutos, Allyson afastou-se de Seth, os olhos ainda lacrimejantes e bastante vermelhos. Seth passou a mão pelo rosto dela, secando as lagrimas que ainda teimavam em cair.

—Acho melhor irmos jantar.—Disse a garota, a voz bastante tremula.

—Vai...eu to sem fome.—O garoto deu um sorriso breve, passando a mão pelos cabelos da amiga, colocando-os atrás da orelha.

Allyson deu um sorriso tremulo e levantou-use. Deu um beijo na bochecha de Seth e saiu do salão comunal, secando as lagrimas com as costas das mãos. Seth ficou observando a amiga sair. Escorregou para o acento da poltrona, sentando-se de qualquer modo, olhando o teto.

Já tinha resolvido seu problema com a Allyson...só faltava resolver o que ia fazer quanto a Lauren Lestrange.

* * *

—Seth. Hey! Seth!

—Ashford!

—Acorda!—Gritou uma voz, próxima ao seu ouvido.

Muito a contra gosto, Seth abriu um olho. Havia adormecido na poltrona e não havia notado. Olhou ao redor e viu Allyson, Richard, Rony e Hermione. Ajeitou-se na poltrona, passando as mãos pelos cabelos bagunçados, antes de perguntar.

—O que foi?

—Sua ronda...—Disse Weasley, contendo uma vontade de rir.

—Você já deveria ter começado a vigiar os corredores, Ashford.—Disse Hermione, olhando-o com censura.

A ronda. Seth havia esquecido completamente que ele faria a ronda naquele dia. Afundou os rosto nas mãos, esfregando com força os olhos.

—Certo.—Disse Seth, levantando-se.—Bem...obrigado...—murmurou antes de sair pelo buraco do retrato.

Assim que a mulher gorda girou novamente, fechando a passagem, Seth encostou-se na parede ao lado, passando a mão pela testa. Estava cansado. NIEM's, obrigações como monitor, redações e mais redações para serem feitas. E quando não tinha nada disso para ocupar sua mente, pensava em Lauren. Era o suficiente para que seu coração acelerasse e a adrenalina espalhasse por seu sangue

E mais uma vez Seth ficava acordado até tarde da noite, só dormindo próximo a hora de levantar.

O som de passos chamou sua atenção. Madame Nor-r-ra andava sorrateira, com seus grandes olhos de lanterna procurando alguém cometendo alguma infração. Olhou para Seth, como se ele estivesse fazendo alguma coisa errada.

—Nem vem, cabide.—Disse Seth, mal humorado.—Só vou fazer minha ronda.

A gata sibilou e continuou seu caminho. Seth viu o rabo dela desaparece ao dobrar um corredor. Ficou olhando para o mesmo ponto por um tempo antes de suspirar e seguir o caminho inverso. Algo lhe dizia que a noite seria longa.

* * *

Já devia passar um pouco da meia-noite. Seth já não sabia ao certo. Seu relógio havia parado de funcionar. Começava a fazer frio e ele arrependia-se de não estar usando luvas ou alguma roupa mais quente. Parou diante de uma janela e ficou olhando para o lado de fora. O nevoeiro estava denso e haviam nuvens pesadas no céu, mas a pálida luz da lua ainda entrava pela janela, quando conseguia um espaço por entre as nuvens.

Seth gostava de ficar olhando o céu de noite. Principalmente no verão, quando dava para ver as estrelas. Sempre que saia com seus amigos para uma "farra na torre", ele ficava olhando o céu enquanto os outros enchiam a cara. Talvez lhe lembrasse o tempo em que a casa dos Ashford era alegre...e do tempo que passava com seus avós, na varanda da casa, olhando a estrelas e...

Vozes. O som abafado de vozes vindas de longe chamou a atenção de Seth. O garoto afastou-se da janela e vou indo na direção de onde elas vinham. O tom das vozes aumentava cada vez mais. Parecia uma discussão. Escutou o som de uma porta abrindo e viu um vulto correndo na direção contraria. Antes que pudesse impedir-lo de escapar, outra pessoa saiu pela porta. Gritou alguma coisa que Seth não entendeu e soltou um urro de frustração, indo até a janela. Apoiou-se no parapeito e olhou para o chão.

Era Lauren. Seth sentiu o coração disparar quando a nesga de luz branca iluminou parte de seu rosto. A boca seca, caminhou até a garota, que não parecia ter dado conta de sua presença.

—Lauren?—Sua voz saiu falha, quase como se estivesse entalada na garganta.

A garota rapidamente virou o olhar para Seth. Durante um tempo ficaram apenas se encarando. Lauren desviou o olhar, voltando a encarar o chão. Parecia arfar.

—O que quer, Ashford?

—Sabe...—Seth franziu a testa, parando ao lado dela, o ombro encostado na parede.—você não está na posição de fazer perguntas, Lauren.

—Já disse que para você é Lestrange.—Murmurou a garota, ainda olhando para o chão.

—Que seja.—Seth fez um gesto com a mão.—O que está fazendo fora da sala comunal, em horário proibido? E quem era aquele?—Apontou com a cabeça para o fim do corredor, por onde a figura encapuzada havia corrido.

—Era o Draco.—Seth franziu a testa, juntando bem as sobrancelhas, escutando Lauren.—E não te interessa o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer.

—Draco...você diz o Malfoy?—Perguntou Seth, ignorando o restante do que a garota havia dito.

—Existe outro?—Perguntou Lauren, irônica, olhando para Seth pelo canto do olho.

—Espera...—Seth parou um instante, olhando para o nada, pensativo.—Era ele...naquele dia...na torre e...depois, no jogo de quadribol...ele não jogou...e...havia alguém perambulando por Hogwarts.—Suas falas eram desconexas, mas Lauren agora já não se preocupava em evitar seu olhar. Olhava para o garoto, a testa franzida.

—O que você sabe, Ashford?—Perguntou a garota, quase num sussurro.

—Nada...só...acho a atitude dele suspeita.—Disse Seth, olhando para Lauren, confuso.—Acho que devemos falar com o profº Dumbledore e...

—Não! Você não vai falar com o Dumbledore.—Disse Lauren, exasperada.

—Mas, por q...

—Porque não!—Cortou Lauren, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

Por um instante, Seth pensou em rebater. Mas ficou calado. O luar agora entrava com um pouco mais de força pela janela e iluminava Lauren por completo. Ele podia ver seus olhos negros em um perfeito contraste com sua pele branca. Seus cabelos negros caindo por cima do ombro.

—Perdeu alguma coisa?—Perguntou Lauren, corando ao notar o olhar dele.

—É...posso dizer que sim.—Seth riu, desviando o olhar para a janela.—Gosta de olhar estrelas?

—Às vezes.—Respondeu Lauren, pondo a mão sobre o peito, sem que Seth visse. Seu coração batia com tanta força que até Seth poderia escutar.

—Olhe. Tem algumas aparecendo entre as nuvens.—Disse Seth, aproximando-se mais da janela e, conseqüentemente, de Lauren. A garota não conseguia de modo algum olhar para o céu. Seus olhos estavam presos em Seth. A lua agora iluminava seu rosto. Seus olhos tão azuis e..."Merlin! Onde você está com a cabeça, Lauren?!".

Lauren olhou para a janela rapidamente, o coração ainda mais disparado. Ficaram assim por algum tempo, sem falar nada. Seth olhando para o céu e Lauren olhando para o nada, vez ou outra olhando para Seth, pelo canto do olho.

—Olha...daqui dá para ver a constelação de libra.—Disse Seth, quebrando o silêncio.

—Hum?—Lauren ergueu um pouco o olhar, procurando.—Onde?

—Ali.—Seth apontou para algum ponto na direita, onde as nuvens escuras abriam algum espaço.

Lauren franziu a testa. Mas não conseguia identificar a constelação. Seth pareceu perceber isso. Escorregou um pouco, ficando atrás de Lauren. A garota sentiu um forte calafrio quando o corpo dele encostou no seu.Uma das mãos de Seth ficou sobre a de Lauren, enquanto a outra apontava para o mesmo lugar à direita.

—Ali.—O garoto apoiou o queixo sobre seu ombro. Seus rostos estavam lado a lado, quase colados. Lauren tentava se concentrar em procurar a constelação, mas a respiração de Seth estava muito próxima. E a sua própria respiração começava a falhar.

—O...o que ela tem de especial?—Perguntou Lauren, fechando os olhos por um instante. Estava tentando mudar a direção de seus pensamentos.

—É o meu signo.—Riu Seth. O som da risada dele, tão próxima a seu ouvido, fez Lauren arrepiar-se por completo.—Não tem nada de especial.

Ficaram assim, próximos um do outro, sem falar nada. Lauren sentia o coração bater com mais força e mais intensidade a cada segundo. Não era medo. Era algo quente, bom. Estar com Seth, todas as vezes, causava aquela sensação tão...boa. Pela primeira vez, Lauren admitiu com cem por cento de certeza, sem que nenhuma metade de sua consciência discordasse. Ela estava apaixonada por Seth. Mesmo com os seis anos de péssima convivência e um ódio mortal entre que sempre parecia aflorar entre eles, agora, naquele instante, Lauren queria passar o resto da vida com ele.

Como se lessem o pensamento um do outro, viraram o rosto. Seus lábios estavam muito próximos. Seus narizes se tocavam. Seus olhares não desviavam. Seus rostos se aproximaram até que seus lábios se encontraram, trazendo junto todo aquele turbilhão de sentimentos que ambos sentiam quando estavam juntos.

Lauren virou-se, ficando de frente para Seth. Em momento algum os dois pensavam em parar o beijo. Seth encostou-a contra o parapeito da janela, abraçando-a pela cintura. Lauren passou as mãos ao redor do seu pescoço, enrolando os dedos nos cabelos dele.

Ela simplesmente não queria mais resistir àquele sentimento.

* * *

**N/A: o.o...olha só...mais um capitulo em fim \o\...espero que gostem...acho que tá meio fraco...mas o elemento final levanta um pouquinho o estatus do capitulo**

** N/A2: Resultado do vestibular saiu xx...não passei...isso significa que vou ter que me empenhar mais e que vou ter menos tempo para a fic...demora para atualizar já está justificada...**

**N/A3:**

**Mah: Pois é xD...eu não pude evitar esse "pequena"...é a marca da Lauren com a Ste...e, bem...que bom que gostou **

**Gla Evans: HAuahuahaua xD...sim...muitas participações especiais no ultimo capitulo...mas 90 delas foram apenas para terminar de encher a linguiça XDD...deles, os unicos que talvez fiquem são o Donnie e o Damien...**

**Laly: Posso te assegurar de que a história não está proxima ao fim...muuuuuuuuuita coisa vai acontecer ainda...tanto pro bem quanto pro mal...que bom que esteja gostando n.n...indique para outras pessoas que conhece e talvez a fic tenha mais reviews x...ficarei agradecido \o/**

**Leuh: o.o...me dê o beneficio do "não ser informado sobre os persos"...e, de qualquer modo, acho que deu para notar que o Damien não queria ir para o baile XD...e eu não podia colocar a coitada da Ste pra dormir cedão, quando as irmãs só iam dormir lá pra depois das 2 da manhã u.u**

**N/A4: Bom...espero que gostem...e, comentem \o\  
**


	9. Capitulo nove: férias de natal

_Parte 2_

_Durante_

—Capitulo nove.

Férias de natal

Lauren mal podia acreditar que estava fazendo aquilo. Mas, para falar a verdade, ela não estava ligando se acreditava ou não. Estar com Seth fazia Lauren esquecer qualquer problema possível. Os dois estavam sentados no topo da torre de astronomia. O teto de vidro, especialmente feito para as aulas de astronomia, mostrava o céu nublado, com poucas estrelas.

Seth estava sentado, encostado numa parede, as pernas abertas. Lauren estava sentada entre as pernas de Seth, encostada no peito do garoto, enquanto ele passava a mão por seu cabelo.

Estava tudo perfeito de mais. Lauren tinha medo de se mexer. Tinha medo de que fosse um sonho e, qualquer movimento brusco e ela acordaria no chão do dormitório feminino. Se fosse um sonho, Lauren queria dormir para sempre.

—Lauren.—Disse Seth, em seu ouvido.—Acho melhor você voltar para seu dormitório.

—Mas já?—Perguntou Lauren, manhosa, encostando se mais em Seth, fechando os olhos ao sentir as mãos do garoto passarem por cima da sua barriga.

—Já.—Riu Seth, beijando a orelha de Lauren, dando uma mordida de leve depois.—Não podemos arriscar que Filch nos pegue aqui.

—Tudo bem.—Disse Lauren, parecendo frustrada. Desencostou-se do garoto, virando-se para ele, beijando-lhe de leve os lábios.

Ficaram assim por um tempo, com os lábios colados, até Lauren virar-se novamente e apoiar-se nos joelhos de Seth para levantar-se. Estendeu a mãos para ajudar ele a levantar-se. Seth segurou suas mãos e levantou-se, puxando-a rapidamente para um novo beijo. Ficaram ali, os dedos entrelaçados, se beijando.

—Não era para você estar me levando para a sala comunal?—Riu Lauren, separando-se tempo o suficiente apenas para falar isso.

—É?—Perguntou Seth, rindo, beijando os lábios dela, lentamente.—Ah! É! Temos que ir logo!—Olhou para o relógio.—Se o diabo velho do Filch te pegar fora da sala há essa hora, vai estar bem encrencada.

—E você também, por estar acobertando uma infratora do regulamento.—Riu Lauren, dando as costas e seguindo na direção da porta.

—Ah! Eu sou monitor-chefe, querida.—Riu, seguindo-a. —Posso inventar qualquer desculpa e me safar. Mas e você?

—Iria mesmo me deixar pegar uma detenção?—Lauren virou-se, encarando Seth com uma expressão engraçada no rosto. Parecia dividida entre a seriedade e a vontade de rir.

—Iria.—Disse Seth, abraçando-a pela cintura, beijando-a mais uma vez.—E iria fazer de tudo para fiscalizar sua detenção.

—Ah! Seu safado!—Disse Lauren, retribuindo o beijo.—O que iria fazer com uma pobre garota inocente como eu?

—Nem queira saber.—Riu Seth, mordiscando o lábio inferior dela.—E, Lauren. Você pode ser tudo. Menos inocente.

—Seth Ashford!—Riu a garota, dando um tapa no ombro dele.—O que está insinuando?

Antes que Seth pudesse responder, escutaram o som de passos. Rapidamente puxou a garota, ficando atrás de uma estatua. Escutaram o resmungo asmático de Filch passar pelo local, até desaparecer, quando o zelador dobrou o corredor.

—É melhor irmos logo.—Gemeu Seth, fazendo uma careta.—Essa for por pouco.

* * *

O trimestre rapidamente foi chegando ao fim. Tudo o que restava antes do natal era a festa do "Clube do Slug". 

—Você foi convidado, não foi?—Perguntou Richard, enquanto enchia seu prato com purê de batatas.

—Uhum.—Respondeu Seth, meio distante, mastigando a mais de meia hora um pedaço de carne.

—E vai levar alguém?—Perguntou Adam, depois de repousar o cálice de suco na mesa.

—Uhum.

—Quem?—Perguntou Richard.

—Uhum.

—Cara!—Exclamou Adam, rindo.—Para de falar "uhum"! Ta parecendo um idiota!

—Uhum.

—Aposto que vai levar a namoradinha secreta dele.—Disse Richard, num tom meio debochado.

—Desde quando eu tenho uma namorada secreta, Baker?—Murmurou Seth, parecendo voltar a realidade.

—Não sei. Mas você sempre some depois das aulas. E sai cedo do jantar. Diz que vai pra sala comunal, mas nunca está lá quando a gente chega.—Richard foi enumerando, contando nos dedos.—E nem no dormitório. E sempre que a gente pergunta para o Weasley ou para a Granger, eles sempre negam que você esteja fazendo ronda e...

—Ta, ta! Entendi.—Disse Seth, mal-humorado e nervoso.—Mas eu não tenho diabo de namorada nenhuma!

—Uhum, sei.—Disse Adam, sem acreditar muito.

Assim que seus amigos se distraíram com a comida, Seth correu o olhar até a mesa da Sonserina. Ela estava sentada com suas irmãs, como sempre. Ria de alguma coisa que Violet falava. Seth sorriu também.

Estava com Lauren havia quase duas semanas. Encontravam-se às escondidas, para que as irmãs de Lauren não desconfiassem de nada. O garoto não sabia bem como definir o relacionamento deles. Era profundo de mais para serem apenas encontros. Mas talvez muito cedo para definir como namoro. O garoto ficava com medo de tocar nesse assunto e acabar indo muito rápido e assustar a garota, mesmo que por muitas vezes ele tivesse pensado em fazer um pedido formal de namoro.

—Seth...Seth...Seth...EDRIC!!

O grito de Richard, além de chamar a atenção de muitas pessoas, fez Seth saltar um palmo do chão, batendo o joelho na mesa. Xingando até a ultima geração de Richard, Seth massageou o joelho, mal-humorado.

—O que diabos você quer, Baker?

—Estou te chamando há quase dez minuto!

—E pra que esse escarcéu todo?—Resmungou Seth, ainda passando a mão pelo joelho.

—Estamos indo para os jardins. Curtir um tempo antes de preparar as malas.—Disse Adam, contendo o riso.—Vai com a gente ou vai ficar aí?

Era verdade. Seth havia esquecido completamente que amanhã os alunos que haviam escolhido passar o natal em casa iriam pegar o trem de volta para Londres. Seu olhar mais uma vez correu até a mesa da Sonserina. Lauren também voltaria para casa. Ficou ali, distraído, olhando para a mesa da Sonserina, passando a mão de leve pelo joelho.

—E então? Vai ficar aí?—A voz de Richard chamou sua atenção.

—Ahm?—Virou o olhar novamente para os amigos, meio deslocado.—Não. Vou com vocês.

Lançando um ultimo olhar para a mesa da Sonserina, levantou-se e foi com os amigos até os jardins.

* * *

A noite foi caindo e, junto com ela trouxe um vento frio que varria os corredores e deixavam os alunos desejosos por estarem em suas salas comunais, de frente para a lareira, acomodados nas poltronas. 

E era exatamente isso o que Lauren Lestrange estava fazendo naquele momento. Aproveitando o máximo possível do tempo em frente à lareira, longe do burburinho da sala comunal da Sonserina. As conversas giravam em torno de presentes, locais onde iriam passar as férias, roupas caras. Futilidades.

—Tem certeza de que não vai na festa do Slughron?—A voz de Stephanie chamou sua atenção. Lauren virou lentamente o rosto para encarar a irmã mais nova. Stephanie usava um vestido simples, preto e a costumeira capa também negra.

—Desculpe-me, Ste.—Respondeu Lauren, com um sorriso fraco no rosto.—Não estou com a menor paciência pra agüentar mais uma das festinhas do "Clube do Slug".

—Acha que EU estou?—Murmurou Stephanie, sentando-se numa poltrona ao lado de Lauren, bufando.—Só vou para aquele velho barrigudo parar de me encher o saco.

—Quem chamou para ir com você?

—Ninguém.—Lauren não notou quando a irmã lançou um rápido olhar para um dos cantos da sala, onde Damien Thorn estava sentado, conversando com Donnie, Henrich e outras duas garotas do sétimo ano.

—Bem...—Lauren olhou para o relógio.—melhor você ir...já está quase na hora.

Stephanie bufou baixinho e levantou-se, de muita má vontade. Olhou ao redor da sala e depois olhou mais uma vez para a irmã, com um olhar suplicante.

—Tem certeza que não quer ir?

—Tenho, pequena.—Lauren riu da irmã, com um pouco de pena.

—Então tá...—Stephanie soltou um suspiro desanimado e virou-se na direção da saída.—Te vejo mais tarde.

Lauren meramente acenou positivamente com a cabeça e olhou a irmã sair da sala comunal.

Lentamente a sala comunal começou a esvaziar. Lauren mal notou quando a ultima pessoa levantou-se de uma das poltronas e saiu espreguiçando-se até o dormitório.

Por volta das onze horas, Lauren escutou a porta do dormitório masculino bater. Esticou o pescoço para poder ver quem era. Draco. Saia silenciosamente. Parecia não ter notado a prima sentada na poltrona. Lauren esperou ele aproximar-se da saída da sala comunal, para levantar-se da poltrona.

—Aonde pensa que vai, "priminho"?—Deu alguns passos para frente, os braços cruzados sobre o peito. Sua voz soava levemente irônica.

—Lauren...—Murmurou Draco, virando-se lentamente para a prima.—Por que ainda está acordada?

—Que tal responder minha pergunta primeiro?—Aproximou-se do primo. Estava magro, o rosto encovado e pálido, a pele macilenta e meio acinzentada. Parecia abatido e olheiras profundas emolduravam seus olhos.

—Não tenho tempo para perder com você.—Murmurou Draco, voltando-se para a saída.

—Espera, Dra...—A saída fechou-se antes que Lauren pudesse falar algo. Tentou abrir a passagem novamente, mas estava trancada. Tateou os bolsos em busca da varinha, mas não estava lá.—Droga. Devo ter esquecido no dormitório.

Sem perder tempo, disparou até a porta do dormitório, em busca de sua varinha.

* * *

Animada? Sim. A festa do Clube do Slug estava bastante animada. Seth? Não, ele não se encontrava na mesma situação. Varias personalidades, vários alunos conhecidos em todo o colégio (inclusive a maluca da Luna). Seth só estava mesmo dando um tempo antes de ir embora para a torre da Grifinória. 

Um copo de hidromel pela metade nas mãos, encostado na parede da sala, observava o movimento. Hermione se esgueirava por entre as pessoas. A alguns passos dela, esticando o pescoço, como se procurasse alguém, estava o tal Cormaco de quem Seth já havia ouvido falar. Slughron apresentava diversas pessoas ao Potter. Stephanie Lestrange estava em outro ponto da sala, também encostada na parede, parecendo tão ou mais entediada do que Seth.

Foi inevitável olhar para Stephanie e não lembrar de Lauren. Seth queria ver-la, uma vez mais, antes do natal. Mas ela não havia ido à festa. Seth sabia que ela era tão boa em poções quanto ele. E com certeza o professor havia lhe chamado. Mas ela não havia ido. Meio frustrado Seth socou a parede de leve e bebeu o ultimo gole do hidromel de uma vez só.

Seu olhar rapidamente recaiu sobre uma casaca mofada e velha. Era Filch. E carregava alguém pela gola das vestes. De relance, Seth pode ver a cabeleira loira de Draco Malfoy.

—O que ele está aprontando agora?—Murmurou Seth, deixando o copo vazio sobre uma mesinha e se metendo no meio da multidão. Parou atrás de um homem grande e gordo, escutando a conversa.

A mentira deslavada de Draco, de que apenas queria entrar na festa, pareceu convencer apenas a Slughron. Seth observou Snape arrastar Draco para fora da sala e logo deu um jeito de seguir-lo.

* * *

—Eu vou pegar o Draco!—Resmungou Lauren, ajeitando a capa, a varinha posicionada.—Aquela cabecinha loira vai ver o que é bom!! 

Esgueirando-se pelos corredores, Lauren procurava ser o mais silenciosa que podia. Dobrava corredores e subia escadarias, tentando chegar no lugar onde imaginava que encontraria Draco.

Quase no fim de um corredor, Lauren escutou o som de passos. Precipitou-se para trás de uma armadura e esperou. Eram Draco e Snape. Os dois andavam apressados. Snape segurava o braço de Draco, praticamente arrastando o loiro.

Passaram rápido pelo corredor. Lauren deu alguns segundos de vantagem. Quando já se preparava para sair de trás da estatua, escutou mais passos. Era o Potter. Seguia na mesma direção para onde Snape e Draco haviam ido. Lauren esperou mais alguns segundos e saiu de trás da armadura. Porém, no exato momento em que ela saiu de trás da armadura, colidiu com algo e caiu sentada no chão, rapidamente apontando a varinha para a coisa na qual ela havia batido.

—Quem é!?—Perguntou Lauren, exasperada.

—Lauren?

O timbre daquela voz surtiu um efeito mágico em Lauren. Seu coração foi desacelerando e ela foi ficando mais calma e mais feliz.

—Seth? O que está fazendo aqui?—Perguntou Lauren. Mas realmente ela não queria saber. Apenas por ele estar ali, já era algo bom. Momentaneamente, esqueceu até de Draco e Snape.

—Draco estava na festa do Slug. Parece que foi apanhado rondando os corredores.—Murmurou Seth, ajudando Lauren a se levantar.—E você? O que está fazendo aqui?

—Acho que o mesmo que você.—Lançou um olhar preocupado para o fim do corredor, meio nervosa.—Você não deveria se meter nisso, Seth.

—Tem alguma coisa muito errada nisso tudo. E eu quero saber o que é. —Seth franziu a testa, ainda olhando para Lauren.

Lauren olhou para os lados e suspirou, impaciente. Já não conseguiria alcançar Draco e Snape e não fazia idéia de onde eles poderiam estar. Olhou para Seth e, lentamente, encostou o corpo ao dele, repousando a cabeça em seu ombro.

—Eu estava com saudades.—Murmurou, afundando mais o rosto em seu ombro.

—Eu também estava.—Sorriu Seth, afagando os cabelos de Lauren.

Ficaram assim por um longo tempo, em completo silêncio. Para ambos, estarem juntos dispensava o uso de palavras.

—Lauren...—Murmurou Seth, depois de alguns minutos. Afastou-a um pouco para poder encarar-la.

—O que foi?—Perguntou Lauren, a voz baixa, a testa ligeiramente franzida.

—Queria te pedir algo...e acho que essa é a única chance que tenho de falar antes do natal.

—O que foi, Seth?—Murmurou Lauren com o semblante preocupado.—É algo sério?

—Digamos que sim.

—O que foi?!—Perguntou Lauren, um pouco aflita, as sobrancelhas ligeiramente erguidas, mordendo o canto do lábio compulsivamente.

—É que...eu queria saber...—Seth mordeu o lábio inferior, parecendo não encontrar as palavras certas.—se você, bem...quer namorar comigo.

Por um instante, Lauren sentiu tudo ao redor parar. Depois, sentiu uma imensa vontade de bater em Seth, por ter feito ela pensar que algo de grave. Por fim, a Lestrange sentiu algo borbulhar em sua barriga, como se milhares de borboletas estivessem voando dentro dela. Suas mãos, pés e rosto ficaram repentinamente quentes e foi inevitável que o sorriso se formasse em seu rosto.

—Mas, Seth...nós já não éramos?—Perguntou Lauren, ainda com o sorriso bobo no rosto.

—Ah...sei lá...—Seth coçou a nuca, ainda desconcertado.—não imaginava que você me via assim e...

Lauren pôs o dedo indicador sobre os lábios do garoto, silenciando-o. Ainda com aquele sorriso bobo no rosto, beijou-lhe rapidamente, antes de falar, num sussurro, próximo a seu ouvido.

—Eu aceito, seu bobo.

O mesmo sorriso bobo que havia formado-se no rosto de Lauren, iluminou-se no rosto de Seth. Afastou um pouco ela para poder lhe encarar. Envolveu o rosto dela com as mãos e mais uma vez puxou-a para si, beijando-lhe avidamente.

Ele não podia estar se sentindo melhor.

* * *

O dia 24 veio, com uma grande nevasca. Seth havia acordado cedo, mesmo tendo ficado com Lauren até as duas da madrugada, namorando na torre de astronomia. 

—Você vai mesmo passar o natal sozinho?—Perguntava Allyson, pela décima vez.

—Não tem problemas, Ally.—Seth sorriu, abraçando a amiga.—Não vai ser a primeira nem a ultima vez.

—Se cuida, certo?—Disse Allyson, assim que os dois se separaram.

Seth meramente acenou positivamente com um movimento de cabeça. Voltou-se para os outros dois amigos, puxando-os para um abraço que fez a cabeça dos três se chocar dolorosamente.

—Vejo vocês no próximo semestre.—Sorriu Seth, meio zonzo, passando a mão no local da pancada.

Os amigos lhe acenaram e saíram, carregando seus malões pela neve, até as carruagens que levariam eles até a estação de Hogsmead e de lá para Londres. Seth ficou olhando os coches partirem, sentindo-se repentinamente sozinho.

Seth ficou olhando os gramados, encostado no vão da porta. Ela havia ido. Eles haviam ido. Todos para suas casas, sentar em volta de uma mesa na noite de natal com suas famílias. E mais uma vez Seth sentiu aquela incomoda sensação de sempre. Solidão. Estava sozinho. Sem amigos, sem companhia. Sem ninguém. Nem Lauren estava com ele. Mas ele não podia impedir-la de passar as férias de natal com a família. Afinal, não era culpa dela ele não ter mais uma família. Pelo menos não diretamente.

Finalmente abandonou o portão e voltou-se para o castelo, indo na direção da imponente escadaria de mármore. Subiu os degraus, escutando os passos ecoarem pelo castelo quase vazio. Corredores, escadas, passagens. O fato de o castelo estar mais vazio fazia o frio triplicar. Encolhendo-se na capa, rumou até a biblioteca. Pegou um livro qualquer e foi na direção das mesas. Havia mais alguém. Aproximou-se cauteloso, não querendo fazer barulho. Mas seu pé fez o favor de bater no pé de uma das mesas, arrastando-a no chão, chamando a atenção da garota que estava ali.

—Seth?—A garota olhou para ele, franzindo a testa.—Quanto tempo.

—Ah...Alexia...—Seth forçou um sorriso.—Pois é...quanto tempo...

—Vai ficar em Hogwarts de novo?—Alexia franziu a testa, indicando o banco ao lado para Seth.

—Pois é...—Seth sutilmente ignorou a indicação de Alexia, fingindo observar a neve do lado de fora.

Alexia MacCarther era do mesmo ano que Seth. Aluna da Corvinal. Ela e Seth haviam namorado por um ano. Muitas brigas e discussões. Os dois acabaram o namoro. No mesmo ano, Alexia mandou um chapéu enfeitiçado de Natal para Seth. O garoto deu sorte de Richard ser xereta e ter usado primeiro. Ficou uma semana com uma coceira das grandes, até Madame Pomfrey conseguir um contra feitiço.

—O Richie ainda está muito chateado comigo?—Perguntou Alexia, com um sorriso enviesado nos lábios, carregado de culpa.

—Ah...bem...—Seth parou um instante para pensar, rindo de leve.—ele já não quebra as coisas quando falamos de você...só deixa cair o que estiver segurando...

—Desculpa...—Sussurrou Alexia, abaixando as sobrancelhas.—e peça desculpas ao Richie por mim...não era minha intenção deixar-lo careca por duas semanas.

—Eu sei...—Seth riu abertamente.—sua intenção era ME deixar careca por duas semanas, não era?

—Tecnicamente.—Alexia deu mais um sorriso culpado, encolhendo os ombros.—Me desculpe, Seth. Não sei o que deu em mim. Acho que foi a raiva. O jeito como nós terminamos.

—Realmente não foi um termino muito agradável.—Disse Seth, encostando-se no parapeito de uma janela.—Se contar que na ultima semana de namoro nós quase arrancamos a pele um do outro.

Os dois se entreolharam por alguns segundos antes de rirem timidamente e desviarem o olhar. Então, um silêncio constrangedor formou-se entre os dois. Alexia fingia estar lendo o titulo dos livros na prateleira ao lado, enquanto Seth achou muito interessante o detalhe de plástico nos cadarços de seus tênis.

—Então...está com alguém ultimamente?—Perguntou Alexia, de supetão, fazendo Seth levantar a cabeça rapidamente.

A boca de Seth abriu-se automaticamente para "Lauren". Mas a palavra parou em meio a sua garganta. Não podia dizer nada ainda. Fechou a boca lentamente e mais uma vez fingiu olhar para seus tênis, antes de responder, num tom de voz pouco convincente.

—Não...não tenho estado com ninguém...e você?

—Hum...—Alexia encarou Seth, pouco acreditando nele.—tenho saído com o Miguel Corner. Você não saiu com NENHUMA garota depois que terminamos Seth?

—Ah, bom...—Disse Seth, desconcertado, coçando a nuca.—conheci uma garota nas férias. Mas ela era meio amalucada. Então não deu em nada.

Alexia sorriu. A história não era mentira. Seth realmente havia conhecido essa garota nas férias. Saíram por duas semanas, mas a garota tinha alguns acessos que variavam de ataques de grito até ela acreditar por completo que era um hipogrifo e exigir que todos fizessem uma reverência para se aproximar.

—E os garotos? Onde estão?

—Richard e Adam?—Perguntou Seth, erguendo as sobrancelhas levemente, enquanto Alexia afirmava com a cabeça.—Foram para casa, passar o natal.

—Então você está sozinho para o natal?—Perguntou Alexia, um tanto espantada.

—Tecnicamente sim.—Seth sorriu desanimado, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos do casaco, olhando o chão.

—Bem...—Disse Alexia, lentamente.—podemos fazer companhia um ao outro. Como amigos...sei lá...

Seth ergueu o olhar e fixou na garota. Por alguns instantes, ficaram se encarando, com aquele incomodo silêncio pairando entre eles.

—Bem...é só você não tentar me empurrar nenhum chapéu com um feitiço estranho para mim e está tudo bem.—Sorriu Seth.

Alexia riu também, balançando a cabeça negativamente, murmurando algo como "bobo".

* * *

Dia 25 amanheceu sonolento e silencioso. O sol entrava fracamente pelas janelas, com uma luz leitosa, por entre as nuvens. Seth acordou com o vento frio de inverno entrando pelas cortinas de sua cama de dossel. Com alguma preguiça, Seth levantou-se. Era o único no dormitório masculino no sétimo ano. E um dos poucos da casa Grifinória. Justamente por isso, havia apenas uma pilha de presentes ali. Era justamente a sua. 

Seus pais haviam lhe dado o costumeiro suéter, dessa vez azul, com um leão dourado no peito. Richard havia lhe dado uma caixa enorme de sapos de chocolate. O presente de Adam havia sido um livro muito bom e raro sobre feitiços. Allyson havia comprado um relógio novo para ele, com alarme que gritava a hora de estudar, dormir, comer e do inicio das aulas.

Quando pensou ter aberto todos os pacotes e já se preparava para trocar de roupa, quando um pequeno pacote preto chamou-lhe a atenção. Abaixou-se e apanhou a caixinha, puxando um pedaço de pergaminho que estava preso a ela.

"_Para que nunca se esqueça de mim"_

_Ass: L.L._

Seth leu aquela pequena frase por quase um minuto, sentindo o coração disparar a cada vez que lia. Finalmente voltou sua atenção à caixinha e abriu. Uma fina corrente de prata estava caprichosamente enroscada dentro da caixa. Seth puxou e viu o pingente. Duas letras. Um S e um L, entrelaçados.

Com um sorriso bobo formado em seus lábios, Seth colocou cuidadosamente a corrente na caixinha e ficou admirando-a por um tempo, até o relógio que Allyson lhe deu, começar a berrar que era hora do café.

* * *

Sem muitas pessoas, o uso das quatro mesas foi mais uma vez dispensado. Havia apenas mesa de tamanho médio, onde alguns professores e os outros seis alunos que haviam ficado para o Natal em Hogwarts saboreavam o jantar de natal. Dumbledore não estava presente. Muito menos Snape. Slughron era o centro das atenções, falando, gargalhando e bebendo muito vinho, ao lado de Hagrid. Seth estava sentado entre Alexia e McGonagall, que não parecia disposta a falar e comia pouco. 

—Já viu quantos N.I.E.M's tem que conseguir para seguir a carreira que quer?—Perguntou Alexia, levando um pedaço de peru para a boca.

—Acho que tenho que tirar "Excepcional" em tudo.—Seth riu desanimado, partindo um pedaço da torta de galinhas.—E você?

—Acho que tenho que tirar "Excepcional" em herbologia e poções. E "excede as expectativas" em feitiços e transfiguração.—Disse Alexia, após engolir o pedaço de peru que mastigava.

—Você quer ser Curandeira, não é?—Perguntou Seth. Alexia apenas sacudiu a cabeça de maneira positiva.

O almoço transcorreu de maneira tranqüila. Após terminar de comer, Alexia e Seth foram andar pelos jardins, até uma nevasca obrigar eles a voltar ao castelo. Acomodaram-se em uma sala de aula, onde dois alunos da Corvinal jogavam Snap explosivo em frente a uma lareira. Ficaram observando os dois jogarem até a hora do jantar. Conversaram mais um pouco no fim da noite, antes de seguirem cada um para seu salão comunal.

Seth acomodou-se solitário em sua cama, mirando o dossel. Esperava que as férias de natal passassem rápido. Queria logo ver Adam, Richard, Allyson e...Lauren.

Pensando nela, o garoto virou-se para o lado, puxando o lençol e fechando os olhos.

* * *

**N/A: Sinto que devo começar as "N/A's" me desculpando x.x...realmente demorei muito pra att o capitulo...mas como eu já disse...cursinho...e somado ao bloqueio criativo que tive, ferrou tudo...**

**N/A2: Esse é o ponto mais intrigante e dificil de escrever da fic...porque quase 70 dele é baseado em jogos de RPG e fica muito complicado pra passar tudo pro papel.**

**N/A3:**

**Juh: Huahauhau xD...eu sabia que você ia gostar...tentei fazer o relacionamento deles baseado no temperamento dos dois...e acabou meio que assim...que bom que gostou \o\**

**Gla: que bom que gostou n.n...modestia a parte, eu me superei no final do ultimo capitulo(apesar de no geral, ter sido uma boa porcaria).**

**Laly: Sorry a demora...e fico feliz por seu interesse na fic...acredite, me motiva a escrever n.n...só não pude escrever mais rapidamente por causa do vestibular...**

**Mah: Seth e Lauren xP...você participou da criação do Seth...sabe como ele é...então xDD**

**N/A4: Pra não perder o costume...comentem \o**


	10. Capitulo dez: A volta dos problemas

**—Capitulo dez**

**O retorno dos problemas.**

Seth acordou com um repentino grito e algo pressionando-o contra a cama, deixando-o ligeiramente sem ar. Não demorou muito para reconhecer Richard, largado sobre sua barriga.. Adam estava parado na porta, rindo, apoiado no malão.

Após muita confusão, envolvendo inclusive uma dúzia de livros sendo atirados sobre Richard, os três amigos sentaram-se em suas camas, cansados. Seth ficou parado, olhando enquanto Richie e Adam tiravam as coisas do malão e organizavam sobre a cama.

—E então?—Perguntou Seth, após alguns segundos necessários para recuperar o fôlego.—Como foram as férias?

—Para falar a verdade, nada de mais.—Disse Richard, desanimado.—Ficamos em casa mesmo.

—As minhas foram o de sempre, cara.—Falou Adam, empilhando algumas roupas sobre a cama.—Você já passou o natal comigo. Sabe como é. Mas e as suas?

—Passei as férias com a Alexia.—Seth virou-se para Richard, a tempo de ver o amigo largar o livro de transfiguração no chão.—Aliás, ela me pediu para pedir desculpas para você.

—Mas vocês não...—Adam olhou para Seth, com a testa ligeiramente franzida.

—Não, não!—Disse Seth, mais que de pressa.—Apenas amigos. Ela já está saindo com outro.

—E foi ela que te deu isso?—Perguntou Richard, apontando para o peito de Seth.

Seth olhou para baixo. A corrente que havia ganho de Lauren e que mantinha cuidadosamente escondida dentro do decote das vestes, agora estava aninhada numa dobra do suéter, que Seth usava para dormir, próximo à gola das vestes.

—Aaaahm...não...—Discretamente enfiou a corrente por dentro do decote das vestes.—foi...outra pessoa.

—Sua namorada secreta?—Perguntou Richard, num meio sorriso.

—Vai à merda, Richie.—Disse Seth, atirando um travesseiro no rosto do amigo.

* * *

Após o recesso de fim de ano, as aulas recomeçaram. Para a turma de N.I.E.M's, os professores pareciam ter guardado o pior e mais doloroso de tudo para o final. Quilômetros de redações para serem feitas em curtos prazos de tempo. Dúzias e dúzias de praticas intermináveis e cada vez mais difíceis. Muitos alunos do sétimo ano já começavam a dormir próximo à hora de acordar. Sem contar nos súbitos ataques de pânico que se tornavam cada vez mais comuns.

—Cada!—Exclamou Richie, puxando os próprios cabelos com força.—Eu.Vou.Acabar.Enlouquecendo!!

—Re...re...relaaaaaaaaaaaaaaxa.—Disse Adam, em meio a um prolongado bocejo.—Vai acabar ficando careca.

—De novo.—Completou Seth, coçando os olhos com o nó do dedo.

—Vocês já viram a quantidade de deveres que temos?!—O tom de voz de Richard continha uma leve nota de desespero.—Vamos nos formar e ainda vamos estar fazendo redações!

—Olhe bem...pelo menos você tem as férias da páscoa.—Tentou consolar Adam, enquanto desciam as escadas, acompanhados por uma multidão de alunos da Lufa-lufa.

—Se eu continuar vivo daqui até a páscoa.—Gemeu Richard, fazendo uma careta.

Seth meramente riu. Mesmo para ele que costumava deixar os deveres em dia, estava sendo difícil manter o ritmo. Passava muitas noites cercado por livros, pergaminhos e vários tinteiros. Tinha muito pouco tempo para descansar, se somasse a isso os deveres como monitor-chefe.

O salão principal já estava cheio quando eles chegaram. Vários alunos usavam o horário do almoço para se afundar nos livros. Era possível ver vários alunos escondidos atrás de livros, enquanto davam distraídas garfadas na comida, vez ou outra espetando o braço da pessoa ao lado.

Maquinalmente, Seth dirigiu seu olhar até a mesa da Sonserina. Não tinha tido muitas oportunidades de falar com Lauren, desde o fim do recesso. Nem de agradecer o presente ou perguntar se havia gostado do presente dele. Seu olhar fixou-se nela, sentada entre as duas irmãs. Comia distraidamente.

Porém, Stephanie Lestrange lhe encarava diretamente. E não era um olhar nem um pouco bonito. Parecia lhe acusar e lhe fulminar ao mesmo tempo. Rapidamente Seth desviou o olhar e sentou-se na mesa. Richard falava algo, mas ele não entendia direito. Procurou concentrar-se na comida.

—Hey, Seth.—A voz de Allyson chamou sua atenção.—McGonagall pediu para te entregar isso.

A garota remexeu na mochila por algum tempo, antes de puxar um punhado de pergaminhos. Continham novos horários. Uma espécie de aprofundamento. Desanimado, Seth apanhou os pergaminhos e encarou-os por um tempo.

—Vamos ter mais aulas de feitiços agora?—Perguntou Richie, observando o pergaminho por sobre o ombro de Seth.

—Não...os horários são personalizados.—Disse Seth, olhando o nome de cada aluno no cabeçalho de cada pergaminho.—Aqui está o seu.—Separou um pergaminho do punhado e entregou a Richie.

—Uau! Não tenho mais aulas de poções!—Comemorou Richard.—Ah! Mas vou ter mais aulas com a McGonagall.

—Sullivan, Adam.—Seth separou mais um pergaminho e entregou a Adam.

—Huum...me acrescentaram uma aula de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas. E Herbologia. Mas ao menos não vou mais ter aulas com a McGonagall. Já é algo a menos.

—Vou ter mais aulas de herbologia, poções e transfiguração.—Disse Allyson, acomodando a mochila embaixo da mesa.—Sim, sim, eu já peguei meu horário.—Respondeu, assim que Seth lhe olhou, com as sobrancelhas baixas.

—E o seu, Edric?—Perguntou Richard, olhando por cima do ombro do amigo.

—Poções, história da magia, transfiguração e feitiços.—Murmurou Seth, correndo o olhar pelo pergaminho.—Me tiraram as aulas de herbologia.

—É...—Adam deu um sorriso fraco, encolhendo os ombros. Naqueles tempos, perdes aulas de herbologia não era grande coisa, já que a matéria era uma das que menos ocupava o tempo dos alunos.—já é algo a menos.

Seth não respondeu. Seu olhar mais uma vez foi até a mesa da Sonserina. Lauren também analisava um pergaminho com o novo horário. Escorregando o pergaminho para dentro do bolso interno das vestes, ele levantou-se, pegando a mochila e murmurando algo para os amigos antes de sair.

* * *

O ultimo archote da biblioteca foi apagado por uma lufada forte do vento. Vento que soprou por entre as estantes de livros, espalhando um som rasgado, como o uivo de um lobo. A única luz no local era proveniente de um candeeiro sobre uma das mesas. As chamas no candeeiro bruxuleavam, projetando altas sombras a cada movimento.

Um movimento de um objeto fino e o fogo ficou estático, como se tivesse virado pedra. Resmungando algo, Seth abaixou a varinha até o tampo da mesa, repousando-a ali. Voltou sua atenção para as paginas do livro de poções. Molhou a ponta da pena no tinteiro e marcou a linha com um dedo. Ia arranhando o pergaminho enquanto corria o olhar pelas paginas.

Aquela redação passada por Slughron era o menor de todas que ainda tinha para fazer. Pontuou mais uma frase da redação e prendeu a pena entre os dentes, enquanto pegava sua mochila ao lado, procurando algo dentro dela.

Largou a mochila ao lado, quando encontrou o pequeno pote de tinta. Atirou para o lado o vazio e abriu o outro, molhando a pena no inteiro. Apurou os ouvidos ao escutar o som de passos.

Não poderia ser Pince, já que ela deveria estar dando uns amassos com Filch, em algum corredor, escondidos o suficiente para não despertar todo o asco da escola. Provavelmente deveria ser algum atrasado com os deveres de casa ou com a entrega de algum livro, então, ficou tranqüilo, continuando a redação.

Então, sentiu alguém sentar-se à sua frente e sorriu de leve, decidindo fingir que não percebera. Após algum tempo, escutou a voz que mais queria escutar, desde o fim das férias de natal.

—Isso se chama abuso de poder. Mesmo sendo monitor chefe não poderia estar aqui essas horas sabia?—Disse Lauren, num tom baixo e frio.

—E o que vai fazer, Lestrange? Dedurar-me?—Seth ergueu o olhar, com uma fracassada tentativa de controlar o sorriso que começava a formar-se em sua face. Ajeitou de modo pomposo o distintivo e pigarreou, voltando a falar, agora com uma forçada arrogância.—E, como

você mesma disse, sou monitor-chefe...acho que isso me dar certos...hum..como diria? Privilégios.

—Ah... Claro. É exatamente isso que eu chamo de abuso de poder, Ashford.

— Ser monitor-chefe tinha que ter suas vantagens...—Seth deu de ombros, ainda com aquele sorriso enviesado no rosto.

Lauren levantou-se e deu a volta na mesa lentamente, sentando-se na cadeira ao lado do garoto. Seu olhar deteve-se em seu material.

—Sabe, McGonagall não iria gostar nada de saber que seu Monitor-Chefe perfeitinho está abusando de um distintivo.—Voltou a olhar para o Seth, sem muito sucesso em conter o riso. Os olhos negros da garota brilhavam como duas pérolas negras. Mas não parecia querer perder aquele 'jogo'. Olhou para baixo para se controlar e logo voltou a olha-lo com a expressão de falsa seriedade.

— Oras...McGonagall está muito ocupada com os alunos do NOM's e do NIEM's, para poder cuidar de abuso de poder no momento. Sem contar que é por uma boa causa...—Disse Seth, dando uma piscadela suave enquanto repousava a pena sobre a mesa. Sentou-se enviesado na cadeira, com uma perna de cada lado, de frente para Lauren.

—E além de tudo irresponsável. Esses deveres já tinham que estar prontos a algum tempo... Esteve muito ocupado para eles é?—Disse Lauren, com um tom de riso na voz.

—Ah...isso também foi por uma boa...não, não...uma OTIMA causa...—Seth sorriu abertamente, o azul em seus olhos ainda mais intenso.—Sabe...conheci uma garota muito legal esses dias...durante uma detenção...não consigo parar de pensar nela...e isso me distraí, sabe? A família dela é casca grossa, mas ela é diferente...

—Ah, sim... Sempre tem uma garota, incrível... —Lauren colocou os pés sobre a cadeira e abraçou os joelhos. Olhava para ele, os olhos ainda brilhando.—Quanto à família...Não é tão ruim quanto parece, Seth.—Seu olhar demonstrou uma certe tristeza. Sua voz falhou um pouco.— Mas acho que não precisamos pensar em famílias agora. Estamos em Hogwarts não é?

Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, olhando de um para o outro. Lauren abaixou as pernas e olhou para o chão. Então, olhou para Seth. Era bom vê-lo novamente. Era bom estar novamente ao lado dele.

—Eu... senti sua falta.—Sussurrou Lauren, dando um pequeno sorriso.

Seth sorriu também. Estendeu uma mão até tocar a ponta dos dedos no rosto dela, acariciando-o de leve.

—Também senti sua falta...e tem razão. Não precisamos nos preocupar com famílias agora.— Seth afastou a mão lentamente do rosto dela e soltou um suspiro breve, agora um olhar olhando-a carinhosamente.— Não precisa se preocupar Lauren. Nem a casca grossa da sua mãe vai me separar de você...

—Se é para referir-se a ela assim, é melhor encerrarmos a conversa por aqui.—Disse Lauren, mais friamente do que desejava falar com ele.

Seth encarou Lauren por um tempo antes de inclinar a cabeça para trás e encarar o teto. Sabia que o ultimo assunto que deveria ter tocado era "Bellatrix Lestrange". Soltando um prolongado suspiro, voltou a olhar para Lauren, dando-se por vencido.

—Ok, ok...nada de falar da sogra...

Ficaram mais uma vez em silêncio. Lauren observava atentamente o material de Seth, espalhado por sobre a mesa. Após quase um minuto de silêncio, levantou-se, parecendo decidida.

—.Ok. Isso seria totalmente contra todas as regras da escola, mas acho que temos coisas mais úteis a fazer do que eu ficar aqui vendo você estudar sobre qualquer desses assuntos de poções.—Disse Lauren, sorrindo marotamente.—Então se o Senhor monitor-chefe me deixar ajuda-lo com os deveres ao modo Lestrange, nós poderíamos dar uma volta pelos gramados.—Ergueu levemente uma sobrancelha, os braços cruzados sobre o peito.—Acho que lá é melhor do que uma biblioteca.

Seth ergueu as sobrancelhas e deixou um sorriso leve delinear-se em seu rosto. Pegou a varinha de cima da mesa e levantou-se, parando de frente para o material.

—Oras...acho que um passeio não fará mal a ninguém...—Sorriu de leve mais uma vez e fez um aceno com a varinha, cortando o ar.

A mochila ergueu-se e ficou ereta, com o bolso grande aberto. Acenou a varinha para os livros que se ergueram e planaram por algum tempo sobre a mochila, antes de caírem e acomodarem-se perfeitamente nela. Logo fez o mesmo com tinteiros, penas e pergaminhos, colocando-os num bolso menor. Lançou um feitiço no pote vazio que se transformou em um passarinho que saiu voando. Colocou a mochila nas costas e guardou a varinha no bolso das vestes.

—Mas só um aviso. Só aceito o passei com a condição de passar na sala comunal da Grifinória para deixar essa mochila...está meio pesada.—Seth sorriu, forçando uma careta de dor, como se estivesse fazendo um grande esforço.

— Tudo bem, mas é melhor ser rápido. Já é bem ruim o Draco no meu pé. Se um Grifinório me vir perto de seu Salão Comunal não seria legal.—Disse Lauren, arrumando os longos cabelos negros atrás da orelha.

—Ok, ok.—Seth caminhou até a porta da biblioteca e virou-se, forçando um tom autoritário, mas sem disfarçar o sorriso.—O que está esperando? Ande logo Lestrange. Ou quer uma detenção?

Lauren parou um segundo antes de gargalhar. Foi até Seth, ainda rindo.

—Nunca ameace um Lestrange, Ashford. Pode ser a ultima coisa que vai fazer na vida.—Disse Lauren, em tom de brincadeira.

Seguiram andando em silêncio, apressando o passo, puxando a capa mais para perto de seus corpos. O frio do inverno ainda varria os terrenos naquele inicio de ano. Passaram por corredores, passagens secretas, até chegarem ao sexto andar. Já se aproximavam do corredor que levava à torre da Grifinória, quando uma voz fez o sangue de ambos gelar.

—Lauren! O que esta fazendo aqui?

Os dois viraram-se lentamente para encarar Stephanie Lestrange, parada no fim de um corredor. Encarava Lauren, confusa.

Por alguns instantes, Lauren ficou sem reação. Mas Stephanie já sabia sobre ela e Seth. Havia contado à irmã durante as férias de natal. Seu coração foi desacelerando lentamente.

—Ste...esse é o Seth. Monitor-chefe.

—Aaahm...é...—Disse Seth, meio desconcertado, dando um passo a frente.—Seth Ashford.

—Sei quem é você e pouco me importa se ele é monitor-chefe ou a rainha da Inglaterra.—Respondeu Stephanie, friamente, sem encarar o rapaz. Seu olhar estava fixo em Lauren.—Deviam ter mais cuidado. Se a Violet tivesse visto vocês...e aqui...

—Presumi que vocês duas estivessem no Salão Comunal a essas horas.—Respondeu Lauren.—E nenhuma de vocês costuma andar por esses lados. Foi só um descuido Steph, mas era pra ser bem rápido a passada por aqui.

Stephanie olhou para Lauren e finalmente olhou para Seth. Demorou seu olhar nele, antes de dar as costas e falar friamente.

—Depois que o Malfoy pegar vocês não reclame, Lauren.Ele pode ser um tremendo babaca, mas não é tão burro assim.

Sem esperar mais uma palavra, a Lestrange mais nova saiu a passos rápidos. Lauren e Seth ficaram parados por um tempo, sem falar exatamente nada, apenas escutando os passos de Stephanie.

—Seth, eu...

—Conversamos melhor longe daqui.—Murmurou Seth, anormalmente sério.

Sem esperar, Seth seguiu pelo corredor. Lauren encostou-se numa parede e encarou os pés. A reação de Stephanie havia sido muito melhor quando ela contara, durante o recesso de natal. Sabia que seria difícil para a irmã aceitar que estava namorando um grifinório que era considerado traidor do sangue. Mas esperava que Stephanie lhe apoiasse. Mas pelo modo como ela havia agido, seria muito mais difícil do que Lauren imaginava.

O som de passos no corredor chamou sua atenção. Era Seth voltando. Automaticamente Lauren desencostou-se da parede e seguiu o garoto por um corredor. Não se falavam e, nos lugares mais movimentados, mantinham uma certa distância. Passaram de frente para o salão principal, onde alguns retardatários ainda jantavam e seguiram direto para fora.

Os jardins estavam frios, mais com uma quantidade de neve consideravelmente inferior. Abriram caminho até o pátio, afastando a neve de cima de um dos bancos e sentando. Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, até Seth falar.

—Então ela já sabe?

—Já.—Respondeu Lauren, olhando para a floresta proibida.

—No natal?—Perguntou Seth, olhando para Lauren agora. A Lestrange apenas balançou a cabeça de maneira positiva.

Mais uma vez eles ficaram em silêncio. O vento passou cortante pelo pátio, arranhando seus rostos. Seth então suspirou e escorregou sua mão até a de Lauren, segurando-a.

—Bem...talvez seja melhor...—Deu um sorriso fraco, encolhendo os ombros.—Quem sabe assim ela não aceite mais facilmente.

—Acho difícil, Seth.—Suspirou Lauren, encarando o garoto. Mordeu o canto da boca, preocupada.—Você viu a maneira como ela reagiu. Tenho medo que ela possa contar para Violet.

Seth respirou fundo e soltou o ar pela boca, soltando uma pequena nuvem de fumaça. Correu a mão até o braço de Lauren, puxando-a delicadamente, até encostar a cabeça dela em seu peito. Abraçou-a carinhosamente, beijando-lhe o topo da cabeça.

—Não fica assim...tudo vai dar certo...você vai ver...

Lauren forçou um sorriso insincero. Passou os braços pela cintura dele e abraçou-o também, afundando o rosto em seu ombro.

* * *

Passava um pouco das dez quando Lauren esgueirou-se para dentro do salão comunal da Sonserina. Estava vazia, exceto por um pequeno grupo de alunos do sétimo ano, entre eles Richmound e Darko, afundados atrás dos livros. Pisando cuidadosamente, Lauren seguiu até a porta que levava aos dormitórios.

—Lauren?—A voz de Violet soou as suas costas.—Acordada a essa hora? Pensei que estivesse dormindo.

Soltando uma espécie de praga por entre os dentes, Lauren virou-se para a irmã, tentando parecer alheia ao tom questionador dela.

—Fui a biblioteca devolver um livro atrasado.

Violet olhou para ela, ainda desconfiada. Lauren manteve-se impassível, olhando para a irmã, com uma sobrancelha levemente erguida. Após uns dez segundos, Violet deu de ombros, voltando a inclinar-se sobre um livro, explicando algo para Donnie. Lauren olhou para a irmã por um tempo antes de virar-se para a porta. Por um rápido momento, teve a impressão de que Henrich lhe observava, mas, no segundo seguinte, o rapaz estava com o olhar tão fixo nos livros quanto antes. Lauren fechou a porta cuidadosamente e subiu para os dormitórios, o mais silenciosamente possível.

Fechou a porta a porta cuidadosamente e foi até seu malão. Enquanto trocava de roupa, mirou um anel de platina, com símbolos em alto relevo, repousado sobre a mesa-de-cabeceira. Ainda não tivera a chance de perguntar à Seth o que significavam os símbolos. Mas o que Lauren mais gostava no anel eram as pequenas pedras incrustadas, que mudavam de cor de acordo com seu humor. Lauren sorriu por um breve momento, antes de fechar o cortinado ao redor da cama e deitar-se.

* * *

Seth mal havia acordado, quando os primeiros raios de sol invadiram as janelas da sala comunal, atingindo a mesa na qual ele estava largado. Estava com um dos braços estendido sobre o tampo da mesa e o outro dobrado, de modo a apoiar a cabeça. Alguns livros, tinteiros e pergaminhos estavam espalhados pelo chão, como se tivessem sido derrubados.

Mais uma noite terminando redações intermináveis. Com o olhar sonolento, Seth observou todo o seu trabalho, grande parte incompleto, espalhado sobre a mesa. Havia meia dúzia de pergaminhos bem estendidos sobre o tampo da mesa, apoiados sobre pesados livros e tinteiros vazios. Varias penas usadas e pergaminhos amassados estavam jogados pelo chão.

Após mais uma olhada pelo trabalho, Seth esticou os braços para cima. Preparava-se para levantar, quando algo começou a gritar, subitamente.

"HORA DE ACORDAR! HORA DE ACORDAR! HORA DE ACORDAR!"

Sobressaltando-se, Seth escorregou da cadeira, caindo de costas no chão. Um tanto afobado, Seth tentou calar o relógio que Allyson lhe dera, antes que esse acordasse toda a torre da grifinória.

—Da próxima vez vou pedir para a Ally me dar meias.—Disse Seth, passando a mão na nuca.

Assim que a dor na nuca passou, Seth foi até a mochila, pegando a varinha de um dos bolsos. Com um breve aceno, fez todos os tinteiros, pergaminhos e livros sobre a mesa se ordenarem e voarem para dentro da mochila. Mais um aceno e os pergaminhos no chão foram rapidamente varridos para longe.

—Sala arrumada...mochila arrumada.—Disse Seth. Por um instante o garoto ficou parado, antes de erguer o braço e cheirar a axila.—Argh! Mas você está fedendo, Seth!—Riu, enquanto tirava fora as vestes de Hogwarts e afrouxava o nó da gravata vermelha e dourada.

Pendurou as vestes sobre o ombro e seguiu rumo as escadas do dormitório masculino. Antes que sua mão tocasse a maçaneta, a porta abriu-se com força. Desviando-se por milímetros, afinal já estava ficando profissional em desviar de portas abruptamente abertas, Seth observou enquanto Romilda Vane e outras garotas do quinto ano lhe encaravam, contendo risinhos. Sem esperar muito, dispararam para o dormitório feminino.

—Aaaaahm...desculpe pelas meninas.—Uma voz ainda à porta, chamou a atenção de Seth. O garoto virou lentamente o rosto para encarar Érika, que parecia constrangida.—Elas estão ficando meio obcecadas pelo Potter.

—Você também, pelo visto.—Seth deu um sorriso torto, olhando para a garota.

Érika corou profundamente e olhou para o chão. Murmurou algo parecido com "não é bem assim. Elas me obrigaram a vir".

—Não precisa se explicar.—Disse Seth, bondosamente. Espreguiçando-se, abriu um pouco mais a porta, contornando a garota.—Vou tomar um banho antes do café. Nos vemos depois.

E deixando Érika parada na entrada para os dormitórios masculinos, Seth subiu preguiçosamente até o próprio dormitório, onde alguns alunos começavam a acordar.

—Madrugou?—Perguntou Adam, que coçava preguiçosamente um olho.

—Dormi na sala comunal.—Informou Seth, abrindo o malão e pegando vestes limpas.—Terminando algumas redações...

—Depois de ter passado um tempo com a namorada secreta.—Disse Richard, saindo de trás do cortinado, com uma cara de sono, mas com o velho tom intrometido.

—Quer parar com isso, Bak...

—Ah! Dessa vez não pode negar! Cormaco ficou algum tempo a mais no salão comunal e disse que viu você saindo com uma garota para os jardins!—Disse Richard, vitorioso, o que não combinava com o lençol pateticamente pendurado em seu ombro.

Seth sentiu o sangue gelar por completo e, por alguns instantes, pensou que fosse cair. Tomando cuidado para se segurar, Seth fingiu estar procurando algo mais no fundo do baú, caindo de joelhos no chão. Poderia ser verdade? Ou Richard estaria apenas atirando uma isca? Não. Como ele saberia que eles haviam passado, à noite, pelo salão comunal? E ainda mais após o jantar. Seth levou a mão ao peito e apertou com força o pingente da corrente prateada, antes de levantar-se.

—Você deveria aprender a cuidar mais da sua vida, Richie.—Disse Seth, forçando um sorriso.—Se ficar se preocupando muito com a vida dos outros, vai acabar ficando pra titio.

Disparou para o banheiro, no instante em que Richard atirava um travesseiro em sua direção.

* * *

**N/A: o.o...mais um pouco de demora nesse capitulo e, sinceramente, não ficou bom na minha visão u.u...sinceramente, tenho muitas idéias, mas não tô sabendo passar pro papel x.x...admito...tá dificil continuar...mas não desistirei!! \ò.ó**

**N/A2: Esse capitulo era para ter sido postado no sabado à meia-noite. Mas agradeçam ao FF por ter tido uma super crise EMO e não ter me deixado atualizar \u.u**

**N/A3:**

**Gla:** A interação com o sexto livro vai aumentar agora, porque eu FINALMENTE consegui meu "Enigma do principe" de volta, depois de mais de um ano emprestado u.u...a correntinha foi idéia da criadora da Lauren xP...e, bem...tá aí...o Seth não é tão insensivel. Quanto a Alexia, ela não é grande ameaça...aliás, estou pensando em escrever uma fic com a vida do Seth, e vai entender que a Alexia e ele não tem mais chances de juntar. Sim, sim xD...a idéia do chapéu surgiu justamente quando eu estava re-re-re-re-re-re-re-re-re-re-lendo o quarto livro xP

**Juh: **Sim, sim '-'...se não fosse a Juh, eu teria passado pelo menos uma semana tentando achar um nome bom para a Alexia...quanto a briga, já está se aproximando \o\

**Laly: **Mais aventuras? '-'...devo dizer que isso é apenas um começo...e só xP...tem muita coisa para rolar ainda...como já disse uma vez, tanto para o bem quanto para o mau...e, acredite...mais uma vez sua vontade de ler a fic me motivou a terminar esse capitulo...obrigado )

**N/A4: O tempo passa, o tempo muda...mas vocês devem continuar comentando, certo? xP**


	11. Capitulo onze: Preludio

**Capitulo onze**

**Preludio**

—Cara!—Exclamou Richard, atirando uma dúzia de pergaminhos para o alto, logo depois largando-se numa poltrona.—Eu-não-aguento-mais-ISSO!

—Vai acabar enfartando, Baker.—Disse Adam, sem desviar o olhar do livro de poções.

Seth olhou para os amigos sem falar nada. Se parecia impossível, a carga de tarefas havia aumentado considerável e até assustadoramente. No momento, tentava recordar o feitiço para transfigurar lápis em tronquilhos. Estava quase perfeito, exceto pela permanência da ponta de grafite no topo da cabeça dos tronquilhos.

Estavam em meados de março. A neve havia sumido, dando lugar a uma chuva fina que batia constantemente nas janelas do castelo. Seth agradeceu por não ter aulas do lado de fora, o que lhe permitia ficar seco, ao contrario de Adam, que possuía o cabelo um pouco molhado e a barra das vestes cheias de lama.

—_I wanna hold you. Don't want to take me back..._—Cantarolou Seth, distraído, voltando a folhear o livro de transfiguração. Aquela musica ainda lhe lembrava muito Lauren.

—Hum?—Richard olhou para Seth, com as sobrancelhas erguidas.—Você conhece essa música?—Seth encarou o amigo, sem saber onde ele queria chegar.—É que essa música é dos _"Conner's"_. Eles tocaram no baile e...você não estava lá...ou estava?

—Ah! Claro.—Disse Seth, desconcertado. Voltou rapidamente o olhar para o livro.—Ouvi cantarem por aí.

Seth ergueu o olhar a tempo de ver Richard e Adam trocando um olhar desconfiado. Abaixou mais uma vez o olhar para o livro, ouvindo Adam pigarrear e inclinar-se em sua poltrona.

—Cara...—Seth ergueu o olhar, encarando Adam.—Nós somos seus amigos e...de uns tempos para cá você tem...hum...estado um pouco estranho. Parece estar guardando algum segredo.

—Vários!—Ressaltou Richard.

—Do que vocês estão falando?—Seth deu um sorriso nervoso, encolhendo um pouco os ombros.

—Deixe-me ver...—Richard fingiu pensar.—O dia do passei pra Hogsmead com a Ally. O dia do baile. Todos os dias que você passou a sumir de repente. O dia em que sumiram com a cadeira da McGonagall...

—Mas isso foi você!—Exclamou Seth.

—Ah! Foi mesmo...bem...—Richard pigarreou, um tanto desconcertado, voltando ao assunto.—De qualquer modo, você tem estado um pouco estranho. Com muitos segredos.

—Todos tem seus segredos.—Ponderou Seth, olhando para a janela.—E, de qualquer forma, não estou escondendo nada de vocês. Já disse tudo!

—Tudo bem, Seth.—Adam suspirou e voltou ao livro.—Mas saiba que estamos aqui quando precisar.

Seth nada disse. Acenou positivamente com a cabeça e escondeu o rosto atrás do livro. Estava se sentindo mal com aquilo. De esconder tantas coisas de seus melhores amigos. Mas ele não podia fazer nada ainda. Não enquanto fosse obrigado a manter em segredo.

* * *

Lauren estava sentada na sala comunal, com um livro aberto sobre as pernas. Corria os olhos rapidamente pelas linhas, tentando absorver as informações sobre "como duelar contra uma maldição imperdoável." 

Após algumas paginas, a Lestrange ergueu o olhar, descansando a visão. A sala comunal da Sonserina estava quase vazia. O fato de o local ficar nas masmorras não o tornava mais quente do que os corredores chuvosos. Sendo assim, havia apenas mais alguns calouros, duas garotas do sexto ano e Stephanie Lestrange no local (além da própria Lauren).

Lauren deteve seu olhar sob a irmã. Estava sentada, distraída, girando a varinha entre os dedos. Não haviam mais falado em Seth ou na noite do corredor. Ambas não tocavam no assunto e...Lauren até não achava isso ruim.

Porém, desde aquela noite, ela não havia mais se encontrado com Seth. Além de todas as redações e praticas passadas pelos professores, Lauren também tinha medo que sue suas irmãs (principalmente Violet) a vissem com Seth. Ela tinha medo do que podia acontecer.

—Hum?—Stephanie notou o olhar da irmã e virou-se para encarar-la.—Algum problema, Lah?

—Ahm? Não, não!—Disse Lauren, dando um sorriso sem graça e voltando ao livro.

Respirou fundo e soltou o ar pela boca, lentamente. Precisava encontrar Seth. Tinha que dar um jeito de encontrar-lo. Escava começando a se sentir mal por não poder ver-lo. Levou o livro até a testa e bateu-a levemente contra ele, tentando pensar em algo.

—É isso!—Exclamou Lauren, sem ligar se estava ou não chamando a atenção dos que estavam ao redor. Largou o livro de lado e correu para o dormitório, ignorando o olhar curioso da irmã.

Entrou no dormitório, vazio, como um trovão e jogou-se na cama, estendendo a mão até a mesa de cabeceira, pegando o anel que Seth lhe dera. Geralmente aqueles anéis tinham um par, para que quem desse o presente ficasse sabendo o que quem recebeu estava sentindo. Enfiou o anel no dedo e concentrou-se fortemente naquele sentimento de saudade.

A pedras do anel rapidamente mudaram de cor para um cinza chumbo. Lauren apertou-o contra o peito e torceu para que Seth estivesse com o par ao lado, para entender que ela sentia saudades.

* * *

Seth sentiu algo pesar em seu bolso. Olhando para os lados, certificando-se que seus amigos estavam concentrados em seus livros, tirou um anel de platina, idêntico ao que havia dado à Lauren. As pedras incrustadas no anel estavam cinzentas. Segundo o homem a quem encomendara, significava que a outra pessoa estava com saudades. 

Ficava feliz que Lauren estivesse com saudades dele, mas não podia fazer nada. Soltou um suspiro cansado e guardou o anel de volta no bolso, fixando o olhar nos pergaminhos em cima da mesa.

—Já sei!—Exclamou baixinho. Ergueu o olhar até os amigos, certificando-se de que não haviam escutado nada. Os dois continuavam absortos em seus trabalhos.

Era isso! Seth havia encontrado um modo de marcar um encontro com Lauren. Havia visto aquilo em um livro trouxa. Quem diria que uma coisa tão banal podia acabar sendo tão útil?

Pegou uma pena e um pergaminho e apoiou-o num livro sobre as suas pernas, escondendo dos amigos. Escrevia rapidamente, erguendo o olhar para ver se alguém lhe observava. Largou a pena de lado e enrolou o pergaminho, levantando-se.

—Hum...preciso ver uma...coisa...—Disse Seth, meio desconcertado.—Já...volto...

E saiu, antes que um de seus amigos pudesse falar alguma coisa. Mais uma vez, como já estava se tornando comum, Richard e Adam se entreolharam e balançaram a cabeça negativamente, voltando ao trabalho. Haviam desistido de tentar entender Seth.

* * *

Lauren voltou à sala comunal, desapontada. Como podia ter sido tão burra? Não bastava Seth saber que ela estava com saudades. Ele não tinha como fazer nada. Assim como ela, estava atolado de trabalhos, praticas e redações além, é claro, da ameaçada das irmãs de Lauren, sempre pairando entre eles. 

Sentou-se na mesma poltrona de antes e apoiou o queixo na mão, olhando para o nada. Como podia ter deixado e pensar em tantas coisas? Oras, afinal Seth fazia ela parar de pensar direito. E ficar longe dele piorava a situação. Afinal, ele era...

—Hey, Lestrange!—Uma voz arrancou Lauren de seus pensamentos.

Era Malcolm Baddock. Um segundoanista insuportável, sempre alvo dos piores pensamentos de Stephanie. Parecia mal humorado e carregava pergaminho na mão direita.

—O que foi agora, Baddock?—Perguntou Lauren, girando os olhos.

—Pediram para te entregar isso. —Grunhiu Malcolm, estendendo o pergaminho para Lauren.

A garota pegou o pergaminho, sentindo-se aturdida. Sentiu o coração acelerar. Seria possível...?

Não, Seth não seria tão ingênuo. Pensaria na possibilidade de que uma das irmãs poderia estar ali para interceptar ou até para ler. Mas então...?

—Quem te deu isso?—Indagou Lauren, ainda olhando o pergaminho.

—Não sei...—Disse Baddock, com um tom displicente.—Não quis falar o nome. Mas me ameaçou com uma detenção se eu não entregasse.

O coração de Lauren deu um salto enorme, quase saindo pela boca. Então...era mesmo dele? Rapidamente Lauren olhou por cima do ombro. Stephanie observava a conversa dela com Malcolm, aparentemente interessada no conteúdo do pergaminho.

—Ok...huum...agora pode ir...—Disse Lauren, fazendo um gesto para que o garoto se afastasse.

Resmungando, Malcolm afastou-se, deixando Lauren sozinha. Com as mãos tremular, a garota desenrolou o pergaminho e começou a ler a letra rápida e rabiscada de Seth.

-Quero te ver

longe de mim

-hoje, no corredor da torre de astronomia.

ou em qualquer lugar, dia ou momento.

-Não suporto ficar

ao teu lado.

Quero é ficar

-longe de você.

Nunca mais

-Me encontre

em canto nenhum.

-As onze horas,

ou em qualquer hora.

-por favor.

Ass: Seth Ashford.

Lauren sentiu eu peito doer. O que aquilo significava? O que havia acontecido para Seth escrever aquilo?! Não fazia o menor sentido. Ela sabia que eles estavam um pouco distantes por causa de todos aqueles empecilhos. Mas nada que justificasse aquilo. Sentiu o canto dos olhos esquentar e as lagrimas se formarem rapidamente.

—Foi aquele grifinório, não foi?— Soou a voz de Stephanie, logo atrás da irmã. Lia, ou tentava ler, o pergaminho.

Lauren não respondeu. Continuou olhando fixamente para o papel, relendo as palavras, tentando encontrar algum sentido em tudo aquilo. Porém, cada vez que lia, sentia o coração pesar mais. Como Seth podia ter feito aquilo?

—Aquele maldito Ashford! Nem coragem para falar na cara ele tem!—Disse Stephanie, um tanto irritada.—Ele não te merecia, Lauren! Viu o que dá namorar grifinórios traidores do sangue? E ainda mais se apaixonar por eles?! É isso que acontece...

Mas Lauren já não prestava mais atenção no que Stephanie praguejava. Algo naquela carta lhe chamou a atenção. Porque só algumas linhas tinham hífen? E porque as frases estavam tão recortadas? Com a testa franzida, Lauren voltou a correr o olhar pelas linhas, de um jeito diferente.

—"Quero te ver hoje no corredor da torre de astronomia. Não suporto ficar longe de você. Me encontre às onze horas. Por favor".—Murmurou Lauren, baixo o suficiente para que Stephanie, ainda xingando Seth de todos os modos possíveis, não escutasse.

Sem pensar muito, Lauren largou o pergaminho de lado e disparou para a saída do salão comunal, sem dar nenhuma explicação para uma aturdida Stephanie.

* * *

Caminhava a passos largos e apressados, praguejando baixo para não atrair a atenção de madame Nor-r-a. Havia perdido algum tempo tendo que voltar do corujal até a sala comunal da grifinória, inventar uma desculpa para seus amigos e sair novamente, em direção à torre de astronomia. 

Tinha certeza de que chegaria atrasado e teria sorte de não encontrar Filch ou sua maldita gata pelo caminho. Olhou para o relógio de pulso enquanto subia mais um lance de escadas, onde o quadro de um gordo homem de monóculo estava dormindo, roncando alto. Passou pela passagem em uma tapeçaria de um homem de aparência severa e logo se viu num corredor anterior ao da torre de astronomia. Apertou o passo, esperando não estar muito atrasado.

Avistou Lauren debruçada numa janela, parecendo apreensiva. Seus passos chamaram-lhe a atenção e, logo, ela vinha em sua direção, lentamente.

—Mas será que Grifinórios são sempre assim?—Disse Lauren, assim que chegou perto o bastante, fazendo-se de irritada. —15 minutos atrasado Ashford

—Ahm...problemas...—Disse Seth, com a mão atrás da nuca, coçando-a, meio desconcertado. O garoto parecia ofegar pelo esforço de correr para chegar logo até o local do encontro. Seus cabelos estavam mais desgrenhados que o comum. Passou os dedos por entre eles, tentando dar um jeito, mais ao notar que era impossível, deixou para lá.

Ficaram assim por um tempo, se olhando. Lauren com cara de brava e Seth desconcertado e tentando recobrar o fôlego. Passado alguns segundos, Lauren abriu um grande sorriso, como não fazia há algum tempo e disse, segurando as mãos dele.

—Sem problemas. Eu não quero uma detenção Então te perdôo, Senhor-Monitor.

—Detenção? Você?—Disse Seth, enlaçando seus dedos aos dela e puxando-a para si, sussurrando em seu ouvido, como se houvesse alguém do lado que não pudesse escutar.—Só se eu for cumprir junto.

Sorriu com as palavras dele. Adorava provocar o rapaz, e mais ainda adorava suas respostas. Retirou as mãos das dele e passou-as pelo pescoço do Grifinório, ainda sorrindo. Não precisava de mais nada quando estava perto dele, apensa estar ali e olhar pra ele. Não pensava em mais nada, só naquele momento.

Ignorando qualquer coisa que pudesse acontecer, até mesmo Draco estar vigiando, aproximou-se lentamente dele, logo tocando os lábios do rapaz com os seus. Por quanto tempo aquilo prosseguiu, ela já não era capaz de dizer.

Seth sentiu o primeiro toque e logo se entregou à seus lábios, entreabrindo os próprios, apertando mais o abraço. Levou uma de suas mãos até a têmpora dela e acariciou-lhe o cabelo negro de leve, enlaçando os dedos aos fios sedosos.

Após alguns minutos, separaram-se. Lauren permaneceu de olhos, como se quisesse guardar aquele momento para sempre. Abriu lentamente os olhos e sorriu, mordendo o lábio inferior.

—Que bom que conseguiu um jeito de mandar aquele bilhete. —Disse Lauren, ainda sorrindo.—Uma técnica bem primária e fácil de se descobrir, mas não podia esperar nada melhor de um grifinório.

—Eu não vi você pensando em nada.—Retrucou Seth, franzindo a testa.

—Isso porque...—Começou Lauren, afastando-se de Seth.

Porém, a Lestrange não concluiu. Olhava para frente, em choque.

—Steph...—Lauren não sabia o que falar. Não tinha o que falar. Seus pensamentos eram como um turbilhão, simplesmente não sabia o que fazer.—Steph, calma...

—Steph?—Disse Seth, erguendo as sobrancelhas, a testa ligeiramente franzida.—Não! Meu nome é Seth, esqueceu?—Soltou uma risada meio afetada, como se não tivesse entendendo direito o que a garota queria dizer com aquilo. Então, olhou por cima do ombro e viu, com uma expressão de choque no rosto, a irmã de Lauren. Recuou rapidamente e ficou ao lado da namorada, ainda chocado.—Não é nada do que está pensando!!—Disparou, sabendo que era a pior frase a se falar numa hora daquelas.

—Me acalmar?—Stephanie repetiu, olhando fixamente nos olhos negros da irmã. Continuava séria, apesar de parar de se afastar. As palavras do garoto vieram como tiros aos ouvidos de Stephanie que engoliu em seco mais uma vez tentando se acalmar um pouco.— Não, não é nada do que estou pensando.É claro que não é!Alguém colocou uma poção no meu suco de abobara e eu estou vendo minha própria irmã beijar um grifinorio.Um grifinorio possivelmente aliado aquele velho patético!Eu realmente gostaria de estar tendo alucinações!—Falou alto, quase gritando e colocando um tom enojado nas palavras "Grifinorio" e "Velho Patético".—Não sei onde estava com a cabeça quando aceitei isso.

—O que é que vocês estão fazendo? Pare com isso garota!—Disse um outro grifinório, conhecido de Seth, Kal tentando acalmar a sonserina.—Vai acabar nos entregar!

Ninguém respondeu Kal. Apenas Seth lançou-lhe um olhar, como se quisesse saber o que ele fazia ali. Após alguns minutos daquele silêncio carregado, Lauren virou-se para Seth e falou, em alto e bom tom, quase gritando.

—Eu te amo...—E virou-se para Stephanie novamente, o olhar bastante magoado, encarando-a por alguns instantes.—Você sabe que eu nunca te obrigaria a nada. Faça o que achar melhor.— Sem esperar, rumou os passos rapidamente em direção as escadas. Voltaria ao Salão Comunal, a noite acabara ali para ela. Ao passar pelo Grifinório que acabara de chegar empurrou-o com força.—Nunca mais grite com a minha irmã, não te dou esse direito. Aliás, você não deveria nem ter o direito de respirar... patético.

E continuou o caminho, sem falar mais nada.

—Pelo jeito sonserinos são cegos.—Disse Kal, ríspido.—Tente da próxima vez colocar algo mais limpo em sua boca, ou lave ela antes de falar comigo.

Seth encarava Stephanie fixamente, uma mescla de raiva e indignação em seu olhar. Não tentou deter Lauren pois sabia que seria inútil. Porém, esperou a namorada sair para pronunciar as palavras, com a voz grossa, austera. Os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

—Acho que conseguiu o que queria, Lestrange...isso é...se o que queria era a inimizade se sua irmã...—Deu uma risada irônica, balançando a cabeça negativamente.—Sabe...quando conheci a Lauren, eu pensei que pudesse dar o beneficio da duvida para vocês...pensei que não pudessem ser tão maus...mas me enganei...parece que só a Lauren nasceu diferente...o resto é um bando de esnobe que só sabe olhar para o próprio umbigo...—E direcionou o olhar para Kal, ainda sério.— O que faz fora da cama a essa hora? Vá para o dormitório!

—Você arranja confusão a essa hora e ainda quer me dar bronca?!—Perguntou Kal, indignado.—Não posso acreditar que tenha se metido com essa gente! Viu como falaram de Dumbledore?! Não me admiraria que elas sejam filhas de algum comensal.

—Deveria parar de falar da minha família assim Ashford, pode acabar como seus tios e seus avós.—A voz da garota estava mais rouca, pois fazia o máximo possível para não chorar.— _Sectusempra_!—Gritou erguendo a varinha e apontando para Ashford que estava distraído com Kal.—Deveria aprender a guardar seus comentários para você, Ashford

—Opa!—Exclamou Kal, puxando a própria varinha do bolso e apontando pra Stephanie.—_EXPELLIARMUS!_

—_ESTUPEFAÇA!_

Tudo ocorreu muito rápido para Seth. O Expelliarmus de Kal havia desviado a trajetória da maldição lançada pela Lestrange, mas logo o garoto estava estuporado no cão. Seth havia puxado a própria varinha, mas não apontava para Stephanie. Quem estava à sua frente era Lauren.

Tentando colocar os pensamentos em ordem, balançou a cabeça negativamente, olhando para o lado e vendo Stephanie, caída no chão. Caminhou até ela e encarou-a com um asco tão profundo, como nunca sentira por ninguém.

—Acho que não deveria ter feito isso...lembre-se...Hogwarts não é como lá fora...onde pessoas como você e sua mãe fazem o q bem entendem...—Seth abaixou-se e aproximou perigosamente o rosto do dela, com a expressão séria. Encarou os olhos cinzentos, impassivelmente, antes de falar, num tom baixo e frio.—Não tenho medo de você, da sua mãe ou de ninguém da sua família...

—Deveria ter Ashford. Não de mim, mas dela deveria.—Murmurou quase como uma ameaça para o garoto

Ficaram ainda um tempo se encarando, até que Seth apoiou-se nos joelhos e levantou-se, falando novamente alto o suficiente para todos ouvirem.

—Detenção...acho que vai gostar de ficar com Slughron por um tempo, destripando doninhas...Kal...—Virou-se para o garoto que levantava-se lentamente, ainda tonto.— me dê a varinha dela...a professora McGonagall vai gostar de lançar um P_riori Incantaten_ nela...

Arrebatou a varinha da mão de Kal e seguiu na direção da escada. Agora, não haveria escapatória. Usara uma magia desconhecida e sobre um monitor-chefe. E cometera o engano de usar-la na frente de uma testemunha. Um grifinório. Seu maior erro foi deixar-se ser desarmada. Seth estava com a faca e o queijo na mão. Era só cortar. Então, brecou de repente ao ver Lauren bloqueando-lhe o caminho.

—Você não vai levar a varinha dela, Seth... —Sua voz era fria e firme, seus olhos brilhavam estranhamente.—Preste atenção...—Respirou fundo e encarou o namorado profundamente.—As nossas varinhas são gêmeas, a minha e a de Stephanie. São feitas da mesma árvore, tem o mesmo comprimento e o mesmo princípio mágico. Nenhuma diferença, nenhuma. Se você levá-la até McGonagall eu irei assumir a culpa... E você não terá como desmentir.—Mordeu o lábio inferior nervosamente.— Seth, eu sei que o que ela fez foi muito errado. Mas deixe que eu me entenda com ela, por favor. Eu prometo que ela pagará por isso, mas deixe que eu trate desse problema ao modo Lestrange.—Abaixou a voz e os olhos, apenas o namorado ouviu o que ela disse a seguir.—Por favor Seth... Eu amo você, mas a amo também. Ela agiu de forma errada, mas você sabe tanto quanto eu que isso é desnecessário, talvez ela seja expulsa. E também sabe que eu não mediria esforços para livrá-la disso, e com certeza assumiria a culpa.

—Você sabe...—Seth respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. Tornou a falar apenas quando os reabriu—que não adiantaria assumir a culpa. O Kal viu tudo. Se duvidassem, era só usar um pouco de viretasserum e tudo estaria resolvido. Sua irmã iria para uma audiência disciplinar no ministério. Poderia ser expulsa da escola e ter a varinha quebrada.—Tornou a respirar fundo e passou o braço ao redor da cintura de Lauren e enfiou a varinha no bolso das vestes dela, dando um sorriso maroto. Inclinou-se em sua direção e beijou-lhe de leve os lábios, afastando-se rapidamente.—Mas já que você pediu, vou limpar a barra dela, linda.—Piscou e logo olhou para Stephanie, novamente sério.—Mas não posso deixá-la sem punição...está detida...duas semanas com um Slughron...por estar andando pelos corredores fora do horário permitido...

—Eu estarei na sala de Slughron para cumprir a detenção pelas duas semanas.—Murmurou Stephanie, olhando somente de relance para a irmã e colocando as mãos dentro das vestes.Talvez se saísse dali agora poderia evitar a irmã por um tempo.Sem falar mais nada ela se levantou e seguiu pelo corredor, indo pelo lado oposto ao que Lauren, Ashford e Kal estavam.

Ficaram em silêncio, apenas os passos de Stephanie ressoando pelo corredor, até morrerem ao longe. Seth suspirou e balançou a cabeça negativamente. Tento tempo sem ver Lauren e havia passado menos tempo com ela do que queria. Ao menos não do jeito que ele queria.

—Acho melhor você ir...—Disse Seth, passando a mão pela nuca, parecendo fatigado.

—Me desculpe, Seth.—Disse Lauren, o olhar baixo.—Eu...

—Vá...—Cortou Seth, dando as costas e seguindo na direção de Kal.

Lauren ficou olhando para as costas do namorado por um tempo, sem palavras. Virou-se, triste, e seguiu o mesmo caminho que Stephanie.

Seth não queria ser rude ou magoar a namorada. Balançou a cabeça negativamente e seguiu, junto à Kal, em direção à torre da Grifinória.

Ele estava cansado daquele papo de "Família".

* * *

**N/A: **o.o...err...devo, MAIS UMA VEZ, pedir perdão pela demora? i.i...sim, sim...com certeza devo...e pelo capitulo mediocre também..sorry i.i...o final deve ter ficado meio desconexo, mas foi por coisas de ordem pessoal..

**N/A2: **AHA! D...Notaram o nome do capitulo? "Preludio"...para o que? xD...só no próximo capitulo!! Garanto que é algo mais emocionante que a morte de L...mais triste que todas as musicas do Evanescence juntas! O que, o que, oque?! Só nos próximo caputlo xDD

**N/A3: **Vamos para as cartas dos fãs...digo..reviews xDD

Laly: Desculpa ç.ç...demorei de novo pra atualizar, né? Espero que não tenha perdido o interesse da fic por isso...e logo agora na parte mais emocionante...logo agora que iam saber no que dá esse négocio de "sua família matou minha família"...não perca o proximo capitulo, tá? )...e, me desculpe novamente i.i...prometo que o próximo não demora muito...

Gla: Você é outra pessoa a quem eu tenho que pedir desculpas '-'...pela demora e talz...bem...tá aí xD...Stephanie nunca vai ser a irmã boazinha quando se trata do Seth xP...nãaao o.o...Richard odeia Aléxia XDD...se aquele projeto que eu falei, de contar a história do Seth pré-Lauren, você entenderá porque xP...e o Henrich vai começar a ter um papel mais relevante xP...

**N/A4: _Cenas do próximo capitulo:_**

"Ao ouvir alguém pigarrear, Lauren sentiu o estomago dar uma volta."

"Seth preparava-se para dar algum desculpa esfarrapada, quando encarou a garota de olhos azuis. Seu olhar tornou-se repentinamente sério. Já vira ela antes."

"As duas se encaravam e Violet tirou seu casaco,mostrando o emblema da Sonserina a um palma de distancia da rosto de Lauren

—Vê isso? Isso é o que você tem que honrar enquanto estiver nessa escola!"

"—Ashford...—Sua voz saía um pouco fraca, mas decidida.—Por favor, vá para seu Salão Comunal, e tire esses alunos daqui. Considere esse meu ultimo pedido."

**N/A5: **Praaaaaaa não perder o costume...comentem, sumimasen xD


	12. Capitulo doze: Coisas de Família

—**Capitulo doze**

**Coisas de Família**

Seth acordou ainda nem havia amanhecido. Devia ser por volta de quatro horas e o Monitor-Chefe já não conseguia pregar o olho. Revirou na cama ainda por um tempo, até dar-se por vencido. Preguiçosamente, sentou-se na cama, bocejando longamente. Piscou molemente os olhos antes de levantar-se.

Quase às cegas, tateou a mesa-de-cabeceira em busca da corrente de prata, presente de natal de Lauren. Seus dedos tocaram o pingente de leve, fazendo-o escorregar pela superfície lisa do tampo da mesa, caindo no chão com o som de um guizo.

—Merda!—Murmurou Seth, procurando apressado pela varinha, no bolso sujo das vestes que havia usado no dia anterior, jogadas sobre a pequena cômoda ao lado da cama. —Ah! Achei! _Lumus!_

Com o fino facho de luz, vasculhou o chão. Avistou o brilho prateado próximo à cama e rapidamente recolheu-o.

—Ah, droga!—Gemeu Seth.

A letra "S", geralmente entrelaçada ao "L", estava agora separado, perfeitamente. Seth juntou-os novamente, com cuidado, e encostou a ponta da varinha sobre elas, murmurando "_reparo"_. Um brilho prateado recobriu o pingente, juntando as letras novamente. Colocou a corrente no pescoço e seguiu em direção aos banheiros.

* * *

Março passou, levando os últimos resquícios do inverno. A primavera chegou, arrastando para longe toda a lama, deixando em seu lugar um jardim verde e florido. Os pássaros voltaram da migração, povoando novamente as árvores da floresta.

Os ânimos também pareciam aquecidos. Com a chegada da primavera, também estavam mais próximos os exames. Para o quinto e sétimo anos, eram esperados os N.O. M's e N.I.E.M's. Os professores, porém, não pareciam se apiedar do desespero dos alunos, passando mais e mais atividades extra classe. Muitos já consideravam o feriado da páscoa perdido, devido ao absurdo número de tarefas a serem feitas.

Seth, entediado, fazia a pequena caixa de madeira à sua frente aparecer e desaparecer com apenas um toque da varinha. Esperava o sinal para o toque. Richard, ao seu lado, tinha alguma dificuldade com a atividade. Sua caixa estava transparente, porém, ainda visível. O garoto franzia a testa, fazia careta de concentração, mas não adiantava nada.

Ao toque da sineta, McGonagall recolheu as caixas com um aceno de varinha. Passou uma redação sobre as propriedades da desilusão e pratica para os que não tiveram sucesso. Seth recolheu seu material e esperou o amigo que parecia frustrado e levemente irritado.

—Mais redação!!—Exclamou Richard, assim que saíram da sala. —E, como se não bastasse, pratica. AH!

—Calma, Richie, calma. —Disse Seth, verificando o horário.—O pior ainda está por vir.

—Muito reconfortante Edric. —Resmungou Richard, revirando os olhos.

—Era o objetivo. —Riu Seth, guardando o horário no bolso.—Tenho que me apressar. Tenho pouco tempo para chegar às masmorras. Vejo você e o Adam na hora do almoço.

—Até. —Acenou Richie, enquanto Seth descia a escada.

Os corredores estavam apinhados de alunos, indo para suas próximas aulas. Seth acenou aqui e ali para algum colega da Corvinal, com quem compartilhava algumas aulas. Decidido a não embrenhar-se muito em meio à multidão, empurrou uma parede com o ombro, revelando uma passagem secreta. Desceu a escadaria escura e vazia, com passos apressados, olhando o relógio com freqüência.

—Droga. Murmurou Seth, sacudindo o braço para cobrir o relógio com a manga. —Desse jeito vou chegar atr...

Seu olhar ergueu-se e sua voz estancou. Parada, do outro lado da escada, com um pé no primeiro degrau, os cabelos negros colocados por trás da orelha, presos por um belo prendedor prateado em forma de lince, os olhos cinzentos com um brilho maroto, estava Lauren. Sem falar nada, aproximaram-se, degrau a degrau. A um degrau de distancia, Seth passou a mão pela nuca dela e puxou-a para si. Lauren tropeçou o ultimo degrau, mas não se importou. Ficando na ponta dos pés, beijou-o com um tipo de sentimento que misturava saudade, necessidade e paixão.

—Lauren?—Uma voz soou, no lado da escada de onde Lauren havia vindo.

Mais do que rapidamente, separaram-se. Lauren empurrou Seth, fazendo-o cair sentado num dos degraus. No instante seguinte, Henrich apareceu, olhando confuso para os dois. Passou-se um instante de silêncio, Lauren correndo o olhar de Henrich para Seth e novamente para o sonserino, antes de puxar a varinha e apontar diretamente para os olhos do grifinório.

—Estou avisando, Ashford. —Sibilou Lauren, tentando não rir da expressão confusa e assustada de Seth.—Cruze meu caminho mais uma vez e juro que pagará caro.—Virou-se para Henrich, ajeitando a mochila nas costas.—Vamos, Richmound.

O sonserino ainda olhou desconfiado para os dois, antes de soltar um muxoxo. Passou por Seth, tomando cuidado para acertar o joelho em seu ombro. Resmungando irritado, Seth levantou-se massageando o ombro. Viu que Lauren demorava-se o que podia para subir as escadas, sempre olhando por cima do ombro. Tomando cuidado para não emitir nenhum som, gesticulou um "te encontro nos jardins, depois da aula". Pegou o material, que caíra no chão quando Lauren lhe empurrara, e apressou-se para sair dali, olhando para o relógio assim que saiu para o corredor.

—Espero que esteja lá, Lauren Lestrange. —Resmungou, descendo as escadas de dois em dois degraus.—Porque esse atraso vai me colocar numa fria.

Como se ele não houvesse adorado aquele atraso.

* * *

Quando Seth chegou ao salão principal, Richard e Adam já tinham os pratos cheios de comida. Sentou-se à frente deles e começou a servir-se. Adam tinha terra nos cabelos e em parte do rosto. Richard dava furiosas garfadas, como se quisesse quebrar o prato. Aquela irritação só poderia significar mais redações

—Boa tarde. —Disse Allyson, sentando-se ao lado de Seth, depositando-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

—Hum...—Seth terminou de mastigar a comida e engoliu antes de responder.—Boa tarde.

Allyson era uma das poucas pessoas que não estava totalmente pirada com o forte ritmo de atividades passadas pelos professores. Na verdade, era uma das únicas pessoas a manter as tarefas em dias.

—Boa tarde, rapazes.—Acenou para Richard e Adam, enquanto servia-se com uma terrina de carne.

—Boa...—Resmungou Richie, cuspindo alguns grãos de arroz.—Só se for para você.

—Nossa...—Alysson ergueu o olhar, levantando as sobrancelhas.—Isso é que é exemplo de uma pessoa bem humorada. O que houve?

—Richie está tendo outro ataque pós-redação-e-pratica-passadas-por-professores.—Disse Adam, dando de ombros, tirando um pouco de terra do rosto.

—Não é para menos!—Exclamou Richard, jogando os talheres sobre a mesa.—Nunca vi tanta redação junta, nem no ano dos N.O.M's!

Adam, Seth e Ally se entreolharam e decidiram não contrariar. O simples fato de tentar pedir calma para Richie poderia resultar num súbito ataque de gritos e, provavelmente uma tarde inteira de cara emburrada (que já havia se tornado comum). Seth comeu mais uma garfada da comida em seu prato e olhou por cima do ombro. Lauren comia calada na mesa da Sonserina, no meio de Violet e Henrich, que conversava alegremente com Donnie Darko. Stephanie sentava-se mais distante, um tanto isolada. Provavelmente ainda reflexos da briga no corredor.

Apesar de sempre querer um momento de paz ao estar com Lauren, Seth sabia que era praticamente impossível, ao menos enquanto as "coisas de família" estivessem entre os dois. Segundo Lauren, Stephanie era a que poderia compreender melhor. Seth começava a ter medo da reação de Violet.

—Provavelmente vai me jogar um _Avada..._—Riu Seth, falando baixo, voltando a atenção para o prato.

—Falou algo?—Perguntou Allyson, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

—Eu? Aahm...err...essa carne parece de vaca.

Allyson ergueu ainda mais as sobrancelhas. Adam parou uma garfada a meio caminho da boca e encarou Seth, com uma expressão curiosa. Até o mal-humorado Richie prendeu uma risada, escondendo o rosto atrás da mesa.

—Não sei quem é mais estranho.—Disse Allyson, balançando a cabeça negativamente.—Você, o Richie ou o Adam.

—Mas eu não fiz nada!!—Exclamou Adam, indignada.

Allyson prendeu uma risada, voltando a comer.

* * *

Seth já não perdia tempo praticando seu feitiço para animar objetos inanimados. Conversava e ria baixo com Richard e Allyson. Vez ou outra Flitwick pedia silêncio, mas Seth já não via necessidade de continuar praticando.

Ao soar do toque, anunciando o fim das aulas, o jovem foi levantando-se vagarosamente com seus amigos. O professor passou a costumeira pesquisa sobre feitiços de animar e pratica para quem não houvesse conseguido ('Ao menos dessa vez não preciso praticar').

Olhou para o outro da sala e encarou Lauren. Ela também lhe olhava. Esperou-a sair e falou algo para Richie e Ally, antes de pegar seu material e correr até a torre da grifinória, quase atropelando alguns calouros.

Entrou voando pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda, que gritou algo ('dá próxima vez não se esqueça de me arrancar da moldura! '). Largou a mochila sobre uma poltrona e tornou a corrida, recebendo novos xingões da protetora da sala comunal grifinóriana ('eu não estava falando sério! ').

Aos tropeços, desceu as escadas, esbarrando em pessoas, gritando "desculpa" por cima do ombro, sem parar de correr. Saiu do castelo, derrubando alguns alunos do terceiro ano que voltavam da aula de trato de criaturas mágicas. Desculpou-se rapidamente. A meio caminho, tropeçou nas próprias vestes e segurou-se no galho de uma arvore para não cair de cara na terra.

—Ah, cara...que merda...—Ofegou Seth, puxando o ar para os pulmões.

Ergueu o olhar e viu Lauren, rindo, vindo em sua direção Mesmo cansado, abriu um largo sorriso. Caminhou lentamente até ela, até que estivessem frente à frente.

—Todos os Grifinórios são um desastre assim ou é com você hein?—Disse Lauren, com um sorriso irônico.

—Não, não! Só eu mesmo...e mesmo assim...só quando estou perto de você. —Disse Seth, piscando um olho para ela.

Contara os minutos, a cada aula, mesmo sabendo que seriam importantes para os NOM's, somente para vê-la. Era uma tortura ver Lauren todos os dias, numa aula ou cruzando caminho no salão principal, e não poder estar junto dela. Mesmo tento dito milhares de vezes que não se importava com as "coisas de família". Que enfrentaria até o próprio Voldemort para ficar ao seu lado. Mas Seth sabia que Lauren gostava muito das irmãs e teria que respeitar aquilo se quisesse continuar ao seu lado.

—Preciso dizer que senti tua falta?— Passou a mão em volta do pescoço do rapaz, tentando esconder o olhar preocupado. Agora seu sorriso era um pouco mais fraco.

—Não...—Disse Seth, acariciando-lhe o rosto e sorrindo suavemente.—Porque eu também senti.—Desceu as mãos até sua cintura e abraçou-lhe, puxando-a para si, beijando-a.

Seth puxou-a mais para trás, encostando-se numa árvore. Era impressionante como cada segundo que passava ao lado dela valia a pena. Encarou-a profundamente quando se separaram. Sorriu, sentindo que seria capaz de produzir um patrono, ou dois ou milhares.

Só quando seus lábios se separaram foi que Lauren notou o quanto sentia falta do rapaz. Seth tinha se tornado parte fundamental em sua vida, não conseguia mais viver sem ele. Era tão...

—Caham...—Ao ouvir alguém pigarrear, Lauren sentiu o estomago dar uma volta.—Lauren,boa tarde.

Seth ergueu o olhar, esperando ver Filch ou algum professor e já preparava-se para dar algum desculpa esfarrapada, quando encarou a garota de olhos azuis. Seu olhar tornou-se repentinamente sério. Já vira ela antes.

—Vi... Violet.—Lauren deveria ter ficado pálida. Sentiu sua mão ficarem rapidamente geladas.

—E você é o...?Espero que tenha nome,sim.—Sorriu Violet, voltando-se para Seth. Seus olhos se encontraram e lentamente seu sorriso foi desaparecendo.

—Esse é Seth. Seth Ashford.—Disse Lauren, mordendo o canto do lábio e mexendo nervosamente na franja, colocando-a atrás da orelha.—Seth, essa é minha irmã, Violet.

Claro que Seth já conhecia Violet e Violet já conhecia Seth. Na verdade, Lauren apenas tentava ganhar tempo e pensar em algo. Mas sua cabeça estava girando muito rápido para que pudesse pensar em algo.

—Huuum...err...oi...—Disse Seth, meio desconcertado, estendendo uma mão em direção à Violet.

A garota, que estava pálida, começou a ficar vermelha. Seus olhos estavam escondidos atrás da sombra de sua franja. Suas mãos tremiam violentamente. Puxou a varinha do bolso interno das vestes e deu um tapa na mão de Seth, afastando-a, como se fosse algo sujo.

—Não dirija sua palavra a mim, Ashford. Nem ouse me tocar. —Seibilou Violet. Virou seus olhos para a irmã, como se suplicasse que dissesse que nada daquilo era verdade e que não teria que passar por aquilo. Puxou Lauren para perto de si com certa violência.Mesmo sendo um ano mais velha, a garota não era muito mais alto que Violet. As duas se encaravam e Violet tirou seu casaco, mostrando o emblema da Sonserina, quase esfregando no rosto de Lauren.—Vê isso?! Isso é o que você tem que honrar enquanto estiver nessa escola! É isso que você vai carregar para toda a sua vida!

O som de passos chamou a atenção de Seth. Olhou para o lado e viu Stephanie, aproximando-se lentamente, encarando-o friamente. Era, realmente, tudo o que ele precisava. Lauren também parecia notar a presença da irmã mais nova. Porém, Violet, não parecia ver nada ao seu redor.

—Você acha que o que se honra e carrega por toda a vida é um brasão, uma casa, idealizações de pessoas Violet?—Os olhos de Lauren foram ficando mais frios. Franziu o cenho e deu alguns passos para frente, ficando mais próxima de Violet.— Então me desculpe, mas você não é ninguém para me falar de honra minha irmã. O que eu devo honrar são as coisas que eu aprendo com minha casa, as coisas que conquisto para meu brasão e as pessoas que conheço e confio.

"E Seth é uma delas, e não vai ser você, Stephanie, mamãe ou ninguém que vai mudar isso. E é isso que eu vou carregar pra minha vida, e não o que querem que eu carregue. Se for para usar grosserias, gritar comigo ou tentar ser superior a alguém, faça por merecer, não fique apenas tentando se mostrar por aí. Deu pra entender?"

Seth sorriu timidamente, passando a mão pela nuca. Apesar de decidir não se meter na discussão, não pode deixar de sentir o peito inflar com o que Lauren havia dito.

Violet, porém, foi novamente perdendo a cor. Lentamente, grossas lagrimas começaram a formar-se em seus olhos e rolaram por seu rosto. Deu alguns passos para o lado e sentou-se no chão, abraçando os joelhos, quase como se quisesse esconder as lagrimas.

—Devia parar de agir como se fosse a mamãe, Lauren.—Stephanie deu mais alguns passos em direção aos três. Sua voz atraiu maquinalmente os olhares de Seth e Lauren. Violet, assim que viu a irmã mais nova ali, levantou-se, as lagrimas ainda caindo.—Porque, apesar de ser parecida, você não é ela para ficar dando lições de moral na gente.

As palavras de Stephanie ficaram suspensas no ar. Caminhou até Violet e abraçou-a. Seus olhos brilhavam friamente. Ver Violet chorando daquela maneira havia deixado-a com muita raiva de Lauren.

—Até onde sei Lauren, você também dava atenção para o simples escudo da Sonserina.Você também repugnava grifinorios e também honrava seu sobrenome sobre nome até conhecer ele.—Apontou Seth com a cabeça, como se fosse algo repugnante.

—E será Lauren...que ele vale mais que eu? Sou sua irmãzinha, que sempre esteve ao seu lado, te consolando nas noites de trovão que você tanto temia!Que sempre esteve com você nos domingos tediosos, nos dias que você se sentia mal!—Violet praticamente berrava, as lagrimas caindo sem nenhum controle.—Era eu, Lauren! Eu!

—Violet tem razão.—Disse Stephanie, afagando os cabelos da irmã. Sua voz era fria e firme. Fazia pequenas pausas e respirava fundo para em seguida continuar.—O grifinorio é mais importante que suas irmãs, que seu nome, que sua família. Eu estava certa quando vi vocês dois pela primeira vez. Minha irmã. Lauren Lestrange. A pessoa que eu sempre confiei, contei com a ajuda. Agora ela está escondida dentro de uma Lauren que foi manipulada pelo Grifinorio e ele pelo visto esta conseguindo o que quer.—Fez uma pausa, virando o olhar agora para Seth.—Destruir a família, destruir o amor e a união que nós três temos apesar do nosso sobrenome.

Ao redor dos quatro, ia aglomerando-se uma pequena quantidade de alunos, curiosos com aquela discussão. Seth ficou estático, olhando para Stephanie, sem acreditar no que ouvia. Ela...ela realmente achava aquilo? Achava que ele queria apenas manipular Lauren para separar-las?

—Manipular!? Acha que eu estou com sua irmã para manipular-la e jogar-la contra vocês?! Acha que eu quero usar-la para destruir sua família?!—Berrou Seth, sentindo que todo o sangue explodiu diretamente para sua cabeça, com um impulso fortíssimo. Seu coração batia acelerado. Sentia cada músculo retraído. Sua respiração era ruidosa, como a de um animal selvagem.—Se eu quisesse atingir Bellatrix Lestrange, atingiria diretamente a ela, não por intermédio das filhas!! Não sou covarde e nem baixo como ela! Não mesmo! Não sou covarde a ponto de usar as filhas para magoa-la. Covarde como quando matou meus parentes, durante a noite!

Olhou para o lado, esperando encontrar algum apoio em Lauren, mas essa estava estática. Lágrimas silenciosas rolavam por seu rosto rígido. Não tentava secar-las ou controlar-las. Seth franziu a testa. Lauren abriu a boca lentamente. Seu lábio inferior termia. Umedeceu os lábios e olhou as irmãs, antes de olhar para Seth.

—Ashford...—Sua voz saía um pouco fraca, mas decidida.—Por favor, vá para seu Salão Comunal, e tire esses alunos daqui. Considere esse meu ultimo pedido.

"Finja que não me conheceu, que nunca me viu aqui na escola, que nunca houve uma detenção, que você nunca me fez feliz, que você nunca me fez te amar... Finja que eu não existo, ou melhor, pense em mim como mais uma Lestrange maldita, da família da mulher que acabou com sua família."

Seth sentiu o chão fugir à seus pés. Cada palavra proferida era como uma facada forte em seu coração. Sentia que cada batida em seu peito, como uma martelada. Seus tímpanos latejavam pelo forte bombeamento do sangue. Abriu a boca seca mas apenas um ruído falho saiu dela. Pareceu engasgado até murmurar, fraco, como se estivesse em estado terminal.

—La...Lauren...o...o que você...como...por que...eu...—As palavras saiam embaralhadas, atropelando umas as outras.

Sua cabeça começou a encher-se de perguntas. Sentiu-se zonzo e relutou para não bambear e cair. Olhou para o chão, balançando a cabeça negativamente. Só podia ser uma piada. Ela não poderia estar falando sério. Como ele poderia esquecer os melhores dias de sua vida? Olhou novamente para ela e não viu aquele sorriso maroto de quando fazia alguma brincadeira. Sentiu seu coração parar e, subitamente, bater forte contra o peito, como se quisesse pular para fora. Novamente balançou a cabeça negativamente, dessa vez olhando para Lauren.

—Não pode ser verdade...por que, Lauren? O que eu fiz? Eu...eu...—Seth não encontrava mais nada para falar. Novamente olhou para ela, esperando ver ela sorrindo, mas o modo frio como ela olhava para as irmãs, tirou-lhe a ultima luz de esperança. Observou-a andar até as outras e segurou as lagrimas, com toda a força que restava-lhe.— Então é assim? Bem...será como você quer, Lestrange...acabou tudo...nunca houve nada...—Virou-se na direção dos alunos que apinhavam-se para ver a briga. Com o rosto contorcendo-se em fúria, puxou a varinha e disparou um feitiço que raspou a cabeça deles, assustando-os.—Todo mundo de volta para o castelo!—Gritava a plenos pulmões, a face ainda mais irritada, o punho cerrado na varinha, com tanta força que poderia quebrar-la.—Todos para dentro já! Se não quiserem perder pontos!!

Antes que a multidão se afastasse, o monitor-chefe abriu caminho entre os alunos, caminhando a passos duros e furiosos, arrancando tufos de grama com chutes. Olhou por cima do ombro, com a fagulha de esperança, esperando ver Lauren correndo em sua direção, gritando que tudo era uma brincadeira, mas logo se viu no escuro novamente. Viu-a encostada na arvore, falando com as irmãs. Voltou-se para frente, caminhando na direção do castelo. Sem falar com ninguém, correu até o salão comunal da Grifinória, cabeça baixa para não verem suas lagrimas. Ignorou o chamado dos amigos num canto da sala e rumou direto para o dormitório. Chutou o pé da cama com força, mas arrependeu-se ao sentir o dedão latejar de dor. Sentou-se na cama que afundou um pouco, mergulhando o rosto entre as mãos, já não segurando as lagrimas.

—Seth?—Escutou a voz de Richard, na porta.—Tudo bem, cara?

Seth não respondeu. Com um aceno da varinha fechou o cortinado e deitou-se na cama, em posição fetal. Escutou Richard falando mais alguma coisa, antes de seus passos afastarem-se. Fechou os olhos com força, sentindo as lagrimas rolando por seu rosto.

Sentia-se afundando...


	13. Capitulo treze: Going Under

—**Capitulo treze**

**Going under**

Os dias mornos e ensolarados de abril arrastavam-se. Para Seth, dolorosamente. Uma semana havia se passado desde a briga com Lauren. Muito se comentava sobre o ocorrido e o envolvimento do monitor-chefe nela. Seus amigos não insistiam em saber o que havia acontecido, uma vez que Seth tornava-se repentinamente mudo e mal encarado, sempre que perguntavam.

As noites sem dormir renderam a Seth um par de olheiras profundas e olhos vermelhos, como alguém que passa muito tempo olhando o sol. Parecia mais magro, abatido, pálido, com uma aparência quase doentia. As tarefas começavam a acumular-se. Mas Seth não dava muita importância. Não tinha concentração, vontade ou qualquer outra coisa necessária para estudar.

Now I will tell you what I've done for you

**(Agora eu vou lhe dizer o que fiz por você)**

50 thousand tears I've cried.

**(50 mil lagrimas eu chorei)**

Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you.

**(Gritando, iludindo e sangrando por você)**

And you still won't hear me.

**(e você ainda não quer me ouvir)**

Era noite. Os alunos passavam em suas salas principais para deixar o material e descer até o salão principal para jantar antes de dormir. Adam e Allyson tentavam convencer Seth a descer e comer algo, mas sem muito sucesso.

—Tem certeza de que não vai descer para jantar?—Perguntou Allyson, pela quarta vez.

—Sim, Allyson. Eu tenho certeza de que não quero descer para jantar.—Murmurou Seth, emburrado, sentado de qualquer jeito numa poltrona.

—Vamos lá, cara!—Insistiu Adam, parado de frente ao primo.—Pelo menos comer algo! Você precisa, sabe?

—Eu não quero, droga!—Exclamou Seth, irritado, levantando-se da poltrona num pulo.—Vão para a droga de salão principal e me deixem em paz!

Adam abriu a boca para falar algo, mas Allyson parou ao seu lado, apertando-lhe o braço levemente. Parecia segurar o choro. Adam olhou para ela e depois para Seth, censurando-o. Richard estava mais distante, encostado no parapeito de uma janela, lançando olhares ansiosos para os três, pelo canto do olho.

—Desculpas...—Murmurou, passando pelos amigos sem olhar-los. Passou direto para os dormitórios, a passos rápidos.

Don't want your hand this time i'll save myself.

**(não quero a sua ajuda,dessa vez eu me salvo sozinho)**

Maybe I'll wake up for once

**(Talvez eu acorde)**

Not tormented daily defeated by you

**(sem estar atormentado diariamente, derrotado por você)**

Just when I thought i'd reached the bottom.

**(Justo quando eu pensei que ja tinha chegado ao fundo)**

I'm dying again.

**(Eu estou morrendo novamente)**

Entrou no dormitório e bateu a porta com força, fazendo as janelas tremerem nas dobradiças. Largou-se num espaço entre a cama e o malão, afundando o rosto entre as mãos e pondo-se a chorar. Estava descontrolado. Tratando seus amigos (únicas pessoas que pareciam não abandonar-lo) de uma maneira horrível e acabando com sua própria saúde. Ele tinha que fazer o que Lauren havia dito. Esquecer-la. Esquecer todos os momentos com ela, a detenção, tudo! Mas...esquecer aquilo era...

—Simplesmente impossível...

* * *

O dia seguinte amanheceu meio nublado, com uma lua esbranquiçada, quase leitosa, passando por entre as nuvens. Como de costume, Seth, que não havia dormido praticamente nada, já rastejava para fora do salão comunal, completamente vestido. Chegou ao salão comunal e largou-se em qualquer sofá, olhando para uma pilha de pergaminhos sobre uma mesa.

Não sabia ao certo o quanto estava atrasado nos deveres de casa. A falta de praticas e estudo faziam seus rendimentos durante as aulas caírem assustadoramente. Já havia sido chamado à atenção por diversos professores. McGonagall já havia lhe chamado até sua sala para saber o que acontecia. Seth nada respondia. Apenas afirmava que iria melhorar os rendimentos o mais rápido que pudesse.

Estava absorto em seus pensamentos, quando algo moveu-se atrás da pilha de pergaminhos, derrubando alguns no chão. Um rosto feminino enfadonho, amassado pelo sono, com cabelos despenteados caindo por sobre os olhos semi-cerrados e vermelhos. A garota bocejou longamente e piscou os olhos, antes de notar a presença de mais alguém.

—Seth...?—Murmurou a garota, ainda piscando os olhos molemente. Era Érika, a garota do quinto ano.

—Ahm...oi...—Murmurou Seth.

Pediu um instante e arrumou o material com um movimento de varinha. Colocou a mochila encostada no sofá e sentou-se ao lado de Seth, bocejando mais uma vez.

—Tudo bem? Você tem estado meio estranho ultimamente.—Disse Érika, coçando um olho.

—Não aconteceu nada...—Murmurou Seth, olhando para a janela.

—Tem certez...

—Sim, eu tenho certeza!—Cortou Seth, de um modo áspero. Érika olhou-o assustada, como se esperasse aquela atitude de qualquer um, menos dele. Constrangido, o monitor-chefe pigarreou e mexeu-se incomodamente no sofá.—Hum...então...muitas tarefas?

—É...sim...—Respondeu a garota, receosa.—Bem...eu...vou subir e tomar um banho...nos...nos vemos depois...

Acenando rapidamente, pegou a mochila e correu para o dormitório feminino. Seth ficou parado, olhando a garota sumir atrás da porta. Suspirou profundamente e balançou a cabeça negativamente, suspirando.

—Você é patético, Seth Ashford...

I'm going under

**(Estou afundando)**

Drowning in you

**(Me afogando em você)**

I'm falling forever

**(Estou caindo para sempre)**

I've got to break through

**(Eu tenho que me libertar)**

I'm going under.

**(Estou afundando)**

Seth inclinou a cabeça para trás e assim ficou por dez minutos. Apenas quando a porta do dormitório novamente abriu, desviou o olhar até o local. Era Richard. Andava preguiçosamente, ajeitando o nó da gravata, dando um longo bocejo. Seu olhar encontrou o de Seth e desviou rapidamente, parecendo repentinamente nervoso.

—Ah...olá...—Disse Richard, nervoso, acenando brevemente.

Seth acenou brevemente com a cabeça. Richard, ao contrario de Allyson e Adam, havia se afastado um pouco de Seth. Talvez pelo fato de que, nos primeiros dias, havia gritado com o amigo o equivalente aos seis anos de amizade que tinham. Sentia-se mal por isso. Richard era seu melhor amigo. Não devia estar tratando-o daquele jeito.

—...entã...

—A gente se vê lá em baixo.—Disse Richard, mais do que rapidamente, saindo pelo buraco do retrato. Seth ficou olhando o local onde o amigo estivera, sentindo-se pior do que sentia-se nos outros dias.

* * *

Seth só saiu da sala comunal quando a maioria dos alunos já havia acordado. Lentamente, passou pelos corredores e escadas vazios. O café já havia sido servido quando chegou ao salão principal. Richie estava sentado ao lado de Douglas e Cormaco, companheiros de dormitório. Riam de algo. Seth sentou-se numa das pontas da mesa, afastado de todos.

Encostou a testa na mesa e fechou os olhos. Quando voltou a erguer o olhar, viu Lauren e suas irmãs entrando e indo diretamente para a mesa da Sonserina. Não se falavam, sorriam ou coisa do gênero. Apenas andavam lado à lado. Seth segui-as com o olhar, até que estivessem acomodadas à mesa.

Todo aquele segredo que envolvia o relacionamento dos dois ainda atrapalhava a vida dele. Não podia desabafar, contar para um amigo. E, como se já não bastasse todo o resto, aquilo deixava Seth ainda mais irritado. Por quanto tempo ia ter que confundir sua cabeça, fingindo que nada aconteceu? Sem poder contar nada para ninguém? Sem poder falar que, por alguns meses, pôde finalmente estar com alguém que lhe fez sentir-se completo? As vezes, parava e se perguntava se aquilo havia sido real ou não.

Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies

**(Manchando e confundindo a verdade e as mentiras)**

So I don't know what's real and what's not

**(Então eu não sei o que é real e o que não é)**

Always confusing the thoughts in my head

**(Sempre confundindo os pensamentos em minha cabeça)**

So I can't trust myself anymore

**(Portanto eu não posso mais confiar em mim)**

I'm dying again.

**(Eu estou morrendo novamente)**

—Hey...—Disse uma voz, logo à suas costas.—Posso me sentar com você ou vai ter outro ataque de TPM?

Olhando por cima do ombro, Seth viu Adam, olhando-o com as sobrancelhas erguidas. Meio que dando de ombros, murmurou um "você quem sabe" e voltou a abaixar a cabeça.

—Olha, cara...é um direito seu ter seus segredos...isso eu compreendo.—Disse Adam, servindo-se de algumas torradas.—Mas tratar a Ally daquele jeito...Cara, não foi muito legal. Ela sempre esteve ao seu lado. Foi uma mancada feia.

Seth soltou um muxoxo e olhou para o lado. Não precisava que ninguém lhe dissesse aquilo. Sabia que não devia ter falado daquele modo com Allyson. Era sua amiga de infância e sempre esteve com ele, em todos os problemas.

—Tudo bem, vamos facilitar as coisas.—Adam respirou fundo e mastigou um pedaço de torrada, engolindo antes de falar.—Eu realmente dormi com aquela garota no dia do baile. Satisfeito? Sua vez.

—Isso não foi lá novidade, Adam.—Murmurou Seth, revirando os olhos. Adam, porém, apenas lhe olhava, com as sobrancelhas erguidas, esperando que Seth retribuísse segredo com segredo.—Tudo bem, tudo bem.—Respirou fundo e olhou para os lados, certificando-se de que não havia ninguém por perto.—Eu não fui ao baile porque tive que substituir o vocalista da banda.

—NÃO BRINCA!!—Exclamou Adam, arregalando os olhos.

—Fala mais baixo, por favor.—Murmurou Seth, olhando para os lados.

—Ta, ta, desculpa...—Murmurou Adam.—Mas você só pode estar brincando...como eu não te reconheci?!

Seth explicou tudo. Desde a gripe draconiana do vocalista, a modificação no cabelo e o fato de os integrantes da banda cantarem disfarçados. Adam parecia achar graça e parecia prestes a gargalhar. Ao final, soltou um "ah!" alto, dando um soco leve na mesa.

—Isso explica como você sabia a letra de _"I wanna hold you"._—Concluiu Adam.

—Algo por aí...—Disse Seth, levantando da mesa e pegando a mochila.—É melhor irmos. Temos aulas de poções.

Seth tinha três aulas de poções pelo novo horário. Duas delas compartilhava com Lauren. E esse pensamento fez seu coração e suas entranhas apertarem. Tomando cuidado para disfarçar aquele súbito incomodo, saiu com Adam até as masmorras. Não demorou muito, o resto da turma apareceu. Seth e Adam ficaram para trás, esperando o resto da turma entrou. Por breves instantes seu olhar e o de Lauren se cruzaram. Mais uma vez sentiu-se afundando.

I'm going under

**(Estou afundando)**

Drowning in you

**(Me afogando em você)**

I'm falling forever

**(Estou caindo para sempre)**

I've got to break through

**(Eu tenho que me libertar)**

Ela desviou o olhar e entrou, ao lado de Henrich. Mordendo o lábio inferior com força, entrou logo em seguida. Adam falava alguma coisa, mas Seth mal escutava. Sentou-se num lugar mais ao fundo e debruçou-se sobre a mesa.

Sentia uma vontade imensa de gritar. Gritar para Lauren que não queria esquecer tudo o que haviam vivido. Gritar que queria estar com ela agora e sempre. Queria gritar...mas ela estava longe...tão longe.

Mas e se voltassem? Quanto tempo passariam sem que a Violet e Stephanie interferissem novamente? Ele não queria desabar novamente. Talvez fosse melhor ficar daquele jeito...talvez...

So go on and scream.

**(Então vá em frente e grite)**

Scream at me I'm so far away.

**(Grite pra mim,eu estou tão longe)**

I won't be broken again

**(Eu não vou desabar novamente)**

I've got to breathe I can't keep going under

**(Eu tenho que respirar, não posso continuar afundando...)**

—Seth...—Adam balançava-o pelo ombro.—Seth...acorda! Temos que continuar a poção do encolhimento. Vamos!

Relutante, levantou-se e foi até o armário, pegando o caldeirão onde a poção maturava. Levou-a até a mesa e observou. A infusão, que deveria ser de um lilás claro e diluída, estava da cor de tijolo e grossa. Não conseguia concentrar-se nas instruções e acaba fazendo tudo errado. Agradeceu por não ter que experimentar.

Olhou para o outro lado da sala. Lauren também não parecia feliz com o resultado de sua poção. Balançou a cabeça negativamente e também ergueu o olhar. Novamente seus olhares se encontraram. Lauren abaixou-o tristemente e fingiu ler o livro. Seth balançou a cabeça com força, sentindo os olhos ardendo.

I'm going under

**(Estou afundando)**

Drowning in you

**(Me afogando em você)**

I'm falling forever

**(Estou caindo para sempre)**

I've got to break through

**(Eu tenho que me libertar)**

going under.

**(afundando)**

going under

**(afundando)**

—O que houve, cara?—Perguntou Adam, assim que as primeiras lagrimas começaram a correr pelos olhos do amigo.—O que aconteceu?

I'm going under.

**(Estou afundando)**

* * *

**N/A: AAAAAAAAAAH!!! xDD...Combo! Combo duplo!! Dois capitulos em um dia!! Espero que gostem...estamos passando da parte baseada em RPG...logo logo vou poder abrir minha mente e viajar na fic, mais uma vez xP**

** N/A2: Com certeza minha cabeça vai estar à premio após o capitulo "coisas de familia"...mas foi isso que rolou '-'...não tenham raiva de mim...**

**N/A3: **

Gla: Espero que tenha conseguido explicar a história do prelúdio. Quanto ao Kal...sim, ele não passa de um figurante xDD...já a Ste até que não é tão mal, quando você vê há uns cinco quilometros de distância, protegido por 50 armários '-'

Laly: Relaxa com a demora ...espero que tenha curtido as ferias. E não me mate pelo que acontece no capitulo anterior xDD

**N/A4: Para o próximo capitulo, cobrem da Mah '-'...ela que ficou e escrever o proximo capitulo, então...**

**N/A5: Para não perder o costume...comentem \xP  
**


	14. Capitulo Catorze: Taking over Me

— Capítulo Quatorze

Taking Over Me

Uma semana. Uma semana desde a briga no jardim de Hogwarts, que era assunto na escola desde então. Uma semana sem conversar com Seth. Uma semana sem conversar com Violet ou Stephanie. Lauren Lestrange estava, definitivamente, acabada. Mais pálida do que o costume, a garota não comia direito há exatos sete dias. Assim como não conseguia dormir. Ou, quando dormia, tinha sonhos insistentes com gritos, discussões, e um certo par de olhos azuis.

_You don't remember me but I remember you  
__**(Você não se lembra de mim, mas eu me lembro de você.)  
**_

_I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
__**(Eu perco o sono e tento bravamente não pensar em você.)  
**_

_But who can decide what they dream?  
__**(Mas quem pode escolher o que sonha?)  
**_

_And dream I do...  
__**(E eu sonho...)**_

E sendo bem sincera consigo mesma, a Lestrange sabia exatamente de quem eram aqueles olhos. Não tinha como não saber. A única pessoa no mundo que a havia feito perder totalmente o controle sobre si. Sobre os seus sentimentos. O garoto que com apenas um olhar conseguia fazer todo o seu mundo explodir, e toda a insegurança ir para algum lugar bem longe. Mas naquela situação, os sonhos não eram muito bem vindos. Sonhos? Pesadelos, definitivamente.

Ela sabia que o final do namoro havia sido uma decisão sua, mas isso não melhorava as coisas. Pelo contrário. Pensar que perdera Seth por sua própria culpa era realmente doloroso. Havia passado os últimos sete dias tentando duramente pensar que aquilo teria sido o melhor. Sem Seth, as Lestranginhas não tinham por quê brigar. Sem Seth, tudo voltaria a estar bem. Tentando se convencer disso, a Lestrange se levantou da sua cama no dormitório sonserino, naquela manhã. Tomou um banho demorado, colocou suas vestes impecáveis, e bastou um olhar rápido no espelho para perceber que não seria tão fácil assim mudar o que estava sentindo. Sua aparência estava péssima. Fez uma pequena negativa com a cabeça e se retirou do banheiro, indo em direção ao Salão Comunal. Passou por ali como um raio, ignorando os chamados de Henrich. Subiu das masmorras para o Salão Principal, e se jogou no banco em frente a mesa da Sonserina. Lançou um olhar rápido ao resto do salão, e se repudiou mentalmente por ter ido até ali. Apenas ver o grifinório fazia toda a certeza que tinha sobre os seus atos serem certos desaparecer. Fechou os olhos, e respirou fundo. Precisava voltar a ter o controle sobre os seus sentimentos.

_I believe in you  
__**(Eu acredito em você)**__  
_

_I'll give up everything just to find you  
__**(Eu desistiria de tudo somente para te encontrar)**_

_I have to be with you to live, to breathe  
__**(Eu tenho que estar com você, pra viver, pra respirar)**__  
_

_You're taking over me  
__**(Você está assumindo o controle sobre mim)**_

* * *

No dia que se seguiu, Lauren tentou por tudo no mundo se concentrar nas aulas. Sério. Fazia o possível para realmente conseguir assimilar as palavras do Professor Flitwick, anotava tudo o que McGonagall passava no quadro negro. A única matéria que ela se recusava a não dormir na aula era História da Magia, mas isso dispensa explicações, não é? Ou vai dizer que você não dormiria com um fantasma fazendo um discurso super empolgante sobre a queda do valor do ouro bruxo no século XVI? Pois é. Ficou no Salão Comunal pelo resto da tarde, e quando foi sair para o almoço, foi seguida por Violet e Stephanie. Não trocaram uma palavra. Não se falavam desde a briga, e todas eram orgulhosas o suficiente para continuarem com aquilo. Lestranges.

Assim que entrou no Salão Principal, a Lestrange mais velha instintivamente virou os olhos para a mesa da Grifinória. E voltou a olhar para um ponto qualquer ao perceber que o grifinório que lhe interessava olhava diretamente para a sua direção. Suas mãos tremeram, sentiu suas pernas enfraquecerem e seu estomago girar. No mesmo momento, teve certeza absoluta de que não conseguiria comer nada. A indiferença dele na última semana doía. E doía ainda mais constatar, mais uma vez, que era tudo por sua culpa.

Se aquilo era o certo, porque tinha que ser tão difícil?

_Have you forgotten all I know  
__**(Como você esqueceu de tudo o que eu sei)**_

_And all we had?  
__**(E de tudo o que nós tínhamos?)**_

_You saw me mourning my love for you  
__**(Você me viu lamentando meu amor por você)**_

_And touched my hand  
__**(E você tocou a minha mão)**_

_I knew you loved me then  
__**(Eu sabia que você me amava também)**_

Levantou-se sem dizer nada e seguiu para o Salão Comunal. Ao chegar ali, jogou-se em uma das poltronas de couro que ficavam bem no canto, afastadas de todo o alvoroço dos outros alunos. Por quanto tempo ficou ali, não saberia dizer. Viu muitos alunos se retirarem para os seus dormitórios, viu Henrich aparecer por ali e sair para dormir também, e viu Violet fazendo o mesmo. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Sua cabeça doía. Pra falar a verdade, seu corpo todo doía.

— Lah... — foi o sussurro que lhe fez despertar. Abriu os olhos, um pouco sobressaltada, e arregalou-os ainda mais ao notar quem era.

— Stephanie... — murmurou, com a voz desgostosa.

— Nós precisamos conversar. — a mais nova falou, parecendo realmente ter feito muito esforço mental para jogar o orgulho de lado e ir até ali. Por alguns segundos, Lauren pareceu pensar sobre isso. Mas acabou fazendo uma pequena negativa com a cabeça.

— Não, não precisamos. Boa noite, Stephanie. — já estava se levantando para ir para o seu dormitório quando sentiu seu pulso ser segurado com certa força. Já totalmente em pé, ergueu os olhos e encarou a irmã mais nova. Estava bastante surpresa. Ela nunca havia feito algo assim.

— Sim, nós precisamos. E você vai me ouvir. — a pequena Lestrange falou, decidida. Ela tinha o mesmo brilho nos olhos que Lauren costumava ter. A mais velha suspirou longamente, soltando o seu braço da mão de Stephanie e se afastando um pouco dela.

— Ok. Fale.

— Eh... — Stephanie parecia incerta. Os olhos cinzas estavam confusos. — Eu... Eu queria... — ela suspirou longamente, tentando se concentrar. — Você não pode fazer isso, Lauren. Não pode agir como se eu e a Violet não existíssemos. Não pode deixar que aquele grifinório estúpido estrague tudo! Você prometeu que ele não nos separaria! Você prometeu que estaria com a gente até o final! Você prometeu que estaria COMIGO até o final, Lauren! — a voz dela estava um pouco alterada, e suas bochechas estavam vermelhas. Apenas uma coisa no mundo era capaz de fazer Stephanie Lestrange se descontrolar: a idéia de perder uma das irmãs. Lauren, por outro lado, estava com os punhos cerrados, e tinha um olhar totalmente raivoso. O jeito com que Stephanie se referira a Seth a havia acertado como um tapa. Respirou fundo, tentando se controlar. Não iria perder o controle mais uma vez. Já estava cheia de perder o controle.

— E você disse que não pode mais confiar em mim. — falou devagar, e com a voz visivelmente controlada.

— Eu estava com raiva! Você tinha acabado de humilhar a Violet no meio de toda a escola! Por culpa do maldito Ashford, Lauren! Eu me descontrolei... — estava quase suplicante — Você não pode ficar me culpando por isso pra sempre!

— Posso, Stephanie. Pra falar a verdade, eu posso. Eu posso fazer o que eu quiser, e pela primeira vez na vida, não é você quem vai mudar meu pensamento. — engoliu o choro, que teimava em querer vir. Era realmente difícil fazer aquilo. Muito mais difícil do que imaginara. Por essas e outras que odiava brigar com a irmã caçula. — Você acha que é simplesmente pedir desculpas e dizer que estava de cabeça quente? Todos estávamos de cabeça quente, pelo amor de Merlin! E eu não saí por aí dizendo coisas horríveis sobre você ou a Violet, saí?

— Lah...

— Não Stephanie, agora é você quem vai ouvir! — sua voz se alterou um pouco, e assustou a caçula. — Se você realmente acha que Violet estava certa, ótimo! Eu não me surpreendo. Nem um pouco! Eu sei exatamente qual a sua opinião sobre isso. Agora isso não te dá o direito de dizer que eu não sou confiável. Não te dá o direito de duvidar de tudo o que eu fiz, faço, e vou continuar fazendo por vocês! Dizer que eu estou sendo manipulada, Stephanie? Até parece que você não me conhece!

— Lauren...

— E eu não estou tentando agir como a mamãe! — seu tom de voz aumentou mais um pouco, para se sobrepor ao da Lestrange mais nova. — Eu só estou tentando fazer por vocês o que ninguém nunca fez por nenhuma de nós! Eu só estou tentando, desde o dia em que conheci vocês, ser alguém que proteja e esteja com vocês duas, mas não sem saber mostrar para ambas o que é certo e o que é errado! Eu posso estar errada, sim, mas isso não te dá o direito de duvidar de mim! — as lágrimas começavam a rolar pelo canto dos seus olhos. Mais uma vez, estava perdendo o controle. — Eu só queria que nós fôssemos uma família de novo, Ste. Só isso. Mas se você acha que isso é tentar bancar a mamãe, desculpa. — passou as mãos pelo rosto, secando as gotas salgadas que desciam por suas bochechas. — Boa noite. — virou-se, e mais uma vez, foi segurada pela irmã.

— Não! Tudo bem, eu te ouvi, você tem razão Lah. Desculpa. Por favor, desculpa. — a voz dela tremeu. Algumas lágrimas também escorriam por seu rosto, assim como no da irmã mais velha. — Eu só não quero te perder. Eu... Eu não posso te perder. Eu não agüentaria isso, Lauren... Eu... Eu te amo, droga! — falou, derrotada, encolhendo os ombros. Lauren mordeu com força o lábio inferior, e engoliu em seco. Aquilo estava sendo doloroso demais. Perder Seth era doloroso. Perder suas irmãs também.

— Ah... — voltou a se aproximar de Stephanie, e a abraçou, como sempre costumava fazer, em um gesto protetor. — Eu também amo você, Ste. E você sabe que eu nunca deixaria vocês. Eu só... Preciso de um tempo, ok? — mordeu o lábio mais uma vez, e suspirou. Stephanie concordou com a cabeça. — Vamos, nós precisamos dormir... Realmente precisamos.

— Certo...

— E Ste. — falou, por fim, suspirando. — Não vamos mais brigar por isso, tá?

Ambas foram para os seus dormitórios. Lauren colocou o pijama e se jogou na cama, fechando o cortinado com um aceno de varinha. Deitou-se de barriga para cima e fechou os olhos lentamente. De todas as pessoas no mundo, as únicas com as quais nunca conseguiria manter a pose de frieza eram suas irmãs – fato. Respirou fundo, tentando parar de pensar em coisas ruins para dormir. E não demorou cinco segundos para que o rosto de Seth viesse à sua mente. Sentiu uma fisgada no estômago, e uma pontada na cabeça. É. Menos um problema, mas isso não queria dizer que as coisas se tornariam mais fáceis.

I believe in you_****__  
__**(Eu acredito em você)**__  
_

I'll give up everything just to find you_****__  
__**(Eu desistiria de tudo somente para te encontrar)**_

I have to be with you to live, to breathe_****__  
__**(Eu tenho que estar com você, pra viver, pra respirar)**__  
_

You're taking over me_****__  
__**(Você está assumindo o controle sobre mim)**_

* * *

O dia seguinte não foi melhor em nada. Logo pela manhã, assim que entrou no Salão Principal, sentiu mais uma vez o olhar de Seth sobre si. Vinha, mais uma vez, seguida por Violet e Stephanie. E apesar da conversa com a caçula na noite anterior, o clima entre as três continuava bem estranho. E sentir o olhar do grifinório fez que com que, mais uma vez, a culpa tomasse conta de si. E isso não melhorou nada quando os seus olhos se encontraram, na entrada para a aula de poções. Desviou o olhar rapidamente, e foi empurrando Henrich para dentro da sala. O resultado do trabalho naquela aula, como o esperado, não foi nada bom. E as coisas conseguiram ficar ainda piores depois que a Lestrange viu o grifinório chorando.

Assim que a aula terminou, saiu correndo para fora dali, sem ouvir os protestos de Henrich. Foi para o dormitório e bateu a porta com força atrás de si, jogando a mochila em um canto qualquer. Encostou-se na porta e se deixou escorregar até o chão. Abraçou os joelhos e, pela primeira vez depois da briga, desmoronou completamente. Lágrimas, soluços... Chorou como uma criança. Levantou-se cerca de meia hora depois, e foi para o banheiro lavar o rosto. Estava inchado, e os seus olhos estavam vermelhos. Ainda bem que as outras garotas deveriam estar bem longe dali, provavelmente nos jardins. Jogou um pouco de água gelada sobre os olhos e encarou o espelho. Não conseguiu se controlar. Mais lágrimas caíram, assim que se lembrou da imagem de Seth.

I look in the mirror and see your face_****__  
__**(Eu olho no espelho e vejo o seu rosto)**_

If I look deep enough_****__  
__**(Se eu olhar profundamente, lá no fundo)**_

So many things inside that are just like you are taking over_****__  
__**(Tantas coisas lá dentro estão exatamente como você as domina)**_

Não comia nada há um bom tempo, e estava realmente com fome. Sua aparência continuava realmente péssima, mas ela não se importava com isso. Foi para o Salão Principal e entrou ali sem prestar atenção em nada a sua volta. Deu uma olhada rápida pela mesa da Sonserina e, ao notar que nenhuma das irmãs estava ali, apenas se sentou e pegou alguma coisa para comer. Mas foi quase que automático. Seus olhos se ergueram e começaram a passar por toda a mesa da Grifinória. Balançou a cabeça rudemente, tentando afastar os pensamentos. Mas no fundo sabia que era impossível. Voltou a comer tentando realmente se concentrar naquilo, mas não ficou muito tempo assim. Mais uma vez, foi surpreendida pela mesma voz.

— Preciso falar com você, em particular. — Stephanie disse, ofegando. Ela parecia realmente ter corrido muito para chegar ali. A mais velha arqueou as sobrancelhas, e encarou a caçula por algum tempo.

— Certo... Vamos até o jardim. Se formos rápidas não teremos problemas pelo horário. — falou já se levantando, satisfeita por ter um pretexto para não comer. Mal haviam chegado na porta do salão quando viu Seth entrando, com os amigos. Seu estomago deu um giro e ela estremeceu. Como queria poder correr até ele e... Pára. Não poderia pensar mais nisso. Percebeu que Stephanie fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, e sentiu-se mal por isso. Odiava aquela situação. Sinceramente, odiava. Continuou andando, um pouco perturbada por seus pensamentos. Desceu as escadas com Stephanie ao seu lado, e então quando chegaram perto do lago ela virou-se e encarou a irmã. Estava pálida, olheiras formavam-se envolta de seus olhos. Nos olhos já não havia o mesmo brilho que sempre costumava ter. Colocou a franja atrás da orelha, respirou fundo e deu um pequeno sorriso. — Fale Ste, o que foi?

— Lauren, é que... — falou, depois de um bom tempo calada. Parecia lutar internamente para não continuar com o que pretendia. Levantou os olhos para a irmã mais velha, e imediatamente notou como ela estava mesmo abalada desde a briga com Ashford, no jardim. — Você deveria voltar com o grifinório. — finalmente disparou, falando rápido com a voz baixa, misturando um pouco as palavras. Lauren estava totalmente sem reação. Estava tentando entender e depois absorver o que Stephanie havia dito. Deu uma risada meio afetada e sorriu ironicamente para a irmã.

— Deixa eu ver se entendi. — falou, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas. — Depois de tudo que aconteceu... Depois de tudo o que você e Violet me fizeram passar... Você está dizendo pra eu voltar com o grifinório? O que te fez mudar de idéia? — Sua voz era irônica e ela deu certo ênfase nas vezes que disse "você". Voltar com Seth era tudo o que mais queria. Foi como se uma pequena luz de esperança se acendesse naquele momento. Mas aquela mudança repentina na opinião da garota era ridícula até mesmo para Lauren. Stephanie se assustou com a resposta e o tom de voz da irmã mais velha.

— Por que você acha que é a única que se preocupa com os outros? Acha que eu não notei que há dias você não aparece no Salão Principal para comer? Eu sei que você o ama Lauren, sou sua irmã! — a resposta veio rápida, como se fosse automática. A garota alterou a voz na ultima frase. Respirou fundo, voltando a abaixá-la. — Não quero que pense que eu concordo com vocês dois juntos, eu não concordo. Mas você é minha irmã. Se for isso que te faz feliz, que fique com o Ashford! — fixou o olhar nos próprios pés, endireitando o cabelo e em seguida levando as mãos aos bolsos. — Dissemos que não iríamos brigar por causa dele e eu não quero brigar por causa dele. Só queria que soubesse que eu também me preocupo com você, Lauren. Acho que já sabe, então eu vou indo. — sua voz não era fria, apenas inexpressiva. Começou a andar em direção ao castelo, devagar.

— Ste, espera! — Lauren deu alguns passos até emparelhar com a irmã, e foi andando lentamente ao seu lado rumo ao castelo. — Eu entendo o que você fez. Faria o mesmo por você, você sabe. E também não quero mais brigar com você, nem por ele nem por nada. Não suporto brigar com você. Mas creio que não seja tão fácil assim. Não vou mentir, quero voltar com o Seth, mas o que fiz com ele, simplesmente terminar daquele jeito, sem nem falar com ele direito... Ele não deve estar querendo nem me ver... — suspirou, derrotada.

— Ele te ama Lauren, vai acabar aceitando voltar. — ela não acreditou que estava falando aquilo, só podia estar ficando louca. Mesmo. Hora de mudar de assunto, certo? Certo. — Eu tirei você do jantar...Vai jantar ainda?

— Não, acho que nada mais desce por minha garganta hoje. — a mais velha encolheu os ombros, e ambas voltaram para o castelo.

_****__I believe in you  
__**(Eu acredito em você)**__  
_

_****__I'll give up everything just to find you  
__**(Eu desistiria de tudo somente para te encontrar)**_

_****__I have to be with you to live, to breathe  
__**(Eu tenho que estar com você, pra viver, pra respirar)**__  
_

_****__You're taking over me  
__**(Você está assumindo o controle sobre mim)**_

* * *

_**N**_a semana seguinte lá estava a Lestrange, em uma aula até então tediosa de Feitiços. Era uma das matérias que mais gostava, mas nada parecia ter graça ultimamente. E além do mais, essa era outra aula que dividiam com a Grifinória, e esse era um dos motivos de estar tão quieta. Observava distraidamente todos os alunos, até que os seus olhos pararam sobre um certo grifinório que, por acaso, estava dormindo. Ele remexeu-se na carteira, batendo a mão em um tinteiro escorregou perigosamente para a ponta da mesa. A sonserina abriu um pequeno sorriso. Sentia tanta, tanta falta dele... Doía. Doía muito. Queria poder estar perto dele, poder abraçá-lo, contar com o rapaz como antes. E não podia. Por sua culpa. O professor Flitwick se aproximou de Seth, e pigarreou. Sem sucesso. Pigarreou mais uma vez. Nada. Lauren sentiu uma imensa vontade de distrair o professor, mas desistiu rapidamente da idéia. O professor ergueu a varinha e lançou um pequeno jato de água no rosto do rapaz.

— Des...descul...pa...profe...fessor... — ele falou desesperado, isso é claro, depois de ter um completo ataque como se estivesse se afogando. A sala explodiu em risadas. Flitwick murmurou algo e voltou para sua mesa, no mesmo momento em que o sinal soava, anunciando o final da aula. Ele se secou com a ajuda de um amigo – que estava tendo ataque de riso! – , pegou os materiais e foi saindo dali com os outros rapazes.

Lauren o observava atentamente. Abaixou a cabeça e apoiou o rosto entre as mãos. Não agüentava mais. Não tinha mais como continuar com aquilo. Sentia falta de Seth, sentia falta de tudo nele e aquilo a estava enlouquecendo. Não conseguia mais seguir sem ele. Simplesmente não conseguia. Nem por Stephanie ou Violet. Nada fazia sentido sem ele. Absolutamente nada. Levantou-se de uma só vez e pegou a mochila, saindo da sala um pouco apressada. Era hora de cometer uma loucura. Mais uma loucura. Olhou para os lados e logo avistou o grupo da Grifinória que acabara de abandonar a sala. Precisava pensar rápido. Chegou bem perto dos garotos, e então parou no meio do corredor. Respirou fundo para tomar coragem.

— Ashford, eu preciso falar com você. — sua voz era confiante, e não dava para distinguir nenhuma emoção em seu modo de falar. Olhou os garotos ao redor e ergueu uma sobrancelha. — Em particular... — mordeu o canto do lábio e olhou o rapaz nervosamente, esperando sua resposta. Loucura feita. Uma coisa era clara: mais uma vez, ela estava perdendo o controle. Mas dessa vez, conseguia entender perfeitamente as coisas. A questão não era que perdera o controle ali, naquele momento. A verdade era que, desde o primeiro beijo deles, havia perdido todo o controle de si. Esse controle agora pertencia à outra pessoa. Pertencia a Seth Ashford.

Taking over me_****__  
__**(Tomando conta de mim)  
**_

You're taking over me_****__  
__**(Você está tomando conta de mim)**_

* * *

_****_******N/A: **o.o...vou ser morto u.u...mas não foi culpa minha! i.i...foi culpa da Mah x.x...tá, na verdade culpa de uma coisa chamada vestibular, na qual eu não passei i.i

**N/A2: **Iiisso significa que vou passar mais um ano no sufoco i.i...e mais uma vez o andamento da fic está ameaçado...mas vou fazer meu máximo, eu juro...

**N/A3: **Pra não perder o costume, comentem


	15. Capitulo quinze: Em má companhia

―Capítulo 15

Em má companhia.

Seth olhou para Lauren por um longo tempo, sentindo como se seu coração fosse parar. Em outra ocasião não teria negado passar alguns tempos com Lauren. Mas naquele momento, ele estava com muita...mas MUITA raiva. A lembrança do que havia acontecido ainda estava marcado em seu coração como a marca de um ferro em brasa.

―O que quer falar comigo, _Lestrange_?―Pronunciou as ultimas palavras com uma magoa além do necessário.

―A sós...―Disse Lauren, lançando um olhar nem um pouco amigável para Richard e Adam, que olhavam os dois com curiosidade.

―Se tem algo para me falar, pode falar na frente dos meus amigos.―Disse Seth, com um tom ainda agressivo. Richard e Adam olharam para ele, um pouco agradecidos pela confiança, mas preparados para o caso de ter que segurar o amigo.

―Prefiro falar a sós, Ashford.―Disse Lauren, ainda com o tom de voz frio, segurando o material com mais força contra o peito.

Seth olhou demoradamente para Lauren antes de fazer um sinal para que os dois se afastassem. Richard e Adam se olharam demoradamente antes de seguir andando, cochichando algo. Voltou a olhar para Lauren, esperando que ela começasse. Mas a garota apenas fez um sinal com a cabeça para ele seguir-la. Em silêncio caminharam até uma sala de aula vazia. Entraram e rapidamente Lauren lançou um feitiço na porta, trancando-a e tornando-a imperturbável. Sabia que aquilo não seria nem um pouco bonito.

―Seth eu...quero te pedir desculpas pelo que aconteceu. Tudo aquilo. Minhas irmãs. Eu não planejava que fosse dessa forma.―A voz de Lauren agora era menos fria do que no corredor.―Não queria ter te tratado daquela forma, mas Violet...as atitudes dela me tiram do sério. O modo como ela falou...como ela usou as palavras contra mim. Eu não queria ter feito aquilo. E essa semana que eu passei sem você, nossa...foi a pior semana da minha vida inteira. Te ver tão perto e saber que você não iria falar comigo mais tarde e...―Olhou para Seth ao notar que o moreno apenas lhe encarava, com os olhos tão frios quanto os dela. _Aprendeu bem, Ashford_, pensou Lauren, recuando um pouco.―Diga algo, Seth...por favor.

Seth encarou a garota por um longo tempo, como se tentasse enxergar algo além dos olhos dela, como se tentasse ver se eram verdadeiras as lagrimas que agora corriam pelos olhos da Lestrange. Por um instante ele pareceu vacilar, como se fosse correr para abraçar-la, mas seu olhar endureceu mais uma vez. Ajeitou a mochila nos ombros e respirou fundo, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

―Acabou?―A voz dele saiu de uma maneira tão fria e distante que, até mesmo para os ouvidos de Seth, parecia vir de outra pessoa. Viu quando Lauren segurou a respiração e deu mais alguns passos para trás, deixando as lagrimas rolarem livremente pelo rosto. Novamente sentiu aquela vontade de correr e abraçar-la quando ela, tremula, balançou a cabeça positivamente. Respirou fundo e controlou aquele ímpeto, seguindo na direção da porta e saindo da sala, deixando para trás uma Lauren desolada e sem chão.

--

A noite chegou e Seth encontrava-se exatamente no mesmo lugar que passou o dia inteiro. Enfiado embaixo das cobertas do quarto. Sentia-se realmente péssimo pelo que tinha feito com Lauren. Era como se o buraco aberto em seu peito crescesse ainda mais a ponto de lhe destruir. Encolheu-se mais e não escutou quando a porta do quarto abriu.

―Seth?―A voz de Adam chamou sua atenção. Ao invés de virar-se e ver o que era, encolheu-se mais, quase em posição fetal.―Seth, cara. Sério. A McGonagal quer falar com você.

―Eu não estou me sentindo bem.―Murmurou Seth, a voz tão rouca que realmente parecia que ele estava gripado ou coisa assim.

―Ela disse que tiraria seu distintivo se você não resolvesse voltar a cumprir as funções como monitor-chefe.―Disse Adam. Seth apenas balançou os ombros, como se não se importasse.―Vaaaaamos cara! Você passou o dia inteiro aí, deitado!

Seth balançou a cabeça negativamente e encolheu-se ainda mais. Recusava-se inteiramente em sair dali. Não queria encarar o mundo. Não agora. Escutou passos se aproximando e já pensava em mandar Adam ir embora, porém...

―Sr. Ashford...―A voz de McGonagal fez o moreno levantar-se rapidamente. A professora estava ali parada, com seu ar autoritário, inabalável. Para Seth era estranho estar no chão e ver a vida dos outros continuarem. Era egoísmo demais querer que os outros parassem de ser felizes só porque ele estava miserável?

―O que aconteceu, professora?―Perguntou Seth, com a voz ainda rouca, sentando-se na cama e tentando dar um jeito nos cabelos que estavam desgrenhados.

―Além do fato de que nosso Monitor-chefe e aluno exemplar estar se comportando como um estranho?―Perguntou McGonagall, com um ar levemente irônico.―Você tem obrigações como monitor-chefe e vai cumprir-las! Quando escolhi você para o cargo eu sabia que você era capaz de cumprir-lo, aconteça o que acontecer.

Sentiu vontade de reclamar, de dizer que ele tinha o direito de não querer ser aquilo, de que queria apenas sentar-se em seu quarto e esperar o tempo passar até as aulas acabarem ou ele morrer de fome. Tanto fazia o que acontecesse primeiro. Mas aquela maldita sensação de que não poderia decepcionar os outros falou mais alto. Com um longo suspiro desviou o olhar, tentando assumir uma pose mais formal.

―Tudo bem professora. O que tem para mim hoje?―Perguntou baixinho, achando que aquela voz rouca não pertencia a ele.

―Você pode cuidar da detenção da Lauren.―Disse McGonagall, parecendo satisfeita de ter conseguido trazer Seth de volta.

―Aahm...―Gemeu Seth, baixinho, olhando para a professora como se sentisse dor.―Professora...por favor...eu não quero cuidar da detenção da Lestrange e...

―Eu não estou falando da Srta. Lestrange.―A professora ergueu as sobrancelhas enquanto ia na direção da porta.―A Srta. Rooney estará lhe esperando depois do jantar. Ela vai limpar as comadres da ala hospitalar.

Seth ficou olhando a professora das as costas e seguir para fora do quarto. Logo em seguida olhou para Adam que havia ficado ali, observando os dois em silêncio. Viu quando o primo abriu a boca para falar algo e, antes disso, pegou as vestes de Hogwarts e jogou por sobre os ombros, batendo a porta antes que ele pudesse falar algo.

A verdade é que queria evitar perguntas constrangedoras. Ou melhor. Queria evitar qualquer tipo de pergunta. O assunto sobre ele e as irmãs Lestrange já havia crescido de mais. O que havia sido uma discussão nos jardins agora já era comentado como um grande duelo entre os quatro. O monitor-chefe não se preocupava em desmentir as histórias. Não tinha a menor vontade de comentar sobre aquilo. Na verdade, não queria comentar sobre nada.

Passou pelo salão comunal da Grifinória, ignorando completamente os olhares apreensivos de Allyson e de seu outro amigo, Richard. Empurrou o quadro com mais força do que o necessário ("Se minhas pernas não estivessem doendo, eu chutaria você!") e seguiu pelos corredores que estavam da maneira como Seth gostava. Vazios, silenciosos. Tão silenciosos que poderia escutar seu próprio pensamento. E essa era a parte que não gostava.

Por mais que tentasse afastar aquele pensamento de sua cabeça, rapidamente sua mente voltava-se para Lauren e para a briga que eles tiveram. E recentemente para a maneira como ele havia tratado ela naquela sala. Mais um pedacinho do buraco aberto em seu peito desmoronou, fazendo Seth levar os braços até o local, abraçando o próprio corpo, como se aquilo fosse impedir-lo de cair de uma vez por todas.

Sabia que logo sua maneira estranha de agir iria afugentar seus amigos. Richard havia voltado a andar com ele, mas muito cautelosamente. Adam tentava forçar Seth a voltar a ser o que era, mas já começava a se irritar. E Allyson por mais força que fizesse para manter-se do lado dele, a cada resposta vazia e sem vida parecia ficar mais distante. Mas, naquele momento, nada daquilo importava para Seth. Já tinha motivos o suficiente para aquele buraco em seu peito alargar.

Suspirou e, quando parou de andar, estava parado de frente a uma janela. A mesma janela em que ele e...preferia não pensar no nome dela...haviam se beijado naquela fria noite de novembro. Seu doce novembro. Mordeu o lábio inferior e sentiu as lagrimas formando em seu rosto. Mas segurou-as como uma criança que é repreendida pelos pais e quer mostrar força. Ficou um tempo com as mãos apoiadas no parapeito, com força, antes de afastar-se.

Não soube quanto tempo andou, mas parece que estava no piloto automático, pois quando se deu conta, estava na frente da ala hospitalar. Ficou um longo tempo ali, pensando se havia sofrido algum acidente no percurso que o fizesse ir até lá, mas não parecia ter sangue ou hematomas em qualquer lugar de seu corpo. Só então lembrou que havia ficado responsável por uma detenção. Sem nenhum animo e esperando que aquilo terminasse rápido, empurrou a porta e entrou. Só havia uma garota ali. Estava sentada de costas para a porta de entrada, em uma das camas, balançando as pernas. Pelo que podia ver era loira. E só isso.

―Srta. Rooney?―Perguntou Seth, com as sobrancelhas ligeiramente erguidas.

A garota automaticamente virou-se. Tinha um rosto bastante bonito. Nariz afilado e um pouquinho arrebitado, lábios finos , olhos azuis e amendoados, acentuados por um lápis preto. Usava roupas de aparência gastas e apertadas, que acentuavam as curvas de seu corpo bem formado. Seth pode reparar que a garota usava um piercing na sobrancelha e outro no nariz, nada chamativo

―E aí!―Exclamou ela, pulando da cama e indo até Seth.―Podemos começar logo com isso? Tenho uns assuntos para resolver.

Em outra ocasião, Seth teria reclamado e dado um sermão de que, se não queria estar em uma detenção, não fizesse nada de errado. Mas naquele momento, nada importava. Respirou fundo e esticou a mão, fazendo sinal para ela entregar a varinha. De má vontade, a garota puxou a varinha do bolso das vestes e entregou ao monitor-chefe que apontou para uma pilha de comadres imundas num canto, já separadas para a detenção. Viu enquanto Lauren Rooney revirava os olhos e encarava as unhas pintadas com um esmalte preto, praguejando baixinho.

―Então...você é monitor-chefe.―Disse a garota, parecendo querer puxar assunto.

―Sim. E você é uma infratora.―Resmungou Seth, sentando-se num banquinho e olhando sem interesse enquanto ela pegava uma escova e começava a limpar uma das comadres. Lauren riu de leve.

―Resposta na ponta da língua. Acho que vou gostar de você, Sr. Monitor-chefe.―Disse a garota, entretida na limpeza. Tão entretida que nem reparou que aquelas palavras afetaram Seth de uma maneira incomum.

Era Lauren quem lhe chamava assim. Não essa Lauren. A outra Lauren. A Lauren na qual ele se recusava a pensar no nome. A Lauren que havia causado aquele buraco em seu peito que só parecia aumentar e aumentar e aumentar. Respirou fundo e afundou um pouco no banco, parecendo uma criança encolhida que acabou de receber uma dura dos pais.

―...você está me ouvindo?―A voz de Lauren fez ele voltar ao mundo dos vivos.

―Ah...desculpa...não...―Murmurou Seth, olhando meio desconcertado para ela, por estar tão distraído.

―Perguntei qual a sua casa.―Repetiu a garota, voltando a olhar para as comadres.

―Grifinória...―Por um instante Seth considerou a hipótese de perguntar de volta, apesar da visível falta de interesse em conversar. Mas a loira poupou ele disso.

―Ah, que legal! Eu também sou da Grifinória. Só que estou no quarto ano. É um saco. Fiz quinze em novembro. E a maioria das garotinhas lá tem quatorze e pensam como meninas de treze.―Murmurava, totalmente segura de si e com um ar bastante maduro. Seth olhou para ela com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

―Seus pais aprovam seus piercings?―Murmurou baixinho, vendo enquanto ela olhava por cima do ombro, fitando Seth demoradamente.

―Eles não sabem. Furei em Hogsmead. Quando chego em casa eu tiro eles.―Deu de ombros enquanto voltava a olhar para frente, ainda esfregando as comadres.―Nunca pensou nisso?

―Usar piercings?―Murmurou Seth, com as sobrancelhas erguidas.―Na verdade não. Nunca pensei nessas coisas.

―Hm...―Resumiu-se a garota, pegando outra comadre e limpando, fazendo uma caretinha de nojo.

O resto da noite seguiu em silêncio, pontuado por algumas conversas completamente fúteis, geralmente puxadas pela loira. Já era quase meia-noite quando decidiu por dar a detenção por encerrado. Entregou a varinha para ela e ajudou Lauren a guardar as comadres limpas.

―Bem...melhor irmos para o Salão Comunal.―Murmurou Seth, olhando sem animo nenhum para o lado de fora. A lua entrava com sua luz branca pelas janelas.

―Hmmmm...eu tenho que passar num canto antes. Você tem que me acompanhar, não é? Digo...você é monitor e não pode deixar um aluno andando por aí sozinho, pode?―Perguntou Lauren, olhando curiosa para Seth.

―Não...mas seria melhor que nós fossemos direto para...

―Ótimo!―Interrompeu Lauren, já saindo da ala hospitalar. Demorou um tempo até que Seth saísse atrás dela e demorou muito mais até que alcançasse a loira.

―Seja lá o que for fazer é melhor fazer rápido. Já está tarde e não temos nenhuma permissão para estarmos aqui fora.―Não era um sermão ou algo assim. A voz de Seth era extremamente desanimada e irritante, quase como a de Binns.

Quanto mais andavam, Seth notava que subiam mais e mais. Por fim, pararam num corredor vazio, exceto pela tapeçaria de um homem tentando ensinar trasgos a dançar balé. Olhou para Lauren e viu que a garota andava de um lado para o outro, murmurando algo baixinho. Já se preparava para perguntar o que diabos ela fazia, quando uma porta materializou-se no meio do corredor.

―Grande! Tentei entrar nela ultimamente, mas não conseguia. Acho que devia ter alguém usando ou coisa assim.―Disse a garota, empurrando a porta e entrando.―Vem!

Desencostou-se da parede e entrou, fechando a porta após passar.

Tempos atrás, teria visto aquilo com uma certa admiração e logo estaria preparando uma repreensão. Mas ao encarar a sala lotada de garrafas de bebida, de todos os tipos e gostos, Seth apenas arregalou os olhos. Olhou para Lauren que já pegava uma garrafa do que parecia ser vodka. Um copo com gelo materializou-se em uma mesa ao seu lado. Logo em seguida outro copo. Encheu os dois e foi até Seth, entregando um e bebendo um longo copo do próprio.

―Beba. É ótima. Da melhor qualidade.―A garota piscou, seguindo até o outro lado e observando algumas garrafas.

Receoso, Seth olhou o copo antes de beber um gole. Era realmente saborosa apesar de amargar um pouco na boca e descer queimando. Tentando não ligar para aquilo, bebeu mais um gole. E gostou da dormência que causou no buraco em seu peito e da leveza em sua cabeça, por um instante esquecendo de Lauren Lestrange.

―Que sala é essa?―Murmurou, bebendo mais um gole da vodka, intensificando a sensação.

―Sala Precisa.―Lauren virou o rosto para ele e logo riu.―E por Merlin, não venha com piadinhas como "Sala Precisa de uma bebida" ou coisa assim. Ela simplesmente se transforma naquilo que você precisa. E eu precisava disso. Aliás, é minha salinha particular.

Olhou para ela por um tempo e deu um sorriso fraco. Fazia tanto tempo que não sorria que até pareceu estranho. Bebeu mais um gole da bebida e caminhou até umas garrafas, olhando o rotulo.

"_Você não deveria estar fazendo isso Seth. Você é monitor-chefe"_ dizia sua consciência que, por acaso, tinha a voz de Lauren Lestrange.

Ele sabia o que devia ou não fazer. E não seria a ilusão da voz de Lauren que iria lhe dizer o que é certo ou errado.

Quando chegou no Salão Principal no dia seguinte, sua cabeça doía um pouco. Não havia bebido tanto. Apenas dois copos. Mas a ressaca parecia não dar trégua. Resmungando alguma coisa, seguiu até a mesa da Grifinória, sentando-se ao lado de Allyson, que olhou para ele e forçou um olhar amistoso.

―Bom dia, Seth!

―Por favor, Ally, não fala alto.―Disse Seth, a voz um pouco irritada por conta da dor de cabeça. Allyson se encolheu, parecendo extremamente magoada.―Desculpe. Só estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça. A culpa não é sua.

A garota apenas balançou a cabeça positivamente, voltando a atenção para o prato, parecendo prestes a chorar. Respirou fundo e olhou para ela sem entender, logo olhando para os lados e vendo que Adam e Richard olhavam para ele com repreensão.

―O que eu fiz agora?!―Exclamou Seth, aborrecido, levantando-se da mesa, batendo a mão em seu tampo.―Agora eu sou obrigado a parecer felizinho mesmo quando minha cabeça está estourando até a morte? Ah, por Merlin!

E sem esperar resposta, saiu dali, sem tocar em nenhuma comida. Mesmo que seu estomago implorasse por algo, ele estava decidido a não ficar ali. Não estava a fim de escutar broncas e sermões de ninguém. Ele não estava fazendo nada de errado. Estava? Irritando-se com a própria duvida, seguiu o caminho na direção dos jardins, as vezes chutando um pedaço da grama, irritado.

Chegou até o lago e ficou andando de um lado para o outro, as vezes parando para chutar um pouco de água. Não suportava mais tudo aquilo. O efeito da bebida passara e a dor de cabeça só piorava a dor em seu peito por conta do buraco crescente. Já se preparava para cair na grama quando escutou uma voz.

―Hey, Sr. Monitor-chefe!―Seth virou-se para encarar Lauren Rooney que estava sentada nas raízes de uma grande faia na beira do lago.―Parece estressado. Quer um?

Seth estreitou o olhar ao ver que ela lhe oferecia um cigarro. Caminhou lentamente até ela e observou-a, com uma leve curiosidade.

―Sabe que isso é proibido aqui, não é?

―Quer ou não quer?―Resumiu a garota, enquanto prendia o próprio entre os dedos.

―Não. Eu não fumo.―Disse Seth, lançando um olhar a fumaça que subia da ponta fumegante do cigarro de Lauren.

―Problemas respiratório?―Perguntou a garota antes de dar uma tragada, lançando a fumaça para cima.

―Não...porque é errado.―Aquilo parecia bem obvio para Seth.

―Hm...―Disse Lauren, parecendo rir baixinho, dando outra tragada.―Deixamos de fazer tanta coisa divertida por causa do que é certo ou errado.

Seth ficou olhando para ela por um tempo, considerando o que foi dito. Respirou fundo e olhou para frente. Ela estava certa. Por tanto tempo preferia fazer aquilo que julgava certo e que nem sempre foi o melhor para ele. Ficou um tempo pensando antes de levar a mão até a própria orelha, alisando suavemente.

―Sábado...no caso amanhã...vai ter um passei para Hogsmead...você quer ir comigo?―Perguntou o garoto, sem olhar para Lauren.

―Tipo...como um encontro?―A garota pareceu achar a idéia meio ridícula.

―Não...como amigos...―Disse Seth, finalmente olhando para Lauren, vendo ela jogar o resto do cigarro no chão e pisar em cima, apagando.―Quero que me leve em um lugar...

A sexta foi melhor do que os outros dias. Passou os intervalos entre as aulas conversando com Lauren Rooney. Não que ela conseguisse preencher o vazio deixado pela outra Lauren, a Lestrange. Mas ao menos ao seu lado ele podia relaxar um pouco mais. Ela era divertida se você soubesse escutar-la e não visse apenas seu exterior. De noite, pode colocar a cabeça no travesseiro e, pela primeira vez, não teve o mesmo pesadelo onde Violet e Stephanie, gigantes, esmagavam ele contra as mãos enquanto ele gritava por Lauren que apenas dizia para ela esquecer-lo. Na verdade não sonhou com nada. O que significou que ele não acordou gritando.

Sábado chegou ensolarado e com um clima ameno e gostoso. Dia perfeito para um passeio até o vilarejo local de Hogsmead. Ao meio-dia Seth já estava pronto, parado no salão principal. Estava o mais casual possível. Apenas uma camisa cinza, larga, uma jeans meio gasta e tênis. Afinal, como ele mesmo havia dito no dia anterior, era apenas um passeio como amigos.

Foi inevitável pensar nisso e não lembrar do seu ultimo passei como amigo de alguém. Havia sido com Allyson. E foi naquele exato dia em que ele e Lauren Lestrange haviam se beijado pela primeira vez, naquele corredor escuro.

Balançou a cabeça negativamente e ficou encarando o nada, tentando não pensar em Lauren, quando a outra Lauren apareceu.

―E aí, monitor-chefe!―Disse, descontraída. Usava uma camiseta branca , pequena e apertada, como tudo o que ela usava. Pode ver, pela primeira vez, que ela também tinha um piercing no umbigo. Uma jaqueta jeans sem mangas escondia um pouco do que estava a mostra. A saia deixava quase que toda a suas pernas de fora. Os cabelos loiros estavam esvoaçando para trás, soltos.―Demorei muito?

―Não, não. Cheguei tem pouco tempo.―Seth sorriu de leve, passando a mão pela nuca.―Então...vamos?

A garota assentiu e eles partiram pelos jardins. Novamente seguiram conversando sobre algo banal, o assunto sempre puxado por Lauren. Seth ficou feliz por ela ficar satisfeita com "uhums" e pequenas exclamações na hora certa, já que, afinal ,ele não tinha muito o que conversar.

Finalmente chegaram ao vilarejo que pululava de alunos. Os cartazes do ministério estavam espalhados pelo local. Mas Seth não ligou para isso. Caminhou um tempo mais até virar-se para ela, com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

―Então...onde fica?

―Onde fica o que?―Perguntou Lauren, sem entender o moreno.

―Onde você colocou seus piercings.―Disse Seth, tentando parecer natural.

Lauren ergueu as sobrancelhas, parecendo não acreditar. Logo deu um gritinho, ainda parecendo incrédula, mas feliz.

―Sério que vai furar? Aaah, eu pensei que era a única que gostava dessas coisas aqui! Quando falou que nunca pensou em furar eu "ah, esse aí é só mais um chato que nem todos os outros grifinório". ―Disse Lauren, parecendo eufórica por mais alguém na Grifinória, além dela, gostar da mesma coisa.―Vem! Eu te mostro!

Segurou a mão de Seth e puxou ele. O garoto quase tropeçou mas seguiu com ela, tentando manter o passo.

O caminho foi suficiente para Seth pensar. Que as duas Laurens de comum só tinham o nome. Diferentes como o dia e a noite. Inclusive nas cores dos cabelos. Morena, loira. Elegante, descontraída. Fria, quente. Balançou a cabeça negativamente e decidiu não pensar mais naquilo. Não que não fosse algo interessante. Mas envolvia a outra Lauren. O que fez o buraco em seu peito latejar.

Por fim chegaram numa ruazinha mais afastada, feita de terra. Haviam poucas lojas ali, algumas de aspecto bem duvidoso. Entraram em uma delas e foram até a portinha dos fundos. Era um estúdio cheio de equipamentos, agulhas e desenhos espalhados pela parede.

―Hey, Lah!―Exclamou um jovem que deveria ter seus vinte e sete anos.O apelido fez Seth apertas as mãos. O jovem era magro, alto de ombros largos. Cabelo grande preso num rabo de cavalo e uma barbicha.―Veio furar mais um ou decidiu por fim fazer uma tatoo?

―Não, não Jared. Hoje eu não sou cliente.―Disse uma sorridente Lauren. Puxou Seth para frente.―Esse é meu...aaaahm...colega de casa...Seth Ashford.

―E aí, meu irmão!―Exclamou Jared, estendendo a mão e apertando a de Seth.―O que vai ser hoje?

―Ah...eu não sei...não pensei em onde...só pensei que seria legal fazer...―Deu de ombros, assim que soltou a mão de Jared.

―Hmmm...deixe sob meus cuidados...―Disse Jared, dando um sorriso igual ao de um cientista louco pronto para fazer suas experiências.

―Ficou show!!―Exclamou Lauren enquanto andava pela rua com Seth.

Seth riu e passou a mão de leve pela testa. Achou que seria menos arriscado pensar em algo rápido do que deixar Jared lhe encher de furos. Optou por duas argolas pequenas na orelha esquerda e um piercing na sobrancelha. Ainda ardia e doía um pouco, mas pelo que viu no espelho, havia gostado do resultado. Estava completamente diferente do que sempre fora. E era isso que ele queria. Deixar o passado no...passado.

―É...ficou bem legal mesmo. Nem parece eu mesmo!―Disse Seth, rindo enquanto caminhava com a loira na direção do Três Vassouras. Iriam beber algo antes de ir para Hogwarts.

Entraram no bar-estalagem. Estava um pouco vazio. O acidente com a garota da Grifinória afugentou alguns clientes dali. Já se preparavam para ir na direção de uma das mesas vazias quando Seth estancou e soltou um gemido baixinho.

―O que aconteceu, Seth?―Perguntou Lauren, olhando curiosa para o garoto.

Não respondeu de cara. Nem sabia se teria capacidade de responder. Sua voz parecia travada na garganta. Ela estava ali, sentada entre Violet, que conversava animadamente com Donnie Darko e Stephanie, que olhava preocupada para a irmã, da mesma maneira como Henrich. Parecia tão desanimada quando Seth. Os cabelos caiam de qualquer jeito por sobre os ombros e olheiras envolviam seus olhos.

―Quem é ela?―Perguntou Lauren, olhando para a outra Lauren. A morena estava tão irreconhecível assim ou a loira não prestava atenção naqueles ao seu redor. Era impossível não saber quem era Lauren Lestrange.

―É minha ex...―Murmurou Seth, sem conseguir esconder a pequena raiva em dizer aquilo. Lauren pareceu notar.

―Ex, é?―Murmurou baixinho, olhando para a outra Lauren e logo voltando a olhar Seth.―Não deveria guardar tanta raiva. Deveria causar raiva.―Piscou para ele e segurou seu rosto entre as mãos. Seth ficou paralisado, sem saber o que fazer.

Esperava um simples toque de lábios, como uma maneira de apenas chamar a atenção de Lauren. Mas Lauren Rooney agarrou seu pescoço e beijou-o de uma maneira necessitada, como se fossem namorados de anos e não conhecidos de dias. Ficou indeciso sobre o que fazer ou se deveria fechar os olhos. Por fim viu que ficar de olhos abertos foi um erro, já que viu Lauren levantar furiosa e incrédula, as lagrimas caindo pelos olhos. Sentiu o aperto no peito enquanto o buraco crescia e parecia sugar tudo para dentro. Tentou afastar-se e gritar para a outra Lauren que ele não tinha culpa daquilo. Mas suas pernas simplesmente não conseguiam. Por fim, Lauren Lestrange saiu do bar.

―Viu?―Riu Lauren Rooney, por fim afastando-se, com um sorrisinho maroto nos lábios, mordendo o inferior.―É bem mais legal causar raiva.

―Cale a boca.―Murmurou Seth, puxando ela mais uma vez para si.


End file.
